All dogs go to heaven 2 revision
by Hatari05
Summary: Decades after his sacrifice an empty and unhappy Charlie Barkin longing to reclaim his former life and his best friend itchy are sent to retrieve the stolen gabriel's horn as well as fulfill an unknown mission, a mission that will force Charlie to face his past both living and dead and ask himself a soul searching question, was the life he chose the right one? (ADGTH 2 remake)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone how's it been going. Across the last year I have been posting lion King stories which I am closing in on the conclusion to. So this will be my first non lion King story which will be based on All dogs go to heaven. Similar to cycles end before it the following story will act as a revision of All Dogs go to heaven 2. It will greatly expand on the characters and change many elements of the story. Another thing worth noting while maintaining the character driven drama nature of my previous stories there will be a great deal more humor than my previous stories due to the nature of all dogs having more humor._

 _Naturally I claim no ownership over the characters who are the property of Don Bluth and David N. Weiss. All credit to the original screenplay of All dogs go to heaven 2 which this story is inspired by go to it's writers Aren Olsen, Kelly Ward and Mark Young. So I hope you are able to enjoy this revision of the sequel to the original classic._

: Prologue:

A Not so pure angel

If there was one word to describe the place, boring really really boring, how on Earth had this place stood for an eternity? One would think it would be filled with a bunch of raving maniacs who had lost their minds due to boredom. Maybe they had and they just forgot it was that what was supposed to happen here were you brainwashed into a good dog, that wasn't appealing to him in the slightest, though maybe it was better than hell or was it? He honestly didn't know really eternal torment or eternal boredom which was preferable well that didn't matter he did not intend to here much longer and his ticket out was fast approaching, good Carface couldn't bare this place much longer.

It had been a difficult time adjusting for Carface especially to Annabel dear god that dog was annoying and her voice was so loud and obnoxious it just made Carface want to strangle her of course that wasn't likely since she was pretty much all powerful well mostly she wasn't good at keeping dogs from getting their watches which Carface got as did Charlie as well. Carface felt a thing of anger fill him at the mention of that name. Charlie Barkin the blasted mut who cost him his golden goose not to mention his life but that was self explanatory. Carface wanted to throttle Charlie chuck him into a lake of ravaging gators and watch as they tore him to shreds, Carface personally knew the experience it wasn't fun. Carface continued thinking about all the horrible ways he was going to kill Charlie again and again, could angels die he wasn't certain if they couldn't then Carface was pretty sure he could get weeks of entertainment out of Charlie. Patients that would come in time now he had a report to give to his new partner.

Carface felt a dark black inferno in his soul it was a little creepy to feel but also quite powerful and welcoming, he had to admit it appealed to him a little. Carface felt the inferno grow as a dark and very powerful presence connected to him. He was here likely wanting info well best to give it to him. Carface could feel his presence he was here, the one who helped get him here, Red.

"Are you ready to retrieve it" Red demanded him.

"Not yet i need my angel badge to access it" Carface answered.

"You've been up there for almost a decade what is keeping you?" Red said annoyed.

"Keeping the appearance of a good dog i'll get it real soon" Carface said arrogantly.

Red wasn't pleased with his confidence his last plan of confidence involved trying to kill a giant gator it ended as well as expected. The fool actually thought he could win it was beyond stupid and not the kind of stupidity Red longed to deal with again.

"You seem so certain" Red said showing a hint of anger.

"Nothing could go wrong" Carface said smugly.

Red had to admit it he had enough of Carface's arrogance time to put him in his place.

"You contemptable K nine!" Red said clearly angered.

Carface felt a bit of anger grip him at hearing Red refer to him in such a way he was not some minion who Red could boss around he wouldn't accept that, he would be respected.

"You call me K nine!" Carface said angered he regained himself a bit best not to anger Red completely yet he couldn't return to his more humble demeanor he was a boss and would be respected as one.

"You ever heard the meaning patients is a virtue" Carface said annoyed but still keeping his smug demeanor.

Red was done enough stalling it was time to get ready.

"Silence at this point you fool anything could happen!" Red growled while emitting a burning feeling that was starting to burn parts of carface's wings, while the whole area began to smoke.

Carface began swatting at his wings to stop the burning Red wouldn't kill him he still needed him, Carface needed to keep up that appearance. The whole area was smoking while Red ranted to him Carface felt part of him ignite into a flame without even really considering it he severed the connection and the burning and heat cooled down. Carface continued patting himself ensuring no fire remained, well that was an overreaction.

"I'll take that as a no jeeze what a hot head." Carface said to himself he then turned away from the area and made his way back to the angels.

This could be the day he needed to get back to them quickly the ceremony was today if he missed it it could destroy most of his work to become a part of this place even if it did disgust him, still just a little longer and he would on top all over again. As Carface left the area he was standing on was still burning with a large scorch mark only for a red mist to appear around it there appeared to be something in it but it was was unknown , it began slowly absorbing all the heat leaving no trace of the burn mark at all, the red mist then faded away while glimpsing a demonic dog like creature within it. Soon he would have it then everything he suffered would be paid back in fold, soon heaven wouldn't be a place for angels anymore.

If there was one word to describe the day boring and just all around lifeless these people almost had no sense of humor at all, he honestly questioned when was the last time they heard a joke before? They always went into long explanations about what the joke meant, way to ruin it. You can't keep a good dog down maybe he was wrong when he said that, the bad dogs were the one who were alive, a good dog was almost a zombie. He wondered if he would become one, it was not a question Charlie Barkin liked asking himself.

Charlie was sitting with the other angels watching as they gathered to see who would finally earn their badge of honor, what was this the boy scouts maybe girl scouts there was a lot of cookie baking. Charlie watched as every dog listened closely their focus completely on the dog giving some speech about kindness and goodness. She was pink very pink actually with a white flowing pony tail of sorts on her head she was a whippet he believed with a red and pink bow on her head, it didn't take long to conclude she was a girl that was true, tom boy she was not. Charlie listened to Annabelle's speech with boredom could she wrap it up already. He turned to Carface who looked a little bored but still had a hint of respect, it would seem heaven changed him a little.

Charlie tapped his foot in annoyance as Annabelle mentioned something about proving every dog deserves a second chance, yeah no duh Charlie already knew that he learned it when he well died for Anna marie now just give him his angel badge he didn't need the history lesson. If only her speech skills were as good as her dancing skills, she would normally be very attractive but her voice just annoyed him, so wrap it up and give him his angel badge so he could begin his next conning of the angels. Charlie heard Annabelle reach the conclusion of her speech finally.

"This badge of holy honor goes to, Carface Carruthers" Anabelle said with Pride.

Wait what, sure he had been here for a while but that scum sucking snake tried to kill him succeeded and hurt anna marie how did he get his badge before Charlie did?

"What an honor you're too much" Carface said while bowing respectfully.

Carface moved slowly towards Annabelle smiling in happiness as the rest of the dogs clapped in his honor others howled with respect, cheering the final stage of his redemption, while Charlie watched in confusion, Carface, really Carface?

Carface approached Annabelle and bowed respectfully he also kissed her paw rather affectionately, eh Charlie did better.

"This means so much to me, I don't know what to say" Carface said softly as Annabelle put him on him.

"Suck up" Charlie said to himself.

Annabelle began hovering in the air the ceremony was over, she had to admit she still wasn't certain that was the right call on her part but she stood by what she was told, she turned to Charlie.

"As for our other angels who have yet to prove themselves i ask them to follow your shining example" Annabelle said her voice had a hint of wit to it when she looked to Charlie.

Charlie saw many angels wearing their badges way more than ones who weren't he felt like the oddball out not that it bothered him he was content with that. The angels all looked at Charlie with a hint of disappointment.

"Hey remember Charlie it doesn't hurt to play the game" Carface told him though he still seemed to be somewhat taunting him.

"Who needs a boy scouts badge of honor, besides it makes you look more like a fairy" Charlie said with a smirk before walking away.

The other angels ignored Charlie and went back to their business well whatever business it was they did here. Charlie wondered what he was going to do right now he had a scheme in mind and it would be a good one should he hold off, before he could decide he was approached by Annabelle.

"You seemed surprised by the choice, Charles" Annabelle told him.

"Well I don't exactly have a good history with him" Charlie replied.

"Heaven is about peace and forgiveness" Annabelle said.

"Right, the holy goodness within all" Charlie said while mimicking a typical angelic pose and making his voice sound more like Annabelle's speech.

Annabelle rolled her eyes in annoyance he wasn't even trying to be an angel anymore she came to him because she felt he would be questioning her choice so enough games.

"Charlie I'm just trying to make certain you're alright, we haven't forgotten what you did" Annabelle told him.

"I'm fine a little bored and grateful the ceremony is over it's more a matter of pride, I'm better looking than carface, I'm smarter than him, way more charming and charismatic, a better boss and businessman was hoping to add angel to that list" Charlie said.

Annabelle frowned at Charlie's response that was not something an angel would say.

"Though i have to admit the fact that Carface succumbed to the heavenly magic before i did gives a win anyway, thanks for boosting my reputation Annabelle" Charlie told her his voice sounded more mythical when he said heavenly magic before going back to normal.

"I don't know why i bother, try and stay out of trouble, when you get into trouble i get into trouble" Annabelle told him before hovering away.

Well that was pointless what was she trying to make certain of of course he was a little mad but that didn't mean he actually cared, Charlie didn't even want to be an angel at all. He didn't like it the moment he arrived a long time ago and his opinon hadn't really changed. In theory it should've there was everything here but it just didn't matter to him it was giving you everything on a silver plate where's the challenge the struggle, the risk, the gamble and game of chance, it just wasn't the life Charlie wanted, if this was an Angel's existence than heaven could count Charlie out.

She wasn't exactly comfortable at the time it wasn't physically unpleasant in truth it was rather welcoming it wasn't cramped and gave her plenty of her room but still the feeling wasn't to her liking. She opened her green eyes and took in the area before turning to her side, it made Sasha feel angry and a bit disgusted at the time.

Sasha was lying down in a rather large box another dog beside her, he hadn't said anything yet or done anything not that it changed anything Sasha wasn't an idiot, she had met plenty like this before and watched more of them play the act during her original job, scumbag didn't even begin to describe all of them. Unfortunately Sasha needed their help she didn't like it but it was necessary and at least it was easy to do. Sasha began stretching her legs before moving out of the box. The other dog opened his eyes and noticed Sasha was up.

"Oh you're awake i wasn't certain it was a late before you went to bed" he told her.

Yeah it was what the heck did he think he was doing being beside her like that she should probably smack him no not yet she still needed his aid, sometimes you had to play the game properly.

"I didn't expect company in the morning" Sasha said her voice was more surprised than angry.

"Oh yeah, it started to rain i stayed out here for a moment, I can't really explain it i should've just stayed out here but it was getting cold even in there" He tried to explain.

Right, that was a great excuse how dumb did he think she was trying to play the nice guy act yeah that didn't work on her she saw it plenty of times it rarely ended well, he knew some good food joints that was what she needed right now.

"It's alright, it was comforting" Sasha said her voice carrying a hint of affection.

This seemed to catch his attention for a moment, he kind of doubted that, most girls would probably be pretty angry which she probably was she was just hiding it because well that he didn't know, but she looked hungry he may as well help her out a little.

"Okay, you said you needed something" The dog told her.

"Oh yes i need a place to get some food, preferably a larger sum" Sasha said sweetly but with a hint of nervousness.

"Sure, I can go help you get some if you're tired i could fetch it for you" He told her.

He seemed sincere but so did a lot of others, he was probably just trying to impress her to get some tail he already gave her some ideas already and with a little persuassion set her up for something that could definitely improve her position. In truth she just wanted to leave now she had a more important matter to attend to so sure go fetch it.

"I would appreciate that" Sasha told him.

He eyed her for a moment before conceding and running off to get her some good scraps of meat.

"Go ahead and keep it i hate owing people" Sasha said to herself she moved to a bucket he kept and pulled it open there were her retrievals from yesterday and her ticket was already placed good she had no reason to be here anymore.

Sasha gathered up her stuff and began leaving before moving back towards her home. He would probably wonder where she went well that didn't matter to her she wasn't interested in staying another day especially with how close he got to her last night, it was a raining night, maybe that was a little forgivable unless he was lying about that. With guys how could you tell? It really didn't matter she had one job that mattered if they wanted some relationship, romantic night under the stars and moon, or dreams of falling in love they could look elsewhere, if any of those were what they wanted they could count Sasha out.


	2. Chapter 2

: Chapter 1:

Too heavenly here

Charlie was watching as a bunch of angels began panicking desperately looking for their halos they sure took those seriously, they were floating rings over their head what was so important about them. Charlie watched as they searched on the floor for probably the tenth time, perhaps heaven did bring out insanity after all the official definition of insanity was doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results, holy crap heaven was insanity they all did the same thing everyday yet acted like it was different. Charlie smirked in amusement as the dogs frantically searched on the ground some even stuck their head in their shirt, why would it be there?

"It's not here i can't find it anywhere!" A large dog said.

"Mine's gone too, i looked everywhere!" A more slender one said.

Charlie's smirk grew bigger well time for the next part he wondered if they would fall for this?

"You're halo's gone just disappeared like that" Charlie said sounding confused with a hint of worry.

"What do you mean is something wrong?" The large dog asked.

"No, no it couldn't be I mean it's an urban legend, but you are showing the symptons" Charlie said concerned.

"What symptons, what's going on Charlie!?" The slender dog asked.

"Our your wings still there you know your uniform wings?" Charlie asked his voice had a hint of dread.

The dogs looked at him confused of course they were still there where else would they be they then looked at each other and both noticed their uniform wings were gone.

"They're gone, just like our halo!" They both screamed.

"Oh no, i didn't think this was real we must take action immediately" Charlie said his voice dead serious.

"What's happening to us!?" They asked him.

"The anti holy infection" Charlie said seriously though it took every ounce of self control he had not to burst out laughing.

The angels looked at Charlie in confusion they had never heard of that before what was it it certainly didn't sound good, if your wings and halo vanished what was the next stage of it, still it seemed odd and all they could both do was stare at Charlie in confusion.

"It's an ancient disease that came into existence back during the war, it's when the last traces of negative energy left from you know who, and his followers infects an angel it slowly strips them of their heavenly aura of their angel grace, first the halo, the wings then more and more until the angel is corrupted and falls from heaven." Charlie explained.

"How do we stop it!?" The dogs said in a blind panic.

"You are in the early stages so it's not strong yet you can release the negative energy before it taints you" Charlie said still trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"How" The dogs asked in desperation.

"You have to be bad, you cause a bunch of chaos and trouble and do mean things if you do this the negative energy will seap out and you will return to normal" Charlie answered.

The dogs nodded and then without even considering how ridiculous it sounded, they took off running jumping on wheels and knocking a bunch of angels off ledges rubbing their butts on walls, just all around odd stuff. Many angels were confused by what their fellow angels were doing, soon they began stealing bones and running off with them while knocking other dogs into their heavenly swimming pools. While other angels tried to talk with them. He wondered if the others would believe it how far could he take this, why not might as well find out. Charlie walked up to the dazed dogs and grabbed their halos while sneaking up and grabbing other ones, this could turn out even better than he thought.

The two dogs were now smashing down heavenly walls when a group of angels finally grabbed them.

"What are you doing?" She asked them.

"We don't have a choice we have to fight it" The large dog said.

"Fight what?" The girl angel asked.

"The anti holy infection it's corrupting us stripped our wings and halo, it's spreading anyone could have it!" The slender dog shouted.

"That's absurd!" A smaller dog said.

"Then where's your halo" the large dog asked terrified.

The dogs then noticed the smaller dogs halo was gone in fact so were many others, this thing was spreading fast.

"It's gone, many are gone the infection is spreading like wild fire we must purge it by being bad and all who are not infected must flee, flee!" The slender dog yelled.

All chaos broke loose, the angels went into full on panic mode screaming and running around in what seemed to be circles, others dived off of ledges while others retreated into the water some stuffed their heads into their shirts. Other's began reciting ridiculous prayers that weren't even a real language. Dogs began smashing things some angels got into full on fist fights punching each other in the face and apologizing each time. Bigger and larger angels were tackling the haloless dogs to the ground and dragging them away from the others. Before checking for their halos eventually they were grabbing so many dogs, the guards went into panic mode declaring the infection a full on pandemic. Angels were screaming and running around like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off. Walls were being broken people were being pushed off ledges while others were from the looks of it attempting to urinate on something, brawls were everywhere while other angels ran around in circles guards were screaming and running as well, the only thing missing was everything being in flames and it would match a pandemic. Charlie was rolling on the ground with laughter normally this would be awful but they couldn't actually hurt each other and everything being broken could be rebuilt instantly, so instead it was hilarious, this was the by far the best thing Charlie had ever done.

Annabelle was going through her book looking over the expected arrivals of the day when she heard dogs howling in desperation there were screams everywhere and prayers, though she didn't recognize them, in fact they were in simplest terms gibberish. Annabelle went outside her work area only to find complete chaos. Angels were punching each other, other's were diving from ledges, others were living under water, some were beating their heads against the walls, while others were smashing walls, then there were others running around stealing the infinite bones, those who weren't doing something strange were just running in what seemed to be circles. What the heck was going on, what on Earth were they doing they were panicked that's for sure but what in homes name were they freaking out over? Annabelle used her power to pull them all away.

"What is going on, are we under attack or something!?" Annabelle demanded.

"We are under attack the anti holy infection has spread it's infected most of heaven!" A guard said.

The what, what were they talking about Annabelle had never heard of it and considering Annabelle's information comes from well the big guy it was highly likely it didn't exist.

"The what, the anti holy, anti holy infection" Annabelle said trying to grasp it.

"Yes it starts with the disappearance of your halo then wings and eventually you fall from heaven" The large dog said.

No, that's not how falling worked nor did sin, it sounded absurd who on Earth told them this, oh who was she kidding she knew.

"Who told you this?" Annabelle asked her voice sounded like it she already knew.

"Charlie" A dog said.

"Charlie and you believed him!" Annabelle said in disbelief.

Many angels began trying to protest Annabelle merely snapped her kind of fingers and all halo and wings returned.

"Now clean up this mess if you work together it will only take a minute at most" Annabelle said she then turned to Charlie.

"Cloud now?" She said.

Before Charlie could respond a horn was heard blaring it was time it was gabriels horn the new arrivals were here. Charlie bolted past Annabelle and made his way to the holy gates. Other angels all gathered around the gates chanting and singing in joy, jeez did anything ever stop them from being so saintly it was creepy, seconds ago they were tearing heaven apart which was way more than Charlie expected them to do. They all arrived at the gates which opened gracefully as this happened Carface hid a smirk it was almost time and there it was the horn, soon very soon. Charlie arrived at the gate he had heard rumors that today was the day he was showing up it had been a long time and he was looking forward to seeing him.

A smaller dog watched as dogs came floating in.

"Check, check, moving on" He said rather emotionless not exactly the kind of voice to introduce you to heaven.

A dog came floating in on a pillow which the smaller dog caught and took.

"Sorry sir" He said taking the pillow from him, his voice was more lively here it then went back to sounding like a robot.

"Check, check, moving on" He said while looking through the list and turning to the gates no one else was coming, that was that.

"That's it, that's all dogs today" He said in a voice that would make a rock documentary sound like an opera.

Charlie was disappointed well kind of he was hoping to see him but he also was glad he was well still alive, still wouldn't hurt to check.

"Are you certain i was expecting someone today" Charlie asked.

"I'm not seeing any other new arrivals maybe lower" The dog said it almost put Charlie to sleep.

All of a sudden heaven opened up and a small dog wearing a green shirt and a red hat came flying through it and soaring through the air screaming rather loudly as he was thrown across the sky. The boring dog was still looking through the list examining each and every part carefully like every piece was a grain of sand. Charlie was about to fall asleep this time when he heard someone screaming across the sky. He turned and saw him flying right towards him he recognized him instantly his voice was recognizable too. Charlie smiled and caught him which pushed him back a little.

"Itchy" Charlie said happy.

"Oh yeah there he is" The boring dog said he never even raised his head from the list during that time, yeah Charlie was focusing on something else right now.

Itchy took in his surroundings it was rather pretty very bright with plenty of clouds though he couldn't see much at the time, he then turned and saw a dog staring at him german shepard wait a minute it was him, Charlie how was he seeing him now.

"Charlie is that you" Itchy said in shock.

"No, i'm Killer" Charlie said sarcastically.

Itchy got up to hug charlie in joy, but before he could he felt like he was going to vomit he then spit up what appeared to be a chicken bone, which Charlie caught before looking at it.

"Always told you chicken wings were bad for you" Charlie said with a smirk.

"Charlie it is you, i can't believe it!" Itchy said in joy hunging Charlie.

Charlie looked at the chicken wing again and then down at itchy, "Not exactly dignified i'd definitely say i got you beat in that category both times" Charlie said before throwing the bone down a pit.

"Hey wait a minute ain't you you know dead" Itchy asked.

"Oh yeah, took a trip to the pound" Charlie answered.

Itchy watched in shock as an angel uniform appeared around him as well as a pair of wings and a halo, even more so itchy didn't feel the need to scratch himself this was already feeling incredible.

"Welcome to paradise" Charlie said though it didn't sound too sincere.

Charlie began walking away while itchy followed him taking in the whole place. There were pools, bones, meat so much meat, so much wide space to run, dogs singing, others were chasing a bouncy ball that once they caught threw itself again, other dogs were doing more personal things which Itchy could not see nor could Charlie personal heavens were viewed only by those who they belonged to.

"This is great, I mean i can't even keep track of all this, there seems to be no limit to the fun to be had" Itchy said in awe.

"Swimming pools, fetch courses, mountains of bones, the sanctuary of meat, the heavenly shot, among many other things." Charlie said though he didn't sound interested, that was crazy how could Charlie sound so uncaring while saying all that, the sanctuary of meat Itchy was visiting that place soon.

"Of course you can fly to any point at any time, give it a shot" Charlie told him.

Itchy began flapping his wings and allowed him to hover off the ground and began soaring it barely took any effort at all and he mastered it immediately.

"Wow this is incredible i can move like a thing of light, and if i hit something i don't even feel it" Itcy said in excitement.

"No pain no bad feelings" Charlie said, though that didn't entirely make sense Charlie had plenty of bad feelings namely boredom.

"For the first time i don't need to scratch, this is this is something else" Itchy said.

"Believe me it gets old fast" Charlie told him.

"You can't be serious" Itchy said in disbelief.

Charlie wasn't surprised by Itchy's response but he just didn't feel it none of this mattered to him it was all too easy, he didn't want an easy win he wanted a struggle, a game of chance, something to make him feel alive, even if he were dead. He didn't want perfection.

"This place is supposed to have it all but it's just, i don't know it's just too, heavenly" Charlie said it took him a bit to think of a proper word.

"It's too calm, nice, quiet peaceful, just too happy and joyful, it's always sunny and clear" Charlie said which he had to admit sounded weird when he heard it but he believed it.

Itchy on the other hand was dumbfounded by what Charlie was saying how could those possibly be a bad thing, Itchy had enough of a struggle he was ready for some peace.

Charlie looked around at heaven feeling a strong sense of disdain for it he felt almost trapped, it wasn't how he lived it didn't fit who he was.

"It's too blissful here, i can barely stand it, pure and so paradise like, I don't know" Charlie said his words were confusing him, this was heaven why on Earth wasn't he happy, he tried to create his own heaven his personal one it worked for a bit but eventually it got old, heaven wasn't enough, life was what he needed.

"I feel like my brain is rotting melting into a pile of jello" Charlie stated his voice showing disdain, well maybe Charlie wasn't sure what his problem was, but he had an idea.

"What could possibly be missing Charlie?" Itchy asked in disbelief.

Charlie thought about it remembering the good old days his break out from prison, drinking himself into a stupor building his profit and his casino, hanging around with the pups he relatively enjoyed that. He also remembered running after Carface tried to gun him down now that was exciting. No excitement no surprises, just a boring routine.

"I need some action, taking the rules and playing fast and loose with them, playing the game and taking the risk, rolling the dice and relying on chance to decide the outcome. Maybe a little tail to boot" Charlie said not even bothering to hide his desire, many angels immediately moved away from Charlie some even raced to Annabelle, sinful thoughts.

"I need to feel alive, i need the one thing this joint doesn't have, a little sin" Charlie said giving a bit of a grin when he said the last part.

Itchy couldn't believe Charlie this was insane who would want anything from the real world when you have all this, Charlie needed to get his head on straight.

"I'm a hussler and I don't have a proper scam, what a waste, cut down in my prime, surrounded by a bunch of boy and girl scouts" Charlie said with a hint of disappointment yet also excitement in the possiblity of actually pulling something off.

Charlie felt his talons come out and felt that frustration of his returning, it was too much, it was too blissful, happy, perfect, paradise like, it was just too heavenly.

"It's too heavenly here, all of it it's not what i want or where i truly belong it's driving me up the wall, I'm going out of my head up here, it's dead, no deader than dead, You'll see it soon enough, believe me it's way too heavenly here" Charlie stated his voice became almost frustrated which seemed to scare some angels that kind of tone wasn't common he was creating a negative environment.

Forget them what did he care what they thought, still he needed to get out of here he was running out of pranks to pull mainly because the nature of heaven allowed him to immediately pull them off no way that infection scheme would've worked in the real world. His brain was wasted here. He couldn't take it much longer this place was so dull and boring he felt like he was turning into a zombie. Everytime the gate opened it was tempting to just jump down the hole and fall to Earth maybe he would next time.

Itchy looked at Charlie dumbfounded that was a counteraction if he ever heard one it was ridiculous, was Charlie insane? It didn't make any sense to Itchy at all.

"Charlie you gotta see a doctor or something" Itchy told him.

Charlie ignored him and instead stared at the gates with a sense of longing and an overwhelming need to tear them open and pull himself through. This place was dead no the real action was down below he had to get down there and start living again.


	3. Chapter 3

: Chapter 2:

Special mission

Years ago, Sasha was sitting in a small box listening as her boss ranted at his workers, workers that was a good term to use for them apparently he wasn't satisified with their work, what did he want from them really, wasn't he already asking enough of them as it was? Sasha was but a pup working in the log rooms gathering the papers and listening to whatever news or request came in. They came in all the time plenty of requests too most of them vulgar and dirty. Sasha could still hear her boss ranting about the decline in his workers performance.

"It's been taxing we haven't really had much time to recover you're supposed to wait a day or so." A female shepard said.

"Don't talk to me about how to run my business you have a job to do now do it or I'll throw you back on the street and find one who can!" Her boss said angered.

The "workers" nodded before leaving, Sasha watched as they left the area and returned to their rooms, one of them looked at Sasha with pity before continuing on her way.

"Sasha get in here you mut!" Her boss shouted.

Sasha pulled herself up and entered his office it was rather big for a young pup like her. She sat down quietly waiting for her boss to begin.

"We're suffering set backs in the business we need to make up for our losses, I got contact with another client i need you to go with our service worker and monitor her make certain she meets expectations." He told her.

Sasha didn't fully understand what he meant by expectations but okay how hard could it be, she nodded.

Her boss took out a bunch of pills as well as some sort of drink, "Set the clock I gave you at the hour point give her these repeat until the clock reaches it's stop point, that will guarantee satisfaction." He told her while handing her the items and the watch.

He didn't say anything else he just gestured her to leave. Sasha left and met with the latest worker a whippet, who looked at her surprised.

"I've been requested to support you" Sasha said.

What, no she was pretty much a puppy how could she possibly support her what purporse was there in forcing her into this?

"How?" The whippet asked.

"Just give some items if your job becomes tasking, whatever it is." Sasha said.

That would suffice she didn't know at least there was that and if she needed the aid she would deal with it still she hated this little pup even being here.

"Alright stay out of the work area we work in private if i need your aid i will come outside" She told her.

Sasha nodded before following her.

Sasha was waiting outside her partner hadn't emerged yet not for anything did she not need aid well she was one of the top workers so it would make sense. Sasha watched as the whippet emerged from a doggy door she moved up to Sasha.

"Thank you for your patients we're good we can leave now." She told her.

"Hey babe gotta admit you really know your stuff" Another dog said this one a rotweller.

The whippet ignored him her job was done, the rotweller noticed Sasha and looked at her in confusion.

"What's with the kid I mean I might know someone, but i don't like any of them." He said.

The whippet turned to him angered, "don't talk like that around her" she said angered.

"I'll say whatever the heck i want, send a message to your boss just looking at the girl when she's of age she's gonna be a bombshell and I'll pay double for that" The rotweller said.

"Double for what?" Sasha said in confusion she had to admit she was feeling a little uncomfortable.

The whippet walked up to the rotweller and in a blur punched him right in the face. Sasha watched in confusion.

It was a busy workday the following evening, calls and messages were coming in everywhere most of them of which Sasha had to answer she didn't get all of it as there were many words she didn't understand or know the meaning of. She could also overhear other male dogs talking to her boss in anger.

"This isn't what we paid for, they're supposed to satisfy and stay quiet" One said.

"And they're not always doing the first part yet alone the second" Another said.

"I should've have to pretend to be a nice guy to get them in the mood" A third said.

Sasha listened to all of them and was feeling sick these guys were jerks they didn't even remotely care about the workers why couldn't they talk, or act. What did they want from them, and pretending to be a nice guy shouldn't you be one of those anyway? Sasha didn't quite know what they were talking about though a part of her was beginning to understand one thing the workers job was not a good job. Sasha moved away as her boss went into a screaming fit she heard the sound of his paw smacking one of them she then heard the sound of blows being dealt all throughout the night. Sasha couldn't fully ignore it and instead went outside waiting until her boss left his office, he ignored Sasha and walked to his home. Sasha went back into the work place and rested in her bed. She wondered why all these guys were complete self centered jerks were they all like that it sure seemed to be the case regarding the ones she knew, if so Sasha wasn't certain she ever wanted to get to know one.

Present day, Sasha opened her eyes and took in her surroundings another dream of her past she didn't like remembering it and deeply felt for all the women who put up with it, she was never one of them no when her boss recruited her she bluntly told him to go to hell, and walked out the door. Since then many guys tried to impress her she let a few closer than she should've this proved to be a mistake on her part they all wanted the same thing. Fine if she was irresistible to them then she would use that to her advantage and ensnare them with their own desire and lust. She would take her boss's work style and turn it on them.

Sasha was sitting beside another dog he was smiling like a love sick puppy clearly trying to find something to say. Sasha let him continue to try he helped her up and began following her offering her food he found in a dumpster as well as doggy toys. Sasha gave him a small smile.

"It's nice" She said her voice mimicking affection.

"Really you think so i was wonder if maybe you would like to go out sometime i know some great restaurants out back." He asked her excited.

Oh yeah she bet he did but he wasn't the one playing the game she was and she wasn't going to give him a chance to turn the tides on her no way she got what she needed and in truth needed to get back home.

"No thank you" Sasha said before turning away from him.

He looked a little confused he thought they were getting somewhere was he coming on too strongly, she didn't approach him he had to do that but he thought maybe she was interested did he mis read her messages.

"Oh okay, sorry i thought you were, it was silly of me i apologize, you can keep the gifts you look like you need them" He told her before turning away, it was unfortunate she really was gorgeous and seemed like a nice girl or maybe he misread that it didn't matter she wasn't interested no reason in trying to force it.

Sasha watched him leave with detachment finally she gathered everything he gave her grabbed his gifts and moved to a market.

"How much would say this is worth?" Sasha asked while placing a rather nice ball and dog ribbon in the counter.

"Probably a one or two small things of meat" The owner told her.

"I'll take it" Sasha said.

He took the items and handed her the meat which he wrapped in bag and placed in a basket which Sasha took. Sasha then began moving back towards her home many tried to approach her asking if she needed a hand she ignored them and continued moving, she already got what she needed there was no reason to trust any of them for the time being especially not with the show nearing which would cover her and her boy for a few days. She didn't need them, she could handle herself.

Carface was moving towards the entrance of the gates where Gabriel horn was located, sitting safely under a glass container. Carface looked around he had to make certain no one was watching the horn was under security often any being approaching it was usually sensed well any heavenly being after all no one else was in heaven, Carface wasn't just heavenly. He was ready he began channel his soul and connected to Red he needed his aid if he was going to pull this off.

"Are you ready" Red asked him.

"Yeah, you certain you can block my presence from the other angels and heaven?" Carface asked.

"Do not doubt my power Carface i literally rebuilt you piece by piece after you're stupid suicidal challenge" Red said clearly annoyed by his doubt.

Carface couldn't argue with that Red definitely had a point there and even better once he had powerful friends that gator wasn't around much longer, now he was a nice leather jacket, boots and gloves as well as a few other things since Carface had a lot of spare material.

"Well then let there be magic" Carface said.

Red unleashed an aura of red energy around Carface it felt powerful it made Carface feel stronger than ever before he liked this feeling, power was exactly the kind of a thing he needed.

"You have only a few minutes before it wears off don't mess this up Carface" Red warned.

Carface ignored his warning and moved towards the horn smiling wickedly as he approached the glass, he placed his paws on it and expected it to move with ease that wasn't exactly what happened instead it wouldn't budge at all. Carface pulled harder trying to move it but it was to no avail he couldn't move it at all. He jumped up on the glass trying to twist it but slid down it quite slowly his claws scratched the glass which also pulled up his cheeks he then slide down slowly. Carface could feel it his time was running out he needed to do this now. Carface looked at his angel badge and smirked he then carved it across the glass cutting out a small chunk and making a hole, he reached in and grabbed the horn. Why didn't he think of that sooner?

Carface approached the gates and blew the horn which started to open but not entirely well can't expect perfection your first try he blew it again a little longer resulting in it opening. Alright the longer you used it the more it opened simple enough. Carface blew the horn again this time holding his symphony and the gate opened, perfect now for the next part. Carface went back to the glass and pulled out a fake horn forged by Red he placed it in the glass placed the carved out chunk back on and let Red's energy repair it he then added some of his own angel energy to drain out the demonic energy. Perfect now it was time to leave Carface took Gabriels horn and moved out of the gates where a giant hole was waiting the way back to Earth. Carface took the horn and jumped down it but then something strange happened the exit detected him and reacted blasting Carface out while the horn fell back to Earth. What was that about why couldn't he get through. Carface looked at himself and noticed he still had his angel uniform and halo he always thought they were just for show but now it was clear as long as you had one you couldn't leave heaven.

"Blasted Heaven fashion sense" Carface said angered pulling his uniform off and throwing his halo aside, he then dived down the hole and plummeted back towards Earth.

Carface fell towards a massive city buidings and skyscrapers reached towards the sky, the streets were packed with people while cars traveled down the highways, there was a smell of car fumes and and other smells from the factories. There was a massive bridge several miles long he recognized it the golden gate bridge. San Francisco he landed in San Francisco, not good of all the places for the horn to land, this wouldn't be easy.

"Where's the horn!" Red demanded.

"We have a problem you forgot to tell me i couldn't leave while i was still wearing my heaven uniform and halo" Carface told him.

"You dived down while you were still holding the horn before removing your heaven gear, that means you don't have it!" Red said clearly angered.

Carface could tell Red was angry furious actually but he didn't have time for that he had to find that horn in the city and he wasn't sure how, his angel senses which could likely hear it's heavenly melody probably didn't work anymore due to his alliance with Red.

"We're going to have to change tactics" Carface said.

"Get back here I have a different plan and we might be able to make this work still" Red said.

Carface didn't know what Red had planned but for now he would have to listen though he hated the idea of Red giving him an order but for now he would listen, he wondered what it was Red wanted him for and just what he had planned.

Annabelle was going through the latest records of Heaven Charlie's latest scheme caused quite the outcry and many of the top angels were very angry about it, her boss on the other hand Annabelle wasn't certain she hadn't heard from him yet. Still that whole fake plage fiasco had all of heaven in an uproar some were even questioning if Charlie deserved to be an Angel. Annabelle felt that claim was nonsense Charlie gave his life for that little girl and he did so knowing he would suffer in hell for all eternity afterwards, that was an act worthy of heaven. Carface was the one who concerned Annabelle she still wasn't certain he deserved his angel badge, never mind the technicality that allowed him to get into heaven. She felt a presence many top ranking angels were speaking to her from across Heaven.

"I know this was bad but you know the sacrifice he made, he's a good person deep down" Annabelle defended.

Another voice spoke to her this one seemed less certain about her choice.

"Carface is the one you should be worried about he shouldn't of ever returned." Annabelle argued.

The presence argued back stating what Annabelle already knew.

"I know they wouldn't take him but it doesn't make sense when did he ever reject a soul, it was supposed to be some kind of agreement in exchange for our claiming of Charlie, but that doesn't make sense why would he give up a soul?" Annabelle questioned.

The other angels didn't have an answer but they were still concerned about Charlie. Annabelle looked through her records and found what she was looking for she went over it carefully while the other angels continued to question the issue with Charlie.

"He's not happy, he's not satisified, we haven't faced this before at least not in a very long time, but he's still a true angel he can prove it." Annabelle stated.

The other angels agreed to Annabelle's proposal. Good there was still a chance Annabelle was certain Charlie was a good person worthy of being an Angel there was just something holding him back the pureness of heaven just didn't fit him. Annabelle looked at the file she found and examined it perfect this was exactly what they needed now she just needed to call Charlie and begin his mission.

Charlie was pacing around heaven in complete and utter boredom while itchy was gathering what appeared to be a mountain of bones. Charlie did that once as well it got old. Itchy then moved onto the sanctuary of meat which he gleefully tore into, tasty but same old same old. Itcy emerged carry more food and bones than even the largest of dogs should be able to carry yet alone a small one like Itchy.

"I'm telling you you're wrong about this place Charlie, there's no end to what is possible i went to sleep and immediately found myself in one of my birthday celebrations the one before you went to the big house that was one of the happiest days of my life and i can relive it whenever i want" Itchy said ecstatic.

Charlie ignored itchy again, he did that too it didn't hold up, Charlie watched as Itchy ate his food and couldn't help but question what happened to Anna Marie.

"Hey itch what happened with you and Anna Marie?" Charlie asked.

"She grew up and when she grew up I decided to move on she didn't need me anymore she had her own family and I've never been a house dog." Itchy answered.

"You just left her" Charlie said trying not to sound angry.

"No, I visited her regularly in fact i think i visited her shortly before i passed." Itchy stated.

"By swallowing a chicken bow warned you about those things" Charlie said.

Itchy had to admit that was confusing he didn't remember his death was that normal did Charlie remember any of his deaths?

"Charlie i don't remember dying, do you remember your deaths?" Itchy asked.

"The first one I didn't remember at all until I was told about it, the second one was unclear at first but i remembered it in a full detail once I was in hell." Charlie said.

Itchy was shocked Charlie was in hell once he had no idea, Charlie had seen both heaven and hell that was unique he couldn't help but wonder if Charlie's time in hell might have something to do with his displeasure of heaven.

"You went to Hell, do you still remember it?" Itchy asked.

Oh yeah Charlie remembered it very vividly in gruesome detail, the fire like imps biting into his nose and ear tearing away at them, one of them ripped his ear off and it did it piece by piece. Another tore his nose pretty much in half. He desperately tried to climb to safety but that was a false hope leaving you to think you could escape the pain only to realize you couldn't. Charlie remembered the moment his flesh touched the lava it burned god it burned so much melting through his fur, skin flesh, muscle and finally bone. The imps dragged him into the lava holding him under as he felt his face burn and then melt he could see bits of his own skull see his skeleton which was slowly liquifying. Spikes stabbed into his chest right between his ribs lifting him up by them like a hook eventually they snapped them and even tore them apart before tearing them out. The walls were almost alive biting into his hand as he tried to climb chomping and grinding away at it very slowly devouring it bit by bit tearing away the fur, skin, muscle and finally bone. The flesh and bone on his left arm was so mangled it eventually was just torn off. He remembered seeing himself desperately screaming and begging for it to end, he was flat out told it wouldn't.

Charlie began to shake and tremble for a bit Itchy noticed it and he knew he asked something he shouldn't of Charlie remembered and it traumatized him.

"Charlie are you alright, Charlie!" Itchy cried out to him.

Charlie regained control of himself, "Yeah it's just i can't forget that nothing could purge the memories, anyway i didn't remember my deaths originally, I've talked to a lot of people they don't really remember it either, it's apparently normal." Charlie said.

"Alright then" Itchy said.

An angel approached them both, "Charlie Annabelle requests your presence she requests itchy come as well." He said.

Charlie and Itchy looked at each other confused he wondered what Annabelle wanted to speak to him about?

Charlie and Itchy were sitting down on a bright cloud which Annabelle descended upon. She turned to Itchy and gave him a kind smile that all but said welcome, she then turned to Charlie and seemed much more serious.

"We have an issue Charles" Annabelle told him.

"Annabelle come on you know the anti holy infection isn't real" Charlie said.

"Yes, that's not the issue, an angel has fallen from heaven and landed on Earth in San Francisco" Annabelle said.

"So who is it and what do we have to do with it?" Itchy asked.

Annabelle always liked Itchy always there to act as a sort of moral compass to Charlie he could at times be a bit cowardly and even selfish but he was a good dog, she was pleased to have him here though she would've preferred it was a little later, she preferred all dogs and even humans arrival here be delayed as long as possible.

"An angel being on Earth is an imbalance we didn't entirely plan for this as such it's an imbalance on Earth that could cause supernatural like sightings more than necessary for this to work we need to establish an angel like situation." Annabelle explained.

"Angel like situation like what?" Charlie asked.

"A guardian angel, an Angel to guide someone in need this was already planned but this situation forces us to accelerate and our original choice is unavaliable, we need you to fill it in." Annabelle stated.

A guardian Angel to someone back on Earth, back to Earth yes, this was the opening he was waiting for a chance to leave this place and get back to the good stuff that's the way Charlie liked it, Annabelle wanted a guardian Angel well Charlie Barkin was her dog

"Me a guardian angel, yeah Annabelle i think, I think i get where you're coming from, there's someone desperate and in need out there who needs guidance who needs help, and i swear i will see to it that they find what they seek, that their prayers are answered." Charlie said trying to hide his excitement.

Annabelle could tell Charlie was full of it he wasn't interested in the job he was interested in going back, which was unfortunate Annabelle needed Charlie to prove himself.

"So this mission matters to you, good because this is your final test if you pass this you will have earned your angel badge" Annabelle told him.

"Wait, this is a test what if i fail?" Charlie asked more concerned now.

"Then you will deemed unworthy of being an Angel" Annabelle said quite seriously.

Charlie felt a chill go up his spine if he wasn't an angel would he go back to, hell? Would he have to spend eternity there?

"You mean i'll be cast out into hell" Charlie said not even bothering to hide his fear.

"What, no you would have to do something truly terrible for that to happen, you might be cast out of heaven wandering" Annabelle said.

"How long do i have?" Charlie asked.

"It doesn't work that way if the person you were sent for dies or ends up on a dark path you fail."

So he would remain on Earth in definitely and his time table was very flexible, hm Charlie was seeing a lot of pros to this and very few cons, and even more so this job had no specific time table so Charlie could drag this thing out for however long necessary, oh yeah he liked this, this was good this was very very good.

"I understand I accept this responsibility Annabelle" Charlie told her if he could do it unseen he would smirk but for now he kept it in.

"I have the utmost faith in your abilities and compassion Charlie, but just in case something goes wrong, here" Annabelle said holding out her paw and releasing a heavenly aura around Charlie.

"It's enough heavenly energy for one miracle, use it wisely" Annabelle said.

"Charlie Barkin Guardian Angel at your service" Charlie said a bit arrogantly.

"I am certain you will do fine but just to make sure I'm sending Itchy along with you." Annabelle stated.

Wait what when was he drafted for this he didn't sign up for some guardian angel mission, he just got here surely an angel got down time before their first mission.

"Wait, what but I just got here, come on i know nothing about guardian angel business!" Itchy tried to reason while Annabelle used a telepathic force to pull Itchy toward the exit.

Charlie already slipped out of his heaven uniform and jumped down the exit cheering all the way. Itchy tried to fight the force pulling him but it was a useless attempt and he was pulled right out of his angel uniform and dropped down the exit. Annabelle watched as they both departed she wasn't certain she liked Charlie's demeanor but she had to have faith in him he proved himself once he could do it again, and Annabelle knew Charlie she knew who he was beneath she knew what he wanted and she knew he agreed to this for entirely selfish reasons but she believed he would fulflill his duty, Charlie was a true angel she knew that much and she would have faith that those in need of help would find deliverance.

 _Well it seems we have started the actual mission but as you can see it's already quite different, what is this mission I'm guessing you already know this answer. Anyone disappointed by Carface in the sequel I think will be quite pleased with him here he ends up way more menacing and threatening than he was in all the movies even the original. Finally what's your view of Sasha so far there's a lot more to her backstory to come and she's far more cynical than she originally was, what do you think the cause of this was, when did it happen, the answer to this will be revealed as Sasha's story continues to unravel._


	4. Chapter 4

: Chapter 3:

Count me out

A massive glowing light opened over the massive city of San Francisco shining down in the middle of the street no one or thing could actually see it nor could they see the ones falling from it, they also couldn't hear the very loud scream of a tiny dog all the way down. Itchy screamed as he and Charlie descended down to the Earth his scream would start of long then turn into three shorter ones before turning into almost a dog whimpering they then crashed into the ground and slid across it. Charlie pulled himself up no damage to them at all from the drop great, that's what he liked. He took in his surroundings it was a small downtown area a bunch of bars and clubs mostly some entering the mature night hours, goody his favorite. Charlie also noticed many casinos his home forte. He smelled the air the factories, the filth, sewage and car fumes, home sweet home.

"The sight, the roaring engines, the fumes can you feel it Itch, we are home." Charlie said in joy.

Itchy didn't have time to react to Charlie's statement as a car was heading right at them with minimum concern of slowing down. Itchy did what he always did in these kind of scenarios he screamed and panicked. He dived out of the way while Charlie paid it no heed.

"Well how do we find this person in need?" Itchy asked.

'Oh i'm certain it will come to us, our holy aura will guide us to the truth till then i'm getting a cold one" Charlie said turning to a night club.

"No Charlie, we are here for a reason we fulfill our mission then it's straight back to heaven" Itchy said already understanding why Annabelle sent him if Charlie was alone it was very likely the mission would never be completed.

"What's the hurry Itch let's have some fun while we're here, come on, drinks are on me" Charlie said before entering the night club.

Well that went well it took Charlie about thirty seconds to get distracted, new record maybe. Itchy raced after Charlie into the night club. It was pretty ran down the painting was a bit faded, the floor was basic and the tables looked rather old though the lights seemed new shining down emitting a rather nice glow. Many dogs were dancing to the beat of the music some with a girl. Charlie smirked at the sight this was his heaven, Charlie began turning to some of the girls, examining them, a german shepard those are nice, a whippet too much like annabelle, a rotweller female rotwellers are psychotic though they also can give you one heck of a night, he would keep them in consideration. Charlie noticed a dalmation, no they tend to be annoying. Plenty of options to choose from but first a drink, after all Charlie's game was at it's best when he had a beer in his paw.

"Hey bartender give me a cold one over here" Charlie called out.

The bartender filled a glass and slid it across the table there was a hint of style to it kind of like Charlie's casino from awhile back. Charlie was about to enjoy when something weird happened it stopped in front of him and moved to another dog. Charlie was not pleased about that, he wanted his beer was he not loud enough.

"Hey over here, can't a dog get a beer" Charlie said, still no one was responding to him, fine he was going to settle for a glass but he would be happy to have a ceg instead.

Charlie slid across the table and slid under the ceg letting the whole thing pour into his mouth but nothing happened, it wasn't touching him. Charlie turned to a mirror and noticed his reflection wasn't there. He tightened his fist in anger, and turned to a glass where he saw Annabelle in it's reflection.

"Come on Charles you didn't think i would just let you wander the world willy nilly like that, I'm not stupid" Annabelle told him.

Charlie blew on the drink which caused the bubbles to obscure Annabelle and block her vision Charlie then tried to swat the cup aside but it didn't work. Instead he moved up and tried to grab it as expected it slightly slid to the person beside him, who didn't drink it instead he vomited in it, Annabelle began choking and gagging on it before fading.

"How's that for my response?" Charlie told her.

"Charlie can you see it we're not here we're ghost." Itchy said.

"I know, should've expected this, Annabelle that rotten trickster." Charlie said in anger.

Itchy tried not to laugh at that one Charlie was accusing her of being the trickster he only agreed to this so he could trick her into getting him back to Earth, apparently Charlie did not like someone being a better trickster than he was.

They turned to the stage where some dog rather small with gold fur was singing what appeared to be some country romance song. Great both Charlie and Itchy hated Country. Charlie gave a look of almost disgust before turning to the counter and slumping down, Itchy ignored the song and moved to the back of the bar. Other dogs looked like they were about to fall asleep others just fell over on the ground clearly drunk off their tails, it didn't raise Charlie's spirit. The dog began to wrap up his song when the owner signaled him to stop he didn't seem to notice him he then used a cane to grap him and pull him off the stage. Good maybe the next song would actually be good, itchy thought to himself the owner of the club arrived on the stage looking at his near dead audience.

"Uh thank you now our final contestant Miss Sasha La Fleur" He said hoping the name would get audiences attention it was a girl so that kind of got their attention.

The lights all dimmed and a small spot light shined on the stage revealing the shadow of what appeared to be an irish setter, her shadow moved ever slightly across the back of the stage as a small jazz like melody began to play.

"If you got romance on your mind

If you like to stroll hand in hand

If you want to cuddle in the moon light"

She began to sing as her shadow moved ever so slightly across the stage.

Her voice alone caught a lot of dogs attention who immediately shot up and began paying attention to the stage. Charlie heard her voice as well but decided to ignore it for now, Itchy didn't even bother no point in looking at a girl you can't do anything with.

She slowly emerged from the back of the stage and revealed herself to the crowd, to say she was attractive was an understatement of absurd proportions. She was an exceptionally beautiful irish setter with golden fur and her underbelly a light golden cream, she had dark brown hair which blended with her golden fur, and her eyes were light green. She slowly moved to the lower sections of the stage, and well to say the mood of the club changed would be like saying an atomic bomb is only a little noisy. Dogs who looked almost dead all had their eyes glued to the stage, many full on let their tongues hang out while panting, as she continued to sing.

"And whisper ain't love great" She sang.

Dogs began drooling left and right, Itchy actually did take notice of her and yeah she was attractive one of the most attractive dogs he had ever seen, oh crap had Charlie seen her yet, please say no.

"If you want someone to buy that sweet talk that you guys all love to spout" She sang, resulting in a bunch of dogs all howling in what was likely lust and desire.

"Baby count me out" Sasha sang her paw gently flipping her hair up in the process as her band began adding a jazz saxophone to her tune.

"If you want to dance cheek to cheek"

"Then go home and talk all out long" Sasha sang her voice echoing around the club.

Every dog may as well of fallen head over heels in love with her, two smaller ones drooling rather profusely grabbed a flower and tossed it up to her. Sasha watched as the flower landed on the stage, oh yeah that was going to disuade her she wondered if they even knew what she was saying she was all but telling them to forget about it the message apparently wasn't setting in.

"If you want to send somebody flowers" Sasha sang grabbing the flower and tossing it aside it landed on a table of a bunch dogs playing cards the results were predictable. They all began reaching for the flower and began fighting amongst themselves pilling on each other throwing each other around and wrestling for the flower she touched.

"And sing a stupid song" Sasha sung there was a hint of contempt in her voice not that anyone noticed it her line in particular seemed to be directed at the morons fighting amongst themselves, she wasn't interested that was the whole point of this song, morons.

Charlie was slouching on the table when he caught sight of her reflection, holy mary mother of heaven, who was that, she was gorgeous just holy, she was beautiful as heaven and hot as hell all at the same time. Charlie immediately sat up and turned around staring at her dumbfounded with a look of hunger, desire and a million other things he couldn't describe. Charlie had known a lot of women in his life and seen plenty in his afterlife but none like this one. Her fur seemed to emit some kind of glow of sorts you could see it even in the darkest of areas. The way her hair flowed down, the way she slowly moved around and her voice which was almost hypnotizing in it's abosutely gorgeous range and tone. Charlie couldn't properly breath and felt his legs starting to give out, jesus who was she?

"If you want a woman who believes that you're what her life's all about" Sasha sang.

Charlie stared at her and caught sight of her face and in that moment he was completely gone, she had light green eyes and brown hair which she slightly flipped with a somewhat smirk, Charlie felt his legs beginning to give it out as his heart which wasn't actually out there accelerated he couldn't even think coherent thoughts anymore.

"Baby Count me out" Sasha said flipping her hair slightly before jumping from the stage as she did this, Charlie's legs gave out and he slumped in his chair.

"I've been there, I've done that" Sasha sang while walking around the crowd who continued to howl in what she could only assume was desire.

"It's nowhere, it's old hat, forgot those thoughts" Sasha sung her voice once again showing a hint of contempt towards her crowd, Charlie had regained control of himself and was racing towards her Itchy immediately pursuing him.

Sasha jumped up on a table staring down at a rather big dog smoking a cigar.

"You're thinking mister and just think of me as your sister" Sasha sung the first part was probably the most agressive her song had been but after mister her voice becaming far softer than it had been through out the large dog toppled over onto the ground, Sasha ignored him and moved on.

"If you want to send valentines" Sasha sang while dogs threw cards that were likely asking for her number at her.

"If you want to write poetry" Sasha sang while allowing her tail to brush against their nose as she said poetry before quickly pulling it away.

She grabbed a dog by the chin, holding him there for a moment.

"Here's a little change, go call somebody" Sasha sung before letting him go and moving on.

She walked across the air vent which blew across her near perfect fur while everyone in the crowd continued to drool and fawn over her at this point there were even a few girls who looked interested.

"Who doesn't look like me" Sasha sung as she crossed the vent and approached the top of the stage.

"And if you got plans to fall in love without a shadow of a doubt" Sasha sang as her band began to reach a near climax as did her voice.

Itchy desperately tried to hold Charlie back what did he think he was going to do, Charlie yanked free and jumped on the stage.

"Baby count me out" Sasha sang as Charlie followed her.

"That's what i say I say baby" Sasha's voice reached a final climax, as Charlie tried to kiss her it was in truth stupid but Charlie's brain wasn't exactly intact at the moment, naturally she passed right through him.

Charlie nearly fell over and watched as she went to the exit of the stage.

"Count me out" Sasha sang more softly, as she did Charlie fell over on the ground in a heap his tongue hanging out.

"Hound dog" Sasha finished as her song concluded, the whole club went nuts all of them cheering and howling for her some were actually trying to rush back stage only for security to stop them, they really were stupid she flat out told them she wasn't interested and mocked all their efforts and they still didn't get it.

Itchy ran up to Charlie who was lying down drooling into the floor.

"Charlie you there"

"Itch, I can't breath, I gotta meet her itch, i gotta meet her" Charlie said quietly gasping between each statement.

"But she can't even see you Charlie, how do you plan to meet her?" Itchy said.

Charlie pondered Itchy's words they made sense what was he supposed to do what could he do but then again he couldn't ignore that encounter never in all his life had he fallen that hard, and Charlie once had a three way, that was a good day. Still he had to find a way, but how?


	5. Chapter 5

: Chapter 4:

Red's Gift

Charlie was pondering his current situation when he saw a small smoke cloud around him and saw a giant bull dog smoking a cigar, well what was he doing here?

"Back in circulation Charlie" Carface said while flicking his cigar away.

"Oh yeah my circulation rate is very high" Charlie said.

"Hello Carface, wait a minute Carface!" Itchy said rather calmly before freaking out upon remembering who he was talking to.

"Ha Ha quite the bombshell isn't she I've seen some nice other ones too" Carface said before turning to a waitress.

"Hey can i get a refill over here?" Carface said as the waitress approached him.

Charlie felt amusement at this current situation he knew it it would be fun seeing carface realize it oh why not he could taunt him.

"I don't think she got that Carface I'm afraid she just can't "see" what you're order is" Charlie taunted.

Carface smirked at Charlie before presenting her a tip she then handed him his drink which Carface downed in a gulp, he then smirked in amusement at Charlie again.

"Seemed to get it just fine, I can get other orders as well" Carface said smugly.

Charlie looked at Carface in confusion how was this possible how could Carface be tangible but not Charlie what did he do to get this and more importantly could it apply to Charlie and get him his actual breathing life back, either way he had to know, what secret was Carface hiding he had to know he had to know it. Carface could see Charlie's confusion and reveled in it he then gave Charlie a smug smile and pulled his shirt revealing a strange glowing collar on his neck.

"As long as I'm wearing this baby I'm flesh and blood" Carface told him.

"Really where did you get it" Charlie asked clearly facinated with this new prospect.

"Just a buddy of mine" Carface answered.

"Charlie you can't trust Carface he shouldn't of gotten into heaven at all" Itchy tried to argue.

Carface blew a puff of smoke in his face ignoring his coughing and gagging and turning back to Charlie he could see it Charlie was desperate for what he had to offer him, there was no bargain to even make whatever the deal was whatever the stipulations Charlie already agreed to them. Charlie didn't care about consequences, price or debts all he cared about was being alive again, they had him, but first one more push.

"My mistake, I thought you might be interested in meeting him in sharing this new discovery with my old partner, but if there's still bad blood then it's best we avoid each other" Carface said.

Charlie jumped in front of Carface his desperation clear, "Whoa there Carface that was long ago angels are all about forgiveness so come on what do you say." Charlie said.

"Anything for a friend" Carface said before gesturing Charlie to follow him.

Itchy tried to stop Charlie but he ignored him following Carface, Ichy raced after him hoping to find any trace he saw Carface and Charlie approaching a dark run down house which had a fence going around it.

"He's not very wealthy but the place is cheap and the fence keeps most people out" Carface said as he led Itchy and Charlie to the entrance opening the door and stepping inside.

"Hey Red!" Carface called out but there was no sign of him anywhere, not too surprising considering he could literally teleport.

"He's probably out back have a look around" Carface said his tone was rather welcoming.

Itchy and Charlie looked around the place there wasn't a whole lot see at the time the place was pretty broken however charlie did notice something a model of a boat on a sea it looked kind of like the hell boat in his time there, though not completely. He also noticed quite a few good pieces of art one of them looked like a version of the last supper but a little different another looked like it was from Paradise lost, and of course someone had an image of the crucified christ. A lot of dark stuff quite religious not someone he would expect Carface to asscoiate with angel or not. He entered a room where he saw a bunch of chairs gathered around a table with a crystal ball. Charlie jumped in the chair pretending to peer into the crystal ball.

"Itchy in the near future you will angrily scold me" Charlie said in a joking manner.

"You don't need a crystal ball for that" Itchy said.

Carface approached Charlie, "You're in the wrong seat move it" He said.

A lone figure emerged from the back walking on a cane as he slowly approached the table he seemed to have some sort of limp and his eyes weren't fully opened he definitely looked as you would expect a fortune teller to look. He moved towards his seat and Charlie jumped from it moving to his own, He didn't seem to mind Charlie's actions.

"Carface that's no way to treat customers" Red said his voice sounding like that of a weak old man.

"Red i would like to introduce you to" Carface began to say.

"Charlie Barkin, Itchy Ichiford I bid you welcome" Red said politely.

He knew their names how was that possible they never met him before in their entire lives how did he know who they were? Well he knew of Angel's maybe he knew of Charlie's sacrifice and thus knew of Itchy as well, who knows really, it was a puzzling thing.

"Red sees all and knows all, ha ha" Carface said with a chuckle.

"You're too complimentary" Red said humbly.

Charlie turned to Red this was it the exact reason he came here the freedom he sought.

"We hear you have some special collar?" Charlie asked making it sound more like a question than it actually was politeness was an important part of business.

"Collars oh yes, they're going to be the next big thing" Red said while opening his crystal ball to reveal two collars in there as if he knew they were already coming.

Itchy looked at them it seemed like a good deal but something didn't seem right he wasn't comfortable being around Carface as it was but this there was something off he couldn't explain it but one thing he knew for certain was that he didn't like this this whole thing just something seemed wrong with it, and the worst part was he didn't know what it was .

"What's the catch" Itchy asked.

Red didn't react to his words but was impressed so many often dived head first into these things without even bothering to consider what they were agreeing to, he then turned to Charlie and kept his emotions under control in time, but for now he needed to play this smoothly.

"No catch any friend of Carface is a friend of mine" Red replied.

Charlie looked at the collars grabbing it, "How long do they last?" Charlie asked.

"How long is your life span?" Red replied.

Whoa he was serious these things were permanent, an entire life time that was a damn good deal without a doubt the best Charlie had ever faced, it would be downright stupid not to take this deal hell it wasn't a deal it was a gift maybe there was a price but in truth Charlie didn't care for his life back any price was worth it, Red could name whatever he wanted.

"Serious my entire life, what's the price" Charlie said with no doubt he was dead set he was taking this chance.

"Oh no, no charge at all the first Collar is free of any charge then once it wears off you can come back and get another one along with whomever you spent your life with, this one will require payment though those you bring will be free just as yours was." Red explained.

Itchy moved up to the Charlie there was something bad going on here they couldn't agree to this.

"Charlie we have a mission remember, Annabelle is counting on you some lost soul is counting on you" Itchy told him.

Wow an entire life time and then he and whoever he lived with could just have another life time or just him it didn't matter this was insane, how could anyone be so generous he could've charged Charlie a small fortune or a full on fortune and Charlie would rob every bank in the city until he could afford it, instead he was just giving it to him and Itchy wanted him to say no for some stranger he didn't even know.

"I'll get around to it Itch beside this will make communications a lot easier you got it Red, any side effects we should know about?" Charlie asked.

"You are Angels as Carface has told me therefore the energy limits might be different though Carface hasn't suffered any problems so everything should be fine." Red answered.

"That's all I need to hear" Charlie said before throwing the collar in the air and letting it land on him, it emitted a slight glow and Charlie felt his body change he could actually feel his heart rate could smell the fresh air and could feel as his muscles and bones moved, he was alive again.

Itchy put the color on for now, he didn't trust it but for now having one could be of use, he expected to start sneezing feeling flees all over him but it never came that was weird, that was always a issue when he was alive.

"Perfect fit, feels great to be back" Charlie said satisfied

"I'm don't feel the need to scratch" Itchy said.

"A life of pleasure fleas are unpleasant" Red replied.

Itchy listened to his words and made his way to the door which Charlie was already at.

"Thanks Red I owe you one" Charlie said as he and Itchy left, Itchy still wasn't certain this seemed way too easy there had to be strings attached somewhere this was too good to be true why give it to them it didn't make sense. He didn't like it and he didn't trust Red.

Red began slowly scratching his crystal ball his eyes glowing red, "You owe one alright" Red said with a hint of glee.

Carface was pleased Charlie bought it front line and sinker perfect now they could use him to get the horn once Annabelle informed him assuming she did. Carface didn't question Red he seemed to know what he was doing, which meant soon Carface would be living in a mansion sitting ontop of a pile of money and gold the size of a small mountain.

"It worked, they bought it soon we'll have that horn and with it we can open any safe or bank vault in the world, heck we can open any gate period!" Carface said with glee.

Red ignored his remark what a pathetically small vision Red had far higher goals cosmic goals, but once he had the horn he didn't need Carface anymore and he promised him his reward once Red had savored his sweet revenge Carface could open whatever bank vault he wanted.

"Save your petty and small vision for yourself, I have no concern with money or fortune" Red told him.

"What do you want with the horn" Carface asked him.

"Carface I want to reclaim what is rightfully mine, my home that was taken from me" Red answered.

Carface wasn't certain what Red meant by that he was referring to heaven but demons existed after the fall not before save for the elite who stood by the morning star, but that didn't make sense most demons had all but forgotten about Heaven.

"Your home, the angels took it, what are you going to do with them?" Carface asked.

"Finish what i started before i was cast out" Red answered.

What!? No way no way Carface was working with him, no way Red was the Morning Star, Lucifer!? Carface did not anticipate that what was he doing on Earth how was he on Earth and why work with him when there were more powerful men full on human men?

Carface began to back away in fear, "For that to be the case you would have to be, him" Carface said trembling.

Red turned to Carface it was rather complicated to explain in a sense he was Satan or rather a part of him an extension if you will a piece of his being. The mortal world could likely not contain his full self. So he extended parts of himself to different species dogs, snakes animals different extensions that allowed him to work through all, Red was the dog part.

"In a sense, rather a piece of him an extension of my original self contained in the form of a certain life form, in this case a dog." Red explained.

Carface felt very small now he wasn't working with some grunt from hell he was working with the big boss himself and Carface had a theory that this wasn't a partnership no he was Red's whipping boy and in truth there was little Carface could do if Red really was a part of the devil, he could wipe him out in a second.

"Why me?" Carface asked.

"I am working with countless others you're just the one this vessel of me made contact with to obtain the horn" Red said.

"We'll get it make no mistake about that." Carface said clearly in fear.

'Enough did you procure the place i asked?" Red demanded.

Oh yeah boss, no problem it's ready we can journey there soon" Carface told him.

Good so they were almost ready now he just needed to wait for the horn which could take time a week, month, six months it really didn't matter Red had waited literally an eternity he could wait a little longer and then Charlie, Red longed for this chance for some time and now he would soon get it.

"Keep an eye on Charlie and if you see the horn get it, make certain Charlie survives." Red ordered.

"I don't understand what's so important about Charlie, why do you want him?" Carface asked but then caught himself questioning Satan was probably a terrible idea.

Red turned to Carface while thinking of the price stolen from him the price heaven took that belonged to him fair and square and now he would reclaim it Annabelle's priced Angel her greatest achievement, not for long.

"Unfinished Business Carface, unfinished business" Red said quietly it was quite menacing while thinking of the price he would soon claim, soon that which was taken from him would rightfully be his once again.

Carface didn't like this turn at all he never liked working for such a clearly evil being but now it was even worse if Red was who he claimed and Carface was pretty sure he was, then no way this ended well for him, he needed that horn it was the only leverage he had against Red, now it was a race to see which of them got it.


	6. Chapter 6

: Chapter 5:

A guardian Angel

Charlie was strolling down the streets of LA as if he owned the place making gestures to numerous dogs down the street while winking at others which some actually took notice of, some even seemed to like. Charlie jumped on a car and did a stylish spin off of it landing on his feet. It was great to be alive again that was all Charlie could feel about it right now how awesome it felt to actually breath in the air and take it in now it was time to get that cold one he was denied. Charlie strolled into the nightclub walking with a strong air of confidence, many of the girls took notice of him Charlie wasn't interested in them at the time no he had to find that Irish Setter.

Itchy watched as Charlie jumped on a table moving around it without knocking anything over he then slid on a chair stopping it at the bar he was already jumping off it sliding down the table and under the ceg which he began slurping up. Before others could protest Charlie kicked a bunch of mugs into the air grabbed a large serving tray which they landed on he then knocked multiple holes in the ceg and slid the glasses under them filling all of them he stopped the flow of beer with his leg before sliding each mug at a customer. He was already filling up other glasses and sliding them to different areas. Finally he jumped up on the ceg and rolled it down filling multiple glasses as he did so. When it stopped he grabbed a bottle of scotch threw a thing of meat on the table kicked a slot machine causing a bunch of money to come out threw the money on the table all the while popping the cap off the bottle, to anyone watching it there was only really one description, whoever this dog was he was awesome.

Someone was watching the whole thing actually and she had to admit he had style, Sasha watched as Charlie topped off everyone the part where he got the money from the slot machine was pretty cool as was the rolling ceg. Still he also looked like a jerk but Sasha couldn't deny he caught her eye, she hated saying it but it was hard to ignore something that stylish. Still it didn't send a good message either even worse every guy in this bar was about to be drunk off their tail, time to get her price to leave. Sasha moved up to the manager of the club, she wasn't in the least shocked when she was announced the winner but she was looking forward to this it was said to be a large meal for the winner.

"Miss La Fleur you knocked out of the park today" The manager said his tone made it clear he was slime.

"Can i have my price please" Sasha asked.

He grinned and placed a bone with a first place ribbon on the table that was not what she was promised not at all where was the meat, the bread heck the fruit that was a snack at best, she felt cheated.

"What the heck is this, i was promised a meal!" Sasha said angered.

"If you want a meal how about we meet at ten?" The manager said.

He really reminded Sasha of her boss and that was not good she was tempted to have him fixed personally but the contest here benefitted her and had fed her a few times couldn't ruin it, still she could at least tell him to shove his offer up his tail.

"Honey i would rather eat out of the garbage" She told him taking her price.

Well that was a waste so much for feeding her and her kid it would look like Sasha would have to play her game after all, so which one did she seduce who could she easily wrap around her paw in a few minutes probably most of them. Sasha looked at the guys who were drinking so much she had doubts they would remember much tomorrow. Sasha saw a small puppy looking at her he looked rather skinny probably poor, poor thing didn't look like he ate in days. Sasha leaned next to him and placed her bone beside him.

"Go ahead it's yours" She said gently before turning away.

"Just don't become like any of the jerks here" She said quietly that wasn't likely Sasha didn't think any of them were nice deep down still she needed them to feed herself.

Sasha turned back to the bar which one which one would be easiest she found her attention on the newcomer but immediately stopped he had skills and it was obivious he knew the game very well actually, girls were surrounding him and he had them eating out of the palm of his hand quite easily too, maybe she could get some free food instead. Sasha went to the Buffet and began gathering some food. She then turned to one of the dogs she didn't have money which one was the least jerkish who wouldn't expect too much from her?

Charlie saw the Irish Setter gathering food from the buffet, aw time for the coup da resistance. Charlie began approaching her carrying himself with strength and confidence he grabbed some of his money on the counter. Turned to a table and threw the dice which landed Seven. Charlie took the winnings and his dice which were loaded, not anyone noticed since he swapped them for the real ones. Charlie left most of the winnings and took the remainder with him. He approached the Irish Setter who was wrapping her food and from the looks of it getting ready to make pretty eyes at some dog to cover the tab, well that was already taken care. Charlie threw about double the price at the cashier.

"Add an extra order" He said.

Sasha was getting ready to leave when Charlie came holding a larger bag that he put over hers rather effortlessy and she didn't even feel any of his movements he was good.

"That bag didn't look very stable" Charlie said sounding kinder than his intentions were.

"Am I suppose to thank you?" Sasha replied.

"No thanks required, it's a public service helping a true beauty such as yourself" Charlie said his voice was charming and dripping with charisma.

"I'm certain it is" Sasha said not buying his words at all.

Charlie could tell she seemed angry probably distrusting oh well now he just cranked up the charm and the generousity.

"I saw your performance i must admit truly worth the price of admission by itself." Charlie told her.

"Really well maybe you should've listened to the lyrics more closely" Sasha told him.

Hm she didn't like guys it seemed probably because they always focused on her physique which meant Charlie needed to bring up something most in here wouldn't, her singing voice and how talented it was.

"Apologies it's just I haven't heard someone sing so well not even at the top shows I've been to" Charlie told her.

"Thanks" Sasha said she wanted to wrap this up could he just leave her alone.

"Apologies I must be keeping you, I just felt someone should complimate your true talents, you belong on something like broadway." Charlie said.

"Charming, who are you?" Sasha asked him.

"Charlie, Charlie Barkin, and just who was that beautiful singer i heard earlier?" Charlie asked.

"Not even remotely interested in" Sasha told him while turning away.

Hm that didn't go as planned entirely but he had a back up plan he turned to the cashier who made a second bag of food which Charlie took and chased after her.

Itchy watched as Charlie went after her what was the point of this who was it helping itchy was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to get back to heaven he followed Charlie.

Sasha was on her way back home when she heard someone behind her she turned to them growling in anger Charlie stopped in his tracks, remaining unmoving, what him again why did he follow her what did he want?

"You again what do you want what part of no don't you understand?" Sasha asked him.

"Whoa nothing to do with that i already made a purchase didn't want to waste it, you got cheated out of your price thought you deserved it more than me" Charlie said while holding out another bag of food to her.

Sasha had to admit she was a little surprised by this mainly because the amount he was carrying was quite expensive it was a lot of money to spend for a girl you didn't know, still he seemed good at the game and committed to it, she still didn't trust him.

"Thank you, I don't know why you did this but i appreciate it." Sasha told him gently taking it.

A part of Charlie wanted to ask to accompany her but he knew that would be pushing she didn't trust him and likely expected other motives for him which she wasn't entirely wrong, so he had to play this game more carefully.

"Of course that's all i wanted to do sorry for disturbing you i hope to see you again" Charlie said while bowing respectfully he then turned away from her.

That was unexpected after a gesture like that and a sum that well spent most would at least ask to accompany her like a gentlemen unless that was his plan, she didn't know it was time to get home, her kid was likely starving at this point.

Charlie was walking back when he saw Itchy racing towards him.

"So did you get what you wanted can we get back to the mission?" Itchy asked him.

"It's a slow process but i made a good first impression even more so by not taking advantage of those drunk girls, alright Itchy what do you have on the mission?" Charlie asked him

"Well uh actually uh nothing really" Itchy answered.

"So no leads well guess we'll just have to wait." Charlie said turning away.

Charlie then moved away walking down the area and turned an ally he felt a small tingle in him Annabelle told him of this it was that feeling that guided him to their mission.

"Charlie you feel it don't you it's close" Itchy said.

Yeah it was but he wasn't all that interested but he couldn't really fight it either it was like a calling without thinking he raced down the street moving across the town hearing the sound in his ears calling out to him he raced down a left hand turn and made his way to a ran down neighborhood turning toward a junkyard. The feeling was gone whoever he was looking for was here, which meant he needed to get away from it, but when he turned it wouldn't let him leave, he felt compelled to see what his mission was. He entered the broken down junkyard and saw a small house it was in there or maybe not he couldn't tell it wasn't a big place might as well check the house first.

Itchy came running into the junkyard dragging his tiny short legs he was clearly exhausted. He watched Charlie enter the house turning to what appeared to be something sleeping in it. Charlie looked at it when lowering his head to get a closer look when he was grabbed from behind and chucked out the house the Irish Setter came down at him with her teeth closing them on his neck but not sinking them in yet.

"I have no idea who you are, but you better tell me how you got here right now!" She demanded.

"I'm not sure there was some echo in my head it called me here I can't explain it" Charlie stated.

"What, you expect me to believe that?" She said in anger.

As she did this the pile of covers moved and lifted itself up revealing a little boy with blond hair, he was likely ten twelve at the most. He saw Sasha pinning one of the dogs and moved up to her.

"What's wrong girl whose this is he dangerous" The boy asked.

"Come on kid do i look dangerous i was just dragged here pretty much" Charlie responded much to boths shock the boy understood exactly what he said. He screamed in fear and fell backwards.

"Charlie what did you do?" Itchy asked him resulting in the boy screaming again.

"You can talk?" He said in shock.

"He can understand you, how is that possible" Sasha asked.

Charlie was caught off guard by this but was beginning to get it he was an angel of course he could be understood by humans now, after all it would be difficult to fulfill his mission if his soul in need couldn't understand him.

"You're not going to believe this girl, you have a name i can call you by" Charlie said.

"Not in your dreams" Sasha replied.

"Sasha girl it's alright i think we're perfectly safe" The boy said.

Charlie grinned at Sasha, "So Sasha nice to meet you." Charlie told her.

"What do you want why are you here?" Sasha demanded.

Charlie considered it how did he answer this question directly maybe he could grow angel wings and hover in the air that would be a stylish way to do it, well he could just tell her first.

"Well uh, this is crazy but I'm an Angel" Charlie told her.

Yeah crazy sounded about right an angel please he was scum complete and utter scum how did that translate to Angel. She didn't buy it that much was certain.

"An angel, how dumb do you think i am?" Sasha said angered.

"Demostrations in order then, hold onto your hats" Charlie said he then removed his collar and allowed himself to disappear. The Boy fell over in shock even Sasha was caught off guard.

"And now the main event" Charlie said having appeared on a ledge above them he jumped from it falling down but stopped himself mid motion before causing himself to hover slightly and touch back down on the ground.

"No, no please hold your applause" Charlie said with a smug smile.

The boy was in complete awe at Charlie's display even Sasha seemed surprised by it that was impressive in fact this dog seemed to just ooze style and a sense of coolness, Sasha hated it because she actually found it attractive.

"You can do magic, that's awesome i can do magic too" The boy said, he took something and placed his other hand over it and it was gone in an instant, he then reached behind Itchy's ear and grabbed the coin. He then pulled abunch of cards from his sleeves in an instant.

"Wow you're pretty good kid, you got a name" Charlie asked him.

"David and what about you are you my guardian angel?" David asked.

Apparently so though for what he had no idea though he was seeing plenty of up sides to this his mission had a bond with Sasha, could he have a better way in it was almost too good to be true really. Kid wanted a guardian angel sure Charlie could play that role.

"Charlie Barkin, guardian angel so what is it you called me here for David" Charlie asked him.

"He didn't call you here" Sasha argued.

"Heaven doesn't lie, I know why he needs me" Charlie said sounding compassionate.

Charlie considered it why would a kid be on the streets he thought about it for a moment there was only one option a kid lived with their family unless their family was the problem so naturally David was having issues with his family.

"You're having issues back home with your family" Charlie said.

"Yeah with my step mom, she doesn't understand me" David said.

Step mom that was interesting, so how did she misunderstand her new kid, like that was anything new?

"That's not true david, she wants what's best for you" Sasha tried to tell him not that he understood her.

"Step parents can never truly get us kid what's her issue, you got skills" Charlie asked him.

"She doesn't believe in them, she wants me to do something else with my life believes this is the wrong path for me." David said in anger.

His words hit Charlie rather hard he recognized them he himself once said them pretty much he understood this kid's plight he had a life he wanted to live but his family won't help him, well you fly to your dreams that's how this works.

"Well forget about it you believe in it don't you, you achieve your dreams David no one else" Charlie told him.

"Charlie you're supposed to help him, get him to go back to his parents" Sasha said.

"What if he doesn't want to he has his own dream sometimes we have to follow what we believe." Charlie said.

Itchy wasn't certain about this if this was their mission he had a strong feeling it was to convince david to go to back home not live on the streets as a magician. Seriously what was Annabelle thinking giving Charlie such a cryptic mission, it was never going to get done.

"Charlie I think you're mistaking what our mission is" Itchy told him.

"We can't force it it'll come to us pal, let fate decide" Charlie replied.

"We are fate in this case, how does having him live on the streets sound proper?" Itchy told him.

"It's what he wants now let's make this kids dream a reality" Charlie said gesturing to David to follow him.

Sasha began following them she hated this idea she was hoping that an angel would guide David back not push him further away, Charlie was a weird Angel unless he wasn't one though what else could he be. She stayed behind them watching Charlie closely.

"So David you have a starting point?"

Cannery square that's where I was thinking of doing my magic tricks" David answered.

That rang a bell Charlie remembered pulling a few well gigs there it was a good place to start a nice way to kick off the road to easy street which Charlie was also familiar with.

"Sounds great let's get moving then" Charlie said.

"You mean we're actually going there" David said excited.

"No kid we're on the road to easy street and old Charlie's gonna get you there." Charlie answered him.

David followed behind Charlie Sasha and Itchy as well. As Charlie was moving he hear a strange ringing in his ears what now he found his mission couldn't it just leave him alone now how hard was that? Itchy heard it as well it then began to turn into a full on voice shouting in their ears, it was Annabelle what did she want?

"Charles, Charles!" Annabelle called out to him.

"What is it Annabelle?" Charlie said shaking his head to get the ringing out, Charlie turned to a trash lid and saw Annabelle in it's reflection

"The situation has changed your mission priority is different" Annabelle told him.

"What's wrong" itchy asked.

"Gabriels horn has been stolen it's fallen from heaven and landed on Earth in the same city you're in now, without the horn the gates cannot open and no more dogs or anything else for that matter can get into heaven!" Annabelle said.

That was pretty dire her tone now seemed a little more reasonable considering the stakes never mind whoever tried to steal the horn in the first place how long until the entrance was filled up how long before this affected the living world?

"What can you do we don't have anywhere to start and it could take weeks to find it maybe months this isn't exactly a small city" Itchy stated.

"I can use my energy to open the gates for a time that will keep it from overflowing but i can only keep this up a few weeks maybe two months then the gates will be permanently closed." Annabelle answered.

"Well then we have at least two months including without your energy we could looking at a three month time period what's the big deal all the time in the world." Charlie told her.

"Charles, Charles this is serious if the horn falls into the wrong hands it could mean disaster for us all." Annabelle warned him.

"Alright, alright we'll find the horn and get it back to you, you just keep things spinning up there okay" Charlie said he then gently kicked the lid allowing it to spin around and roll into a pit.

Itchy looked at Charlie clearly angry at what he did, he didn't seem very concerned about this current predicament in fact he seemed quite calm despite all of heaven and the potential afterlife itself being at stake why was Charlie so unconcerned?

"Charlie are you not taking this seriously!?" Itchy asked him in disbelief.

"Calm down I'll help david with his shows you find Gabriels horn while you do that simple enough two birds one stone" Charlie said.

"What forget about that, all of heaven's at stake think Charlie!" Itchy shouted.

"I have a mission to fulfill and i will" Charlie said.

"Don't start that you don't care about that kid you're just trying to get close to Sasha, and using him to do so." Itchy stated.

"Then keep quiet about it, you're a better tracker than me so you track down the horn when you find it give me a howl and we'll get it back" Charlie replied making it clear an argument was useless.

"Alright, don't make me regret this" Itchy told him.

When was the last time i did that?" Charlie said.

Itchy didn't want to answer that question it was a very long list and the fact that Charlie actually asked it didn't leave him with a lot of faith in Charlie's resolve, he made Itchy regret everything and something told Itchy that this particular case would definitely be no different.


	7. Chapter 7

: Chapter 6:

Dreams of the young

Charlie was moving with David towards Cannery square it was a good place to start certainly a good way to get the crowds attention assuming David was actually as good as he seemed if he wasn't then well Charlie had some real magic he could utilize and helpting david achieve his dreams directly could definitely win him points with Sasha. She seemed very protective of him though she also seemed guarded of her own emotions. She wasn't going to open and Charlie seriously doubted she was dating anyone or had dated anyone in a long time. She wasn't trusting there was one way to her, David. Simple enough get close to David help him achieve his dreams and Sasha would likely come around.

Manipulation was nothing new to Charlie, manipulating people was something he was very good at David's issues with his family were obviously quite intense and all Charlie needed to do was feed those emotions while also convincing Sasha that David was right about his family. Charlie certainly believed he was, if you have a dream you go and achieve it regardless what others tell you if someone tries to hold you back then you handle it on your own.

"So ever had a show before David?" Charlie asked him.

"No this is the first one, it's a little scary." David answered.

Ever show your tricks to anyone?" Charlie said.

"Yeah my parents, a few of the neighbors" David replied.

"No difference here just a larger crowd, knock them dead kid" Charlie told him with a reassuring smile.

David returned it and began moving out Charlie walked him down the area while Sasha watched rather uncertain. She didn't trust him maybe that was wise but Charlie wasn't going to just kick David to the curb he was helping him and he honestly believed this was best for him, he knew from experience. Charlie turned to Sasha.

"Have faith in him, you gotta support his choice" Charlie told her.

"How do you know this is right?" Sasha told him.

"I don't, but I'm going by what i learned and what he believes, it's his choice in the end" Charlie replied.

Sasha knew she couldn't argue with that but she still didn't like it she knew David's parents not personally but she saw them they cared about him he should try and reason with them not run away from them, but Charlie was right she couldn't force it david couldn't even understand her anyway.

Charlie moved up to an area back stage a good show needed a little charisma to carry it, he couldn't show himself personally but he could use that to add to the mystique of it. Charlie using his paw kicked up a microphone and caught it but he remained hidden in the shadows he then began talking into it.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Cannery square, we welcome all here for what is surely to be a spectacle that will blow your minds!" Charlie said into the mike.

The crowd looked around for where the voice was coming from but could find no traces.

"Who is this where is he that is but one of the many amazing questions you will be asking yourself when this show is done." Charlie said his voice echoing around the area.

"Tell me what is the impossible, what is the unthinkable, the sight that defies what your mind perceives, after tonight you will ask yourself if anything is impossible." Charlie said adding gravitas to his voice during his question and a hint of energetic excitement to his end statement.

The crowd seemed enticed Charlie's voice was ensnaring them, good he reeled him in now it was time for David to do his stuff.

Allow me to introduce you to our new up and comer now he may not seem like much but trust me when i say it you are in for some real magic tonight, so allow me to give a warm welcome to the great Davado!" Charlie said pulling a curtain open before hiding himself again. The crowd seemed rather puzzled to see a child.

"Naturally we would expect such a response so please hold your applause you willl need every bit of it later now enter the realm of the impossible!" Charlie finished gesturing david to start.

Sasha had to admit that was one of heck of a performance from Charlie in fact she was pretty sure Charlie could probably carry a show single handily with sheer charm, charisma and gravitas alone, still a scumbag but Sasha had little doubt he had dated a lot of girls which did not improve her opinion on him one bit, still he was definitely charismatic and if Sasha didn't already know how he worked he would have her eating out of his hand.

David started by taking off his hat and bowing when he raised himself up he reached into his hat and pulled out a thing of flowers. With Charlie's unknown urging David threw them to a teenager in the crowd who immediately presented them to a girl beside him with a nervous smile. David pulled a thing of cards from his sleeve and asked someone to kindly sign it, they did so with minimum care. David placed the card in making it clear it was there he then scattered them on the floor which people began picking up but there was no sign of his card, David then walked up to a guest gesturing to his drink there was a card in it he pulled it out in disbelief Charlie then had a five dollar bill fall down into his hands covering the cost. David began pulling a long rainbow colored string from his hat he removed his cloak and spun it around only for it to become the rainbow string. The crowd was clearly intrigued and Charlie was impressed David was good really good who on Earth would hold this potential prodigy back?

The crowd began clapping in and cheering while David bowed, good time for some true angel magic, something that would really knock their socks off entirely.

"Believe me when I say it folks this is just the tip of the iceberg next Davado will be using a special guest please put your hands together for his brave assistant Charlie" Charlie said.

Charlie revealed himself looking around confused while panting with his tongue out he approached David and stood beside him. David moved his cloak around him and pulled it away Charlie was completely gone. The crowd all cheered at that one. Charlie was already backstage placing his collar back on and grabbing the mike.

"Well all props must certainly go to Charlie but where is he, where has great Davado sent him?" Charlie said he then slipped off his collar again. David took out a wand and waved it and Charlie placed his Collar back on appearing before the crowd but hovering in mid air, David gestured his wand and Charlie followed it's movements he then moved towards Sasha and picked her up, she seemed displeased by it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasha growled.

"Putting on a show two dogs flying whose seen that what do you say you add to it." Charlie told her quietly.

David began gesturing his wand while Charlie kept both of them in the air david put them higher and Charlie began running on the air all around the crowd before landing he lowered Sasha as well. David was surprised by that one he didn't do that but it definitely worked though. David turned to his hat and began pulling something out only to notice there was nothing in it however he then made an average sized ball appear almost out of nowhere, before handing it to a baby who took it. David took another ball which turned into a pigeon and flew off. The crowd was sold they were cheering like never before as david bowed in respect to them.

"What did i say, what is the impossible, what is our perception of reality now" Charlie told the crowd from behind the stage.

The show continued and everyone was enthralled people were gathering around David asking for pictures which he of course accepted many asked where the announcer was and David joked he had a flight to make which david whisked him too, that got a laugh from the crowd. Sasha watched as David smiled at his crowd that went well he really pulled it off but what of long term was this what David truly wanted?

"What you think of the show?" Charlie said.

"It was thrilling though you technically conned some of those people." Sasha told him.

"Aw come on I gave him a bit of a hand but he was no slouch the kids got talent it should be used" Charlie told her.

"Yeah, I suppose" Sasha replied.

"So up for a little walk between the two of us, I have to meet with Itchy" Charlie asked.

Sasha gave a grin before it turned rather nasty and unfriendly, "I would rather walk bare pawed on broken glass" She replied before turning away.

She wasn't stupid Charlie didn't care about David at all this was all to get to her many had tried to win her but none of them had ever used David before the idea of using David as a means to get closer to her enraged her to no end, they could comment her body all they wanted be lustful pigs buy gifts fake pity but using David was where she drew the line, if Charlie hurt David Sasha would see him pay for it with large quanties of pain.

"Sit yourself" Charlie said he was about to turn when a voice interrupted them.

"Well well found your new doggy toy already" Another dog said he was the same breed as Sasha, and seemed to know her.

Sasha turned to him this was unexpected he didn't seem very happy it was the dog who shared his home box with her he looked angry very angry, what was his issue Sasha dumped him before he could dump her.

"I didn't know you were into magic" Sasha asked him.

"Yeah well you don't learn much when you don't bother to get to know people right" The male Irish Setter said.

"You two have a history or something, did i get myself into an affair?" Charlie asked confused.

"Yeah right, no way we're a thing, not now and no way any time in the future" The male Irish Setter stated.

"The feelings mutual Darren" Sasha said stating his name.

Darren had to admit he was surprised he didn't expect her to know his name she prejudged him so massively he would be shocked if she knew anything about him at all.

"No doubt certainly earned that feeling from you, right?" Darren told her in anger.

This was weird Sasha had kicked plenty of the guys to the curb but this was different he seemed geniunely angry almost hurt, why what did he care was he that mad she left him first, did he not like that she beat him to it, never for even a moment did it occur to Sasha that he was hurt because he thought his actions meant something, instead all Sasha could see was the same male she always did, what was he so mad about?

"I have little doubt" Sasha told him.

"Right because you absolutely know me, you absolutely knew the other poor saps you hurt." Darren growled.

Charlie was confused what the heck was going on this guy was taking whatever happened very personally and the way he was describing it didn't make Sasha sound very flattering, was she pretty much a hussler for males, he never pictured that.

Sasha tried to ignore his claims about her but really couldn't there was something different but she didn't know what it was, she pushed it aside for now.

Darren turned to Charlie, "Good luck with this one you'll need it not that it will do you any good she's already decided who you are, so why bother" Darren told Charlie before turning away from Sasha.

Charlie was a little at a loss of words that seemed so confusing what was he doing here well he was seeing a magic show but still he didn't want to meet Sasha's not Ex. It did explain some things Sasha didn't like guys in general which would make his mission a little harder but he already suspected this, now he had something to actually call her out so it was a little useful.

"So any other Ex's or not ex's i should be prepared for" Charlie asked her.

Sasha turned around and clocked Charlie right in the face knocking him to the ground before wandering away. That was not what she expected it was the first time one of them came back, the only time one of them was ever effected why? It didn't make sense to her why was he so hurt, he didn't care true she used him for a week or so but what did that matter? Sasha tried to tell herself it didn't matter but all she could see was not the anger in truth he wasn't angry he was hurt, deeply hurt and she didn't understand why. They didn't care about her or anyone like her except what they could give them that's what Sasha learned, it was so obvious she saw it with her own eyes.

Three years ago, Sasha waited outside a door while listening to her friend and their well client from inside. He kept calling her babe, or toots or any name that was in Sasha's mind just offensive why were they so rude and vulgar did they not realize the sacrifice each of them was making did it not occur to them or did they simply not care? She saw her friend emerge looking awful to say the least, her client didn't even say anything no thank you no response to how she made him feel. It was sickening what was this love Sasha kept hearing about cause not a single guy she ever met seemed to have a care for it, and certainly not a single worker was treated with love, what was it she heard about it but she was definitely doubting it's existence.

"We got the month covered" The worker told her solemnly.

"Go home, someone else can cover the next" Sasha told her.

She nodded before moving off towards her home. Sasha looked at their client he was already calling someone else she also saw what appeared to be a photo of some girl which he quickly knocked aside moving it into the garbage. She turned away and returned to her workplace.

Sasha was looking through all their clients files it didn't boost her opinion most of them were in relationships some married, so much for true love. Sasha was seriously doubting it's existence she turned to the whippet who had become her main partner since that first time she was assigned.

"You should be resting" She told her.

"Sleep doesn't intrigue me Amelia" Sasha told her calling her by her name.

"You seem more troubled than usual" Amelia told her.

"What is love?" Sasha asked her.

Amelia was taken back by her question and wasn't certain how to respond to it she didn't know the feeling only the desire for it.

"That's not a simple answer, it's, some would say it's a feeling, others would say it's beyond that. I don't know exactly how to describe it" Amelia told her.

"Can you try?" Sasha asked her.

Amelia didn't know the answer for certain she knew some who did or at least thought they did turned out they were mistaken, some gave up love but Amelia knew that was foolish, without love how could you truly be alive.

"It's for me beyond a simple a word, a dream a belief, a feeling towards another that goes beyond reason or logic, it's not something you think but something you feel, it's a deep bond to someone you know you understand them, you know who they are and they know you, and you see something in them no one else does. To the world there just some mechanic or waiter, waitress depending who you are, but to you they're everything you see how their kindness, or creativity, determination, maybe all, to you this person can change the world, because they changed you" Amelia said tears beginning to appear in her eyes.

"So it's recognizing someone for who they are and how special they are?" Sasha asked.

"No, it's beyond that love is it's the core of your soul, it's to understand the soul of another, you know them in a way no one else could, a mere gesture a sparkle in their eyes a simple smile speaks more than any true word could." Amelia told her.

Sasha was trying to grasp this it didn't make sense how do you know one so deeply, how long does such a bond take?

"How does one forge a bond like that?" Sasha asked.

"No one knows, it's not a physical feeling, you don't need to be in the same place to know it, even if your apart, you're joined by the heart, together nothing can take that feeling not even death, love is to be one to know that they will always be with you, and you them." Amelia said, looking down in sadness.

"At least that's what i hope for" she finished.

Sasha listened to her closely it seemed false all of it she had never seen it and many women who thought they were experiencing it were wrong waiting to have their dreams crushed it made no sense, it was a lie it had to be, such a bond wouldn't be disregarded by the world love couldn't see you through anything because no one valued it anymore, love was dead, it was the only truth that made any sense to Sasha because if love were real there's no reason for her business to even exist, so it couldn't be real.

Present day, That was the conclusion she came to it was logical and everything seemed to match it she saw married couples but what did that matter so long as businesses like hers existed men had no use for love none, so why seek it why try to keep it alive? Darren couldn't of actually been concerned for her he has no reason to be he was mad he didn't get what he wanted, whatever she saw was just Sasha trying to see the love in the world she wanted to believe in but she couldn't she wouldn't. Darren was the same, Charlie was the same all of them wanted the same thing, there was no special meaning to her, no one saw her in a way beyond others, no one ever would. Love was dead and it only existed in the dreams every girl hoped for, the dreams that would never come to be.


	8. Chapter 8

: Chapter 7:

Differing agendas

It was a dark and barren prison devoid of almost any light creating a sense of bleak hopelessness the exact kind of feeling he hoped to administer on those who wronged him. It was fitting a prison for men once known as Alcatraz island now it would become a prison for angels then they would know the suffering that tormented him and they would know it for all eternity, this was a promise Red made eons ago and he would definitely see it through no matter what.

"I knew you were going to love this place boss, it has everything you need and the cellemate ratio is very high, you think this will be sufficient for all the angels?" Carface asked him.

"If it's not they can share cells" Red said.

"Alright, then just wanted to make sure it was to your liking." Carface said trying to hide his fear.

"What of the horn?" Red asked him.

"No sign Annabelle knows she's keeping the gates open with her energy but that's a temporary solution" Carface answered him.

Annabelle was using her own grace to open the gates good that just made it less likely she would be strong enough to stand against him when the time came. Which only benefited him soon he would have all of them but first they needed the horn, he was certain Annabelle assigned the retrieval to Charlie.

"So did she assign the mission to her priced achievement?" Red asked.

"No idea, it's very hush hush" Carface replied.

No matter Red knew Annabelle he once fought alongside her he knew how she worked and he knew how much Annabelle valued Charlie, his redemption was something she took great pride in and longed to prove to the rest of the angels she would entrust the mission to him because he was her crowning jewel, and soon because of that Annabelle would play right into Red's hands.

"Keep an opened ear I know she chose him" Red told him.

"No problem, everything's going perfectly" Carface said pleased.

"Yes those angels have lived in grace and bliss long enough now i'm going to take it from them and show them what true suffering is" Red said with delight.

Carface watched as Red admired the cages all around him what on Earth was he planning Gabriel horn was dangerous yes but what could Red hope to achieve with it how was he planning to retake heaven and all these cages he claimed was for the angels but what then what was the next part, what was Red's endgame. Carface wondered that whatever it was it sounded drastic and more so Carface needed the horn for his own issues mainly his soul, he needed to find it but he couldn't anymore, maybe it was time to start relying on an old friend again.

Itchy had spent the last few weeks tracking down whatever lead he could but there didn't seem to be any real lead so far he couldn't even hear the ringing of the horn nothing. He scoured through neighborhoods as well as pounds and animal shelters, he was beginning to think the humans found it not the animals which if that was the case it could be very difficult to get since they were forbidden from revealing themselves. Itchy scratched off another place on the map that didn't reveal the horn. He turned to the side and watched as Charlie and David were performing another magic show while the crowd cheered, David was becoming a celebritity moving all through out the city from one show to the next, Charlie was also starting to make quite the fortune in the process. Itchy had been here before it was Anna Marie all over again and once again Charlie wasn't considering the consequences if Charlie would've helped Itchy search the city maybe they would've found the horn by now.

Itchy was pacing back and forth trying to think of an area they might've missed well he actually, Charlie wasn't doing crap. Itchy looked at his map searching for something, the airport was unlikely unless someone claimed as there own, which if so than their mission wasn't likely to succeed there were millions of people to search no way they could do it in time. Charlie approached Itchy.

"How goes the hunt?" Charlie asked him.

"The animals don't have it meaning the humans found it" Itchy said.

"So what's the problem" Charlie replied.

"Charlie there are millions of humans in this city it's like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

Charlie considered Itchy's words maybe he was right Charlie thought Itchy could find the horn no problem but six weeks had passed since Annabelle's message this was getting kind of bad, millions of humans to search through no maybe there was an easier way to do it.

"Maybe we can put a word out or something" Charlie said.

"For a horn what purporse will that serve" Itchy asked him.

"Just a lost and found message during David's next show" Charlie answered.

That wasn't a terrible idea David was a celebritity someone would surely bring the horn to him if they found it, though that could get other peoples attention. Carface what if he was after the horn it wasn't a stretch it was a powerful item and with it Carface could make a fortune, he was an angel too maybe he already found it.

"That might not be a bad idea, but i have an alternative Carface" Itchy said.

"What about him?" Charlie asked.

"He's an angel what if he found it or is tracking it this could be useful to us" Itchy stated though he didn't like the idea of going to Carface.

Charlie didn't see an issue with that Carface got them these collars and with Red he surely had some reach he could certainly help them in their search Itchy's plan was sound too.

"Well we have an idea you do yours i'll do mine later tonight." Charlie said with a bit of a satisfied smirk, no problem they had a plan and a few days later they would have the horn, problem solved.

Itchy was searching for possible places Carface might frequent obviously casino's and clubs, though he didn't know of many he would need someone who knew the streets of this city. Itchy saw Sasha sitting down and approached her.

"Sasha could i ask you a favor" Itchy said.

"Please tell me this didn't turn into a love triangle between you two" Sasha told him.

"What no, though you are completely gorgeous no i think i might have a lead on our mission but I'll need your help." Itchy replied

"What is your mission exactly?" Sasha responded.

"Angel business classified, still I need someone who knows these streets, a possible ally or suspect I'm looking for favored clubs or casino's would you by any chance know which would be the best choice to check?" Itchy asked her.

Sasha knew the streets that much was certainly true and if it would help them she may as well help though she didn't completely trust itchy either, angel or not.

"I know of a few, one in particular is very popular if he is like you say he is i have little doubt this is the kind of place he would frequent." Sasha told him.

"Where is this place?" Itchy asked.

Sasha winced at the thought she didn't think she was ever going to go back yet here she was now returning to the place that destroyed whatever faith in males she had, it wasn't the same it was bought out and turned into a full on Casino nightclub but Sasha doubted that would wash the memories away.

Itchy and Sasha arrived at a massive nightclub you could hear the music blaring from inside they could also hear people dancing and cheering. It was never this lively when Sasha was there it left her feeling uncertain she really didn't want to be here, she hoped it changed on the inside memories were not what she wanted. Her and Itchy entered the club where dogs were dancing all over the floor guys were drooling over the dancers while slamming down money. Others were cheering and whisiling at the strippers. Sasha hated this place those strippers and dancers reminded her of the the "workers" and the disregard the crowd showed was no different from the clients. Itchy seemed to be enjoying the view taking it all in while taking a moment to glance at the dancers before moving on. He approached one of the waitresses who were also drop dead gorgeous it seemed only bombshells were in this club, he would have to remember it since he probably wasn't getting back to heaven any time soon.

"Excuse me miss sorry for bothering you but by any chance is there a Carface here?" Itchy asked her.

"Back hallway first office he's one of the owners bought it really recently" The waitress told him she then looked at Sasha.

"I wouldn't recommend talking to many guys your reputation is well known" She told her.

Sasha growled in anger at her tempted to jump ontop of her and maul her which even Itchy wouldn't be opposed to catfights were always good.

Itchy went to the back hall and entered Carface's office.

"Well what a sight to see, Itchy i never would've imagined to see you here" Carface said rather friendly, Itchy didn't fully buy it this guy tried to kill him once.

"Yeah wish the feeling was mutual you tried to kill me i'm not forgetting that anytime" Itchy stated.

"Fair I suppose, what's going on" Carface asked.

"A situation in Heaven, an angel fell and landed on Earth but we've had no such luck tracking them, we've tried to follow our more holy connection but it's not sufficient i believe you might have the resources to help us track this angel down basically if you hear any sign of heavenly energy contact me" Itchy told him.

"What's in it for me i mean i already helped you pretty good" Carface responded.

"Charlie's in business again and making a fortune you help us we can give you some of that fortune." Itchy declared.

"You win buddy, count me in ha ha ha" Carface said while chuckling.

Itchy shook his paw but felt uncomfortable doing so he felt uncomfortable around Carface in general. Itchy left and gestured Sasha to follow Sasha moved towards the exit but caught sight of what used to be Amelia's room, she remembered the last time she saw her before pushing it from her mind. Itchy moved through the club before stopping in front of table he recognized it but he didn't fully remember it. In that instant Itchy felt a flash in his mind and an image flashed in his mind. It was a dark room someone was talking and in front of him was the shadow of some monster he had no idea what it was but he could sense something dark about it.

The image was gone a second later, Itchy also heard an unknown voice a phone call of sorts he didn't fully recognize it entirely it was distorted and muffled then all of sudden he was standing in the middle of the club again. What on Earth was that about Itchy really had no idea it was overwhelming yet so confusing it seemed familiar yet he didn't quite remember it. Itchy turned to Sasha who was also walking around the club she seemed to see something that caught her attention.

Sasha watched as dogs drooled over the dancers some slapped their butts while brushing their tails, that was nothing new to her that wasn't what got her, what got her was that she recognized them. One was the dog who gave her those gifts she sold a few weeks back who asked her out, he seemed so different. He was a jerk and he didn't seem like one before of course he could've been faking but he wasn't faking here he was being direct. Was he a good person, a good guy who Sasha for no reason hurt? Sasha looked around and saw other dogs she didn't recognize many but she did recognize some most of which were actually jerks very clearly when she met them yet she couldn't take her eyes off of the one she remembered. It felt wrong seeing him so mean and like such a pig, he seemed like a gentlemen about a month ago, did Sasha's reaction to him cause this, did she convince him it wasn't worth being a nice guy?

Sasha slowly walked towards him he was clearly drunk another difference from before. He wasn't even the same dog, Sasha stared at him in shock and almost sorrow. "What have I done" Sasha said to herself quietly before turning away and leaving the club. Itchy watched Sasha run out of the club she seemed to be in a hurry what got her spooked, Itchy had to admit he didn't like this place much either though couldn't explain why?

Sasha raced through the streets trying to ignore what she saw it was the real him it had to be if it wasn't that would mean Sasha convinced someone being a good person wasn't worth it, that there was no point in looking for love. Sasha tried to ignore her thoughts there was no point if he changed that fast and that easily clearly his good nature was only skin deep, right? Sasha didn't know but she was beginning to feel a great deal of regret for some of the actions she took.

 _So what do you think so of the story so far, do you like Sasha's new backstory also do you have a favorite character so far? Also what do you think was up with itchy 's strange vision of sorts. For now the answer to that will have to wait I will try to get more chapters up as soon as possible I hope you have enjoyed the story up to this point._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello everyone how's it been going it's been a bit since my last update guess that's what happens when you try to balance out posting multiple stories at once well now I can shift my focus to this story and this story alone. With this chapter we will begin delving deeper into our characters, even reveal something's we never saw in the franchise. So to quote Charlie it feels great to be back, hope you enjoy the coming chapters._

: Chapter 8:

The Right Choice?

Charlie watched in satisfaction as David continued to wow the crowd with his magic tricks. He waved a wand at a ball and made it levitate ever slightly before placing his cloak over it and making it vanish. The crowd continued to cheer and clap as David gave them a bow. He was starting to come into his own it was reaching a point where Charlie really didn't need to help a whole a lot, David was becoming a sensation sweeping the whole city. Charlie felt a sense of pride watching it it reminded him of himself in a lot of ways, the great journey he went on when he left home and how it made him who he is now.

Sasha walked up to David who gently pet her, she hugged him gently. He was actually achieving his dreams and she wasn't certain if it was a bad thing or not. Where were his parents weren't they still looking for him hadn't they heard of his act by now, she was shocked they weren't here. Sasha began to wonder if maybe David was right and his step mom didn't want him, it didn't sound right yet why weren't they here?

"See Sasha he's coming into his own just fine" Charlie told her.

"He's still so young he shouldn't be alone like this" Sasha replied.

"He's not he has us" Charlie said in response.

"He has you, he can't understand me." Sasha said there was a hint of hurt in her voice.

Charlie was surprised by her change of tone who knew not being able to actually talk to David actually did effect her she didn't really show it all that much but it made sense too, Charlie might have an idea for that he did still have a miracle he could use, no not yet he felt that could be used for a better purporse though he still could help her communicate it would certainly allow herself to express herself more, which meant her angry emotions wouldn't be just directed at him.

"He knows what you mean, but if you really want to speak to him i could tell him what you're saying" Charlie told her.

"You'd distort my word to better match yours" Sasha said with a bit of anger.

"What a cruel accusation, have i not proven myself a good pure dog" Charlie said while pretending to be hurt.

Not in a million years, well maybe Sasha was torn she saw what her stubborness led to yet her mind kept telling her it was inevitable that there was little she could've done to stop it and it made sense, if they were so nice they wouldn't leave it behind by so fast, she wasn't wrong this whole time, she wasn't wrong, she wasn't wrong about them!

"A good dog, a kind and loving dog don't kid yourself, you're just trying to make yourself come off as good. This whole thing is just some act that's all it ever is it's never anything else, they're never any good dogs i've never seen one, they were never there when I needed them when Amelia needed them! Nor were angels, tell me if you're a guardian angel if Heaven is real" Sasha began to rant in rage her body starting to tremble.

"Then where the hell were you when i needed you when my friends needed where the hell was my guardian angel!?" Sasha screamed in rage trying to fight back tears as she thought of Amelia.

Her words hit Charlie he had never seen her that angry before he didn't like it but that wasn't scary no that was just sad, sad to hear her so angry and hurt. It wasn't his fault he was trapped as trapped as she probably was.

"Whoa calm down, I have no idea what happened to you you have an issue with heaven send a prayer to Annabelle, there was nothing i could do to help with whatever was happening." Charlie tried to reason.

"There was a never a good dog to help any of us why should i believe one exists now?" Sasha asked him.

Charlie had to admit her words were digging deep he wasn't a good dog per say but he wasn't bad either. He had not hurt her in anyway yes he wanted to get closer to her but he hadn't done anything wrong to her, why was she so harsh, why did she hate him so much?

"What more can we do Sasha I don't know much about your life but that dog who confronted you i could see it he was a good guy, he confronted you because he was a good guy and it got him hurt" Charlie told her.

Sasha heard Darren's words again they ate at her she saw that one dog rudely talking to the waitress slapping her tail disrespectfully, it wasn't her fault. She just returned the world everything it gave her nothing more, she showed them who they truly were, it wasn't her fault!

Charlie could see Sasha was on the verge of tears what was wrong with her, she was coming apart she had been like this in the last few weeks she left all the time going who knows where, everytime she came back looking worse. Sasha turned away from Charlie he wouldn't see her tears.

"It's not my fault, i didn't do this, i didn't" Sasha said in a near whisper.

Charlie felt a deep pity for her what was she saying and why?

"What's not your fault?" Charlie asked her.

"I didn't change them any of them" Sasha said in denial.

"If i did i would be no better than them, i would be the heartless one, I'm not heartless." Sasha began to wheep she wasn't even talking to Charlie she may of even forgotten he was there at all.

Charlie slowly walked up to her placing his paw on her shoulder, heartless where'd she get that idea she was helping David who was no doubt at one point a stranger to her out of her own kindness. Charlie admitted Sasha was stubborn but in no way was she heartless.

"Heartless, no look at yourself how would you think that" Charlie asked her softly.

Sasha turned to him, "I don't, it's a lie, i didn't change them" Sasha said quietly.

"You made mistakes I made them too, i once hurt someone who was really close to me at least you're not hurting people you care about" Charlie told her.

"You don't need to hide all this Sasha it's alright" Charlie told her.

Sasha began allowing him to run his paw down her back and brushed herself gently the problem was she was attracted to him, and she couldn't stand it she couldn't trust him, for a moment she let herself feel it then she remembered the life she saw and pulled away.

"Stop, stop with the games stop acting like this means anything just be honest, just tell me what you want so I can finally know!" Sasha screamed.

Charlie was taken back by her words what did he want? He chose to be David's angel to get closer to her though he was enjoying watching David improve so much he came to enjoy himself again after being in heaven for so long. He wanted what did he want, money, enjoyment, a little tail, that's what he would normally want but thinking of it didn't actually move him. He had no idea how to answer Sasha's question in fact till now he didn't even know it was a question. Charlie turned away from Sasha.

"I don't know what to say about that" Charlie said very quietly before walking away.

No that wasn't what he was supposed to say, he was supposed to say he wanted to get some fun in to satisfy his desire, to get some tail, what every one of them said. Why wasn't he matching everyone of them, why was Darren so hurt, why would a good dog turn rude just because she used him and said no? Why wasn't any of this matching!? Sasha didn't understand she kept hearing Darren's words to her and then saw the look in Charlie's eyes she heard him telling her she wasn't a bad person, why would he say that? Sasha couldn't grasp it and it kept leading her back to Darren why was he so hurt? Sasha couldn't help herself anymore she raced out of the junkyard and back towards where Darren kept his box she had to know the truth, why was he hurt by what she did, why was Charlie hurt by what she said, why were males all of sudden having a conscious!?

David was leaving the area after taking a few pictures. He saw a small family standing together the mother handing a small little ball to the child the father lifting the child on his shoulders David watched as they left he couldn't help but think of his own father, and his mother but she was gone and his stepmother thought she could just take her place like that. David turned away leaning against a wall when he overheard some people talking they were talking about his act.

"So you've seen it" One said.

Yeah it's pretty good, no reason to see it again" Another said.

Really the whole city's going nuts over it" The first said.

"The city goes nuts over everything he'll fade away he's just the new fad in a few months tops i doubt anyone will care." The second said.

David slumped against the wall was that what people really thought were they just pretending during the show. Was he really viewd like that would they just forget him like that so easily. He was beginning to wonder if his step mother was right maybe running away was a mistake maybe his dream was useless, David sat alone pondering the choices he made before making his way home, to the junkyard slowly.

Charlie was sitting on the docks pondering what Sasha said to him it didn't make a lot of sense how could he not know what he wanted yet that was exactly what was going on he didn't know. His original goal of getting close to Sasha wasn't as prominent however his goal wasn't David either they both meant something to him but he didn't know what his agenda was. Charlie began wandering looking down at the beach he saw a young puppy with his parents. His mother was holding him snuggling him closely which the puppy returned. Charlie thought about his own mother.

Charlie could see himself as a puppy running around his parents going around in circles as his father tried to grab him. His mother slowly followed him around until he tired himself out. He would lie in his bed his dad actually build for him. Rolling and turning fearing there was a monster coming for him. His parents would enter and hold him close rocking him gently. Dad would slowly pet his head while his mother wrapped her tail around him and told him he was safe they would never let anything hurt him, and he knew in that moment he was safe.

Why did he run away he was trying to remember but he really couldn't. They clearly loved him so why did he leave what was his reason. Charlie remembered it partially seeing all the money the other dogs had mainly the new one on the block Carface. He didn't have any friends at that moment. Charlie looked down at the puppy, seeing himself again this time he was sitting alone no one wanted to play with him he was no good at anything. Every effort he made to be a good dog and pet was useless, he was too free spirited and wanted to be at the top to do whatever he wanted. At that moment his parents were to struggling to find proper food they were digging out of dumpsters and eating left overs, they were living in some junkyard since it wasn't owned by anyone but Charlie wanted more with his life.

Charlie saw the child playing with his parents but then saw another with a friend and it triggered another memory one that reminded him why he chose what he did.

Years ago, Charlie was sitting alone in the junkyard waiting for his parents to come back it never happened, it was near late when one of the street dogs a small one wearing a green shirt and red hat, saw Charlie.

"Hey you alright" He asked.

"My parents were supposed to be home today, it's my birthday" Charlie told him.

"If it were my birthday i would want a backscratcher" The dog said.

"Flea season" Charlie asked him.

"You have no idea well if you're so lonely there's a little something going on tonight" He told him.

Charlie liked the sounds of that he was so lonely he knew his parents were gone for a reason to keep them fed but due to their state in life he never saw them anymore and no one else seemed to care, these street dogs seemed to appreciate some of his other talents.

"You want an amateur on your jobs" Charlie told him.

"I don't like taking risks i'm not into the thrill all that much i've heard of you chasing after the animal catcher like that, are you crazy?" The dog asked.

"What's life without a little fun" Charlie responded.

"You're either really courageous or incredibly stupid" The dog said.

Charlie considered his offer so the gang was up to something he had met with them a few times and he had to admit it sounded like a blast better than sitting around and waiting.

"So about this job" Charlie said.

"You want to join well there are some stipulations ways to prove yourself" The dog said.

"Would bringing them a few pounds of meat from the factory count?" Charlie asked him.

"You want to break into the factory" The dog said while scratching.

"Yep" Charlie said.

"You're insane completely and utterly insane!" The dog said.

Charlie preferred the term overly excited and optimistic it did sound fun and it was something he was almost looking forward to doing.

"I prefer the term dangerously ambitious" Charlie said with a smirk.

"So what do you say up for a little danger" Charlie asked him.

"Danger yeah i'm going to have to rain check on this one" The dog said slowly backing away.

Charlie placed his paw on his tail and stopped him from leaving turning him back around.

Come on you, let's put a little fun in that little dog form of yours" Charlie told him.

The dog was not good with pressure and nodded.

"So you got a name?" Charlie asked him.

"Itchy, itchy ichiford" The dog said.

"Alright, well Itchy what do you say we go get us a nice reward" Charlie said.

"We're gonna die aren't we?" Itchy said.

"Now Itchy show some optimisim believe me no matter how hard this world tries they can't keep a good dog down" Charlie told him they then raaaced off to the meat factory Charlie could tell his life was changing.

Charlie valued that moment greatly the moment when Itchy met him he was sent to see if he was interested in a small time job Charlie never settled for small and his intuiation was one for the ages.

Years ago, Charlie and Itchy were slowly climbing over a fence which led to the entrance of the factory, while trying to avoid a spotlight.

"I'm not so certain about this, if they catch us" Itchy began to say.

"They will chop us into a grounded meant, I think i would make a really good burger, and you just scream hot dog" Charlie said.

"You are not inspiring my confidence!" Itchy told him.

"Then don't get caught" Charlie told him.

They reached the other side of the fence and let them slid down it. Charlie and Itchy moved across the area avoiding the spotlight. Charlie moved up to the door.

"You a locksmith" Charlie asked him.

"No, you don't have a plan to actually get in!" Itchy said only for Charlie to grab his mouth.

"You were sent to see if some of us were recruitment material well thinking outside of the box comes with that." Charlie said.

He turned to the lock and began trying to fiddle with it he then jumped into a car and moved the stick shift.

"What are you doing?" Itchy asked him.

"Making a door for us, this might be a little loud" Charlie answered with a bit of a smile.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, you're not serious now get out of the car and let's just forget this whole thing, come on Charlie get out of the car you're not seriously gonna smash it into the door, i mean that's completely and utterly, Aaaaahhhhhhhh!" Itchy began to say before he let out a terrified scream as Charlie drove the car in his direction, he dived out and let the car smash into the door denting and tearing it down.

Charlie picked Itchy up, "might want to plug your ears" Charlie said as the car exploded and blew the door off it's hinges.

The alarms began blaring everywhere as security was racing on their way Charlie could even hear cop sirens coming.

"You psychopath you actually did it, what is wrong with you!?" Itchy shouted.

"That's our cue to scram come on" Charlie said racing into the factory grabbing a massive thing of meat and throwing another to Itchy.

"This is crazy, Charlie what do we do now" Itchy asked him.

"Ever tried dodging a bebe gun?" Charlie asked him smiling slightly.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Itchy asked him.

"Word of advice always keep moving in multiple directions, okay lesson over" Charlie told him before running out the factory.

Itchy began following him only to hear gunshot going off, Itchy screamed in terror while scattering in every direction, Charlie zig zagged before sliding down and hiding behind a truck. He grabbed a panicking Itchy and they both jumped into the truck.

"What now, you suicidal lunatic?" Itchy asked him.

"Fasten your seatbelt" Charlie told him before forcing it on Itchy, he started the car and looked at the fence, "Itchy watch the window make certain i don't miss" Charlie asked him.

"Miss, miss what?" Itchy asked only for Charlie to push down on the accelerator.

The truck immediately began racing down the hill bouncing up and down as it tumbled toward the fence bullets hit the truck causing it to shake more. Itchy screamed and panicked as the truck bounced and rumbled down the hill heading straight for the fence, Charlie pushed harder on the accelerator Itchy wasn't saying anything but his panicked screams did send an effective message. Itchy let out another scream as the truck smashed through the fence and rolled down the yard toward a lake.

"Running out of road, running out of road you maniac!" Itchy screamed.

The truck drove into the water, Charlie let go of the accelerator and grabbed Itchy tossing the box of meat to him before grabbing his own they then jumped out of the truck and rolling across the grass the authorities didn't see them. They slowly slipped away.

Charlie rested on the ground he had never felt so alive before Itchy looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Was that a blast or what!?" Charlie told him.

Itchy picked himself up looking at Charlie dumbfounded yet he too felt excited that was something else.

"We did it we actually did it, Charlie you crazy psychotic" Itchy said with a hint of excitement.

"So am i in?" Charlie asked him.

"Are you in consider yourself inducted" Itchy told him.

Charlie smiled at that he was pleased to find some kind of acceptance it was all he really needed right now and if he was going to face more things like that then he couldn't wait for the future.

"Great, cause you need retrieval I'm your dog, could use a partner?" Charlie asked.

"What no way, you're crazy who would want to do that again?" Itchy asked him.

"It's the way of a daredevil in a way besides we can handle it, you can't put a good dog down and you and me i'm beginning to think we're at the top." Charlie said.

Itchy pondered his words before reaching out and accepting his paw Charlie was a special dog and he had shown Itchy something he never knew it was crazy, but Itchy was pretty sure his life would be way more interesting working with Charlie.

"You're probably going to be the death of me" Itchy said.

"Nice confidence luckily i have enough for both us." Charlie replied with a grin, which Itchy later returned.

Charlie remembered the moment, that was why he ran away, for that moment for his friend, his business and the entire life he had he understood it all and it made perfect sense to him. There was no reason to doubt himself he did this because it was the life he chose. So why didn't it feel like it Charlie didn't feel that same certainty he did before he wasn't certain if his choice was the right one, he thought about his parents holding him close and eating the meat with Itchy while they laughed about how crazy he was. Both were great but did he make a mistake he couldn't be certain, he just didn't know anymore, he couldn't of he was happy he was always happy, but if that were true why didn't he feel the same happiness now. Charlie turned to the money he had and began counting it only to realize he didn't care about it. What was wrong with him he was living as he remembered as he dreamt but it didn't feel as satisfying why he didn't understand what was missing, why was he still not at peace with himself.

 _Well it seems Charlie has begun to question the choices he has made was it the right one. Also what did you think of my interpretation of how Charlie and itchy met, do you feel it paid tribute to the dynamic of these characters? Do you have your own version of their first meeting if so what would it be like, feel free to post your thoughts in comment section below._


	10. Chapter 10

: Chapter 9:

The Dream

Sasha moved through the streets it took some time but eventually she found someone who knew where Darren was she didn't know why she was looking for him but she had to know she had to know, what did she have to know? Sasha was so confused right now his words, Charlie's compassion the memories of her past they didn't mix why didn't they mix? Sasha was surprised that Darren didn't move his home but it was still here. She moved slowly hoping to find him. She saw him lying down but not sleeping, he sat up and saw Sasha standing in his home what was she doing here he certainly didn't want her here.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Darren asked her.

"Sorry, but i don't know what to do" Sasha told him.

"You think I'll help you, why after stringing me along like that." Darren said the pain in his voice returned, why did he feel that pain.

Sasha sat down slowly struggling with her ever growing confusion none of this made sense to her at all. Was there any real answer to it? Why was he so hurt by her choice to use him why did it affect him she had to know, she had to.

"I don't get it, why are you so angry with me, why are you acting like you cared?" Sasha asked him.

Darren was confused why would she ask that question he was hurt for obvious reasons he thought he found a beautiful girl who was actually interested in a nice guy instead she used him, she walked on him used his kindness against him and seemed to prove most who mocked him right nice guys finish last, he didn't want to believe that but Sasha was making it harder to do.

"I did care Sasha, are you really asking me this?" Darren said in disbelief.

"Why would you you didn't know me?" Sasha asked him.

"I wanted to, i wanted to get to know you, when i saw you i could barely breath i couldn't stand very well either." Darren said trying to hide his anger at her statement.

"So you did approach me be just because of my looks" Sasha said feeling some weight being lifted from her.

"I didn't know you, I saw a gorgeous girl and I had a choice either do nothing and pine over her or try to talk to her i chose the lateral, that's where the whole getting to know you comes in, but I have to choose to talk to you first, and yes your looks pretty much drive that first step!" Darren told her in anger.

"But that doesn't mean it's the only one, i saw you and i went wow that has to be the most beautiful drop dead gorgeous girl i've ever seen, and after wrestling with myself i chose to talk to you, I didn't have any hidden motive heck i thought you would reject me instantly, i was the one scared Sasha." Darren explained

Sasha found this difficult to believe she was the one who was desperate and needed aid he had her in the palm of his paw if anyone should be scared it was her because if he knew how desperate she was no telling what he could've gotten out of her.

"I don't believe that surely you knew i was in need so you helped to see what you could've gotten out of it and i left before you came calling before any of you came calling because i would pretty much be a hooker if any of you knew how desperate i was." Sasha said trying to fight how weak she was feeling.

"Desperate what you really think that i was going to give some ultimatum letting you sleep in my box wasn't enough, buying you food spending my earnings on gifts for you, I found someone potentially incredible why would i want to throw it away!?" Darren demanded outraged.

Sasha desperately wanted to listen to his words to believe they were true but she couldn't she just couldn't do it it was too much to believe. If people valued love why did her job even exist, why did Amelia and the others have to do what they did if people actually cared they wouldn't have to. People would rely on those they passionately loved. The mere existence of her job countered the meaning of love, In a single instant Sasha erupted.

"No! No one cares, no one it's all a sham there is nothing special about any of it. Love is just a dream an empty dream with no meaning the kind of fantasy you read in a book!" Sasha screamed to the heavens.

Darren looked at her dumbfounded that was one of the most cynical things he had ever heard and it was impossible what of her parents or any other child's did they all have terrible parents as well. He was beginning to understand her Sasha's upbringing whatever it was was absolutely horrible, it somehow convinced her it was easier to believe love didn't exist rather than have hope.

"I don't know what you experienced to think that, but i'm going to tell you right now there is no greater lie on this planet than what you just said" Darren said appalled.

"Then where was it when Amelia needed it, only some are deserving of it how is that any better?" Sasha demanded.

"Who is Amelia, what happened to you, what happened to her?" Darren asked dreading the answer.

"There's no point you won't care." Sasha said seething.

Darren had enough of this what did he have to do to prove to her that he wasn't interested in getting some tail that was not what he wanted if he did he would've done it already. Why won't she give anyone a chance, not just him but anyone he had little doubt plenty of the guys she kicked aside probably deserved it but some very likely didn't and probably could've shown her that her belief was a lie, how long had she done this it's very likely if she would've just given someone a chance she would know love was real.

"Why are you here if you aren't going to even bother to give me a chance to talk, why are you here if you think i don't care!?" Darren said outraged.

"Have you ever considered giving anyone a chance or did you judge all of us the moment you saw us, if you want your answer then tell me why do you hate us, what happened to you and Amelia, tell me so i can help you!" Darren shouted though he sounded almost desperate.

Sasha considered it he could be lying but why he flat out said he wasn't interested in her maybe telling the truth wouldn't hurt, and if it was a ruse than Sasha gets her answer either way she got what she sought.

"As a puppy on the street i was raised in a hooker house" Sasha said.

Darren looked at her shocked, that was a place no one should live period a puppy living there he could only imagine what she saw.

"All i ever saw was love being defiled again and again, Amelia kept me safe there she tried to have hope while i couldn't, she wanted love but couldn't have it because her view of love wasn't acceptable, it was wrong to love another woman so she was forced in order to stay alive to sleep with men." Sasha said in disgust.

That was disgusting that poor girl what was wrong with loving another woman or man why should she have to suffer for it and be forced to do something that goes against her nature what kind of hooker place was that, he didn't really believe in hookers in general but they weren't like that, that was cruel.

"Continue, please" Darren told her.

Sasha began to think about the last time she ever saw Amelia it crushed the dream that was love completely and destroyed what hope and faith Sasha had.

Three years ago, Sasha watched as Amelia was lying down in her bed she looked dead inside it was a truly heartbreaking sight to see. She hadn't said anything yet not a single word each job was breaking her more and more, she really couldn't take it anymore but had no real choice either. Sasha tried to approach her slowly placing her covers over her gently. She went outside and sat down looking at the files of their clients all of them disgusted her. This business was a sin to the world it shouldn't even exist what purporse was there in sleeping with strangers when you can sleep with someone you care about? She overhead her boss talking to someone on the phone apparently the owner of this place, no one ever saw him and her boss only met him a few times.

"Of course sir yes i am aware Amelia has degraded she is starting to lose us more money than gain, yes there are problems with the others as well" Her boss said.

Sasha listened closely as their conversation continued.

"Yes, I'm going to be needing some new blood to regain our profits, we only have one the kid" Her boss said.

"She's grown well they'd pay a lot for her definitely our potential golden goose to be sure."

"Understood I'll get our profits back i assure you of that, we'll fix this sir" Her boss said.

Sasha turned away in disgust was he planning on using her not in a millon years she'll go eat out of dumpsters.

Amelia was listening to Sasha's conversation she wasn't surprised by this news but she was outraged about it. Sasha wasn't supposed to ever become a part of the business that was not how they would handle this pup, Amelia didn't know who her parents were but she wouldn't let them force Sasha into this. Amelia herself was tired of it as well this isn't what she wanted and she was beginning to realize she couldn't do this much longer.

"That's never happening" Amelia told her.

"No way I'll live on the streets instead" Sasha said in anger.

Perhaps but that wasn't a certainty and Sasha didn't belong on the streets she belonged with someone she loved they all did really and she had sat back long enough it was time to stand up for them.

Amelia approached their bosses office and kicked it open stepping inside it.

"What are you doing in here i didn't summon you for a client" He said.

"Sasha is not becoming one of us you will not defile that girls innocence" Amelia told him.

"I'll do whatever i want with her i pretty much own her same with you now get out before i decide to dump you on the street you're not worth the investment anymore anyway, you couldn't even satisfy a woman let alone a man" Her boss cruelly said.

"I only wish that were the case i haven't lain next to someone i truly want to in ages, I never desired to be beside a man" She told him.

He was surprised by her response wait a minute she was a, that was crazy all this time he was harboring a, a lesiban as they would be called. No wonder his profit was going to down she couldn't satisfy a man she probably never could, he was just being told this now, if she had come out of the closet earlier he could've saved a lot of money.

"You're a lesiban and you never thought to bring this up do you have any idea how much this explains never mind your close bond with Sasha that makes sense of it." Her boss said in anger.

Amelia grabbed him by the neck in rage, "Do not refer to her like that and do not even think me capable of that, you piece of slime!" Amelia roared.

"You stupid braud you have any idea how much this likely cost me, why on Earth would you keep this a secret" He shouted.

"Because people like me are really accepted, no way you wouldn't of reported me or anything." Amelia spat.

"Oh i'm taking care of you but first you know the others are there others like you tell me and i won't blow the lid on this." Her boss demanded.

"Go jump off the golden gate bridge" Amelia growled.

He looked angry at her statement his employer would not be happy about this especially regarding her sexuality he would be very angry about this turn he needed to take this quickly and efficiently and make certain it didn't happen again.

"Fine we can just gather all the workers put them with each other and see which are more satisfied simple enough." Her boss said.

Amelia growled in anger at his response just because she preferred women doesn't mean she would sleep with any woman she would hate it all the same, yes her job was way worse and she hated every moment of it but she kept it under wraps until Sasha was old enough to handle herself so she took it so she could make certain Sasha didn't endure the same hell as her. Her boss's lack of understanding sickened her.

"It doesn't work that way, sleeping with someone you don't want to is uncomfortable no matter which way you do it, they'll all be uncomfortable because they're friends or some cases enemies this won't give you your answer!" Amelia shouted in rage.

"Then why did you do it you could've walked out!" Her boss shouted.

"One my options were limited i had no alternative job where i could be accepted, two I wasn't going to leave Sasha alone in this place." Amelia explained.

"So you cost me a fortune just for that little rat, If i can't pay back that fortune my boss is literally going to kill me!" Her boss shouted.

"Should've considered who you were getting into bed with, call the pound i know that's what you're going to do have to keep face right." Amelia said defiantly.

Her boss growled at her before hitting her he then punched her in the stomach causing her to fall over she looked up at him with contempt. He reached down and grabbed her collar yanking it off before backhanding her.

Sasha was laying in her bird when she heard a bunch of voices coming from the hall she raced out and saw all the workers looking on in confusion as they saw a group of dogs moving down the hallway with what appeared to be long ropes. Sasha watched in confusion when she saw the ropes were around Amelia's neck dragging her down the hallway. What was going on why were they taking her!? Sasha raced down the hallway as Amelia was pulled forward. She fell down but picked herself up staring at the workers.

"Be proud of who you are don't hide it there is someone who will accept you regardless" Amelia said the dogs then started dragging her outside.

Sasha raced after her in desperation, "Amelia what's going on, why are they, stop don't take her!" Sasha cried out to them.

Amelia was thrown outside on the ground, "Freak" One of the dogs called her.

"I love all the same, what's the difference?" Amelia asked.

The dogs stood beside her and listened they could hear the pound approaching it was about time to leave.

"We don't need anyone who loves like you" The other dog said kicking her down others began beating on her as well, Amelia ignored them, she looked up at them with pity.

"Then I suppose love itself has no meaning to you" She said in sadness.

Sasha arrived outside to see a bunch of dogs kicking Amelia while others threw stuff at her all the while calling her disgusting.

"Leave her alone she's done nothing wrong, she's a good person, with a good heart" Sasha cried out while watching as these cruel individuals mocked and beat someone who just believed in love to it's core. She felt as if she were watching the very idea of love being slowly killed.

"Stop it can't you see who she really is!?" Sasha cried out.

"You're merely lost, you don't see love as an absolute to all, but i know all of you will someday" Amelia told them ignoring their rejection of her.

They all left her as the pound approached Sasha walked up to her, trying to geth the ropes off her.

"Sasha you should leave, it's best you not be here" Amelia told her with a smile.

"No no one will come for you there, and then you'll" Sasha said not being able to finish it.

"Maybe but maybe not, you have to go there is more for you out there, you must find something to love, just as i did even if it wasn't the type i expected, I am grateful i got to look after you as long as i did." Amelia told her.

"Find something to love in this world after what i just saw, that's impossible true love isn't real" Sasha said in tears.

Amelia smiled up at Sasha she didn't believe that true she never found it but just because you can't find something it doesn't mean it isn't real. She's seen it and she's dreamt of it and she will continue to dream that's what keeps this world alive.

Amelia pulled herself up and saw the Pound truck, she then smiled at Sasha before knocking her down and throwing the rope on her while pulling off her own she placed a collar on her gently before turning away.

"Just because you can't find it doesn't mean it's gone, when you're lost in the night and you can't see the light, somehow love will see you through" Amelia told her she then slowly walked away and saw the dog catchers coming her way.

"Never stop believing Sasha" Amelia told her before she took off running the pound in hot pursuit of her.

"Ameeellliaaa!" Sasha cried out in sorrow and anguish tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Amelia believed in true love and she was killed for it, how can I believe it's anything but a lie when the world did something like that?" Sasha told Darren finishing her story.

Darren looked at Sasha in disbelief that poor girl and from what he heard she was so strong in the end regardless of being someone the world would never accept yet she still had faith and believed, the world needed more Amelia's.

"How can it be a lie when she believed it?" Darren tried to tell her.

"I don't care, if that's all this world sees in romance then they can forget it i won't give into it, i won't become part of a world who killed someone as kind and pure as Amelia!" Sasha screamed in tears.

"You already are" Darren told her.

What are you talking about?" Sasha asked him.

Darren was shocked Sasha couldn't see it all she was doing was spreading the same hatred that killed her friend she wasn't rejecting the world that killed Amelia she was rejecting the dream Amelia desperately wanted her to embrace.

"You're just joining the hateful world you despise, think Sasha how is not giving any of us a chance any different then how the world didn't give her a chance, you're spreading the intolerance and hatred that killed her not fighting against it" Darren told her.

A look of realization and horror appeared on her face, he was right she was rejecting all men for the actions of those she saw she was rejecting love and instead embracing the hatred that Amelia stood against. Sasha thought back to her words. If you got romance on your mind, if you like to stroll hand in hand, if you like to walk cheek to cheek, then talk all night long, if you have plans to fall in love without a shadow of a doubt, Count me out. Her whole song wasn't rejecting the jerks, everything she rejected in it was romantic not lustful and desirable, she was rejecting love the very thing Amelia told her to embrace, the very thing she died for.

"You're right, you're right i am but i don't know who to trust because i don't know who believes" Sasha told him.

"I did, i still do, don't get me wrong whatever interest i had in you is gone but i still believe what about that other dog, Charlie, right?" Darren asked her.

"I don't know i think he's trying to use my kid to get closer to me, just to get what he wants" Sasha said.

Darren was surprised to hear this she really was dense it had been six weeks if Charlie just wanted some tail he would've said forget about it and found someone else. He certainly wouldn't still be trying. Charlie felt something for her was he full on in love maybe that was difficult to know but he deeply cared none the less, the fact that Sasha couldn't see this shows just how untrustful and scared she is.

"You're blind, what did i do to send that message at all, what did Charlie do recently, Sasha if he wanted some tail he wouldn't be trying anymore he would just go out and find another girl what kind of a guy is going to stick around for almost two months if he didn't actually care?" Darren asked her.

"He cares about you, wake up stop seeing only the past and look around at what's in front of you, he cares about you probably deeply, just give him a chance, give love a chance!" Darren said desperately.

Sasha realized Darren was right she was running hiding using her anger to refuse Amelia's dream because she can't bring herself to lose another person she cares about, she loved Amelia not romantically but she loved her and the idea of loving someone else and losing them was terrifying it was easier to just reject it's existence.

"Do you care about him, does he mean something to you?" Darren asked her.

Sasha thought about the answer she was touched by how he treated David he was also charming, and charasimatic and quite smart, and despite trying to get with her he never tried to use alcohol to get closer or anything maybe he did have lustful desires maybe he was using David but he hadn't hurt either of them, he had some kind of morals. She didn't know if she cared but she was intrigued.

"I'm not sure, he's attractive and at times intriguing" Sasha answered.

Then go for it, you don't have to go all in but what will it hurt to actually listen to him, to give him a chance?" Darren asked.

Sasha knew he was right she had to give this a chance what if she didn't and it convinced Charlie there was no point in trying to be good?

"You're right, I hurt enough people endlessly i regret hurting you and actually getting to know you i think i regret not giving you a chance" Sasha told him.

"That's a start, now go and take a leap it won't be easy but it might be worth it." Darren told her.

"Thank you, thank you for helping me i'm so sorry for what i did" Sasha told him.

"It's alright, now go and prove that dream is real" Darren told her.

Sasha nodded and turned away before racing back towards the junkyard she felt different better actually, her confusion was gone she understood now why she was confused and now that weight was lifted, all this time she rejected the meaning of Amelia's sacrifice no more now Sasha would try to embrace it and find the dream she sought.


	11. Chapter 11

: Chapter 10:

Miracle

Charlie was counting a fairly a large stack of money with a grin on his face, however it quickly faded, this wasn't as emotionally satisfying as it used to be. It made no sense, thousands and thousands of dollars that's a real fortune worth having yet Charlie wasn't feeling the emotional satisfaction he used to. He didn't get it this is the kind of stuff he lived for before and now it was empty. He didn't feel truly happy, truly whole. Why, why wasn't he at peace he just couldn't understand it, there had to be an answer somewhere something here that brought him the satisfaction and happiness he sought.

Charlie walked across the junkyard and to the wooden house where David was he hadn't heard from him today. Charlie opened the door and saw David sitting alone staring at his magic supplies.

"Everything alright" Charlie asked him.

"Oh yeah just not a whole lot to do?" David told him.

Charlie could tell he was lying something was bothering him but he wasn't certain what it was this was the first time Charlie had seen David troubled about something since he first met him.

"You're not a very good liar" Charlie told him sitting beside him.

David looked at Charlie and sagged in his bed, thinking of his choice he was famous a celebritity and yet he felt as if he wasn't fulfilled he didn't understand why this is what he wanted so why was he feeling so he couldn't really describe it.

"Charlie people like my acts right, they actually think they're good" David asked.

"Of course what would make you think otherwise" Charlie answered.

"My step mom told me that people only have short time fads, then they move onto something else is that what's going to happen me" David asked him.

Charlie was confused why was David thinking of this now?

"Where did this come from David?" Charlie asked while sitting closer to him.

"Everyone lines up for pictures but they don't care who i am, some seem to already be getting tired of my show." David said.

'David there are always going to be problems and we have to work through them, I had issues when i started my life as well" Charlie said gently.

David couldn't help but wonder if his parents were looking for him was his step mom she always seemed distant from him he always felt like he was fighting against someone else to get her attention or her care, she never said anything about who that was, but at times it seemed like she cared about that person more than him.

"Does that mean i should've talked to my step mom?" David asked his voice was cracking a little.

"David what happened between you and her this goes beyond a simple disagreement?" Charlie asked him concerned and in truth he was, he felt like he was with Anna Marie again.

"She never seemed there, like there was something on her mind I could never get her attention even when we were together she always seemed distant like her mind was somewhere else." David said in sadness.

"Was there anything you had in common?" Charlie asked him.

"We both believed in angels, she was always praying to one, i don't fully remember it much it was years ago before she married my dad." David answered him.

"I always felt like i was fighting against something just to get her to love me" David said.

Charlie understood his step mom rejecting his dream was just the final straw Charlie understood this feeling himself his own parents never really understood him or what his dreams were, it's why he left. He didn't know if they were ever proud of him did they know about his sacrifice or was he just a hussler to them, Charlie questioned it he saw them once watching his memorial but he didn't know if they were proud.

"It's complicated i ran away from home once too" Charlie told him.

"Did your parents ever forgive you?" David asked him.

"I don't know i never saw them again, never knew if they ever saw the dog i became." Charlie said feeling something deep inside him he doubted his parents were proud of him the tears he saw was likely disappointment that their son became a thug, he doubted they ever actually forgave him, he couldn't hear what they said but why would they be proud he went against what they wanted for him, to be some good dog without vision, they didn't know him, they were wrong and Charlie proved that he became far more than they wanted.

"I don't think so actually they wanted something for me and I wanted something else." Charlie said.

"Was it worth it in the end?" David asked him quietly.

Was it, Charlie pondered the question for a bit he never had a family but that was due to his life being cut short more than anything, he met Itchy, he was a great businessman and ran one of the top casino's, he pleased his customers and made a fortune in the process he climbed to the top, it was what he wanted he achieved his dream, of course it worth it, it was?

"Yeah i achieved what i wanted, my death made it so i didn't find everything but it was worth it." Charlie told him while placing a paw on his shoulder.

David hugged Charlie gently which he returned, "you're not alone David you have all of us" Charlie told him.

David rested in his bed while Charlie watched as he slowly drifted to sleep, he leaned down and moved his covers over him gently tucking him in.

"Good night David" Charlie told him.

Charlie walked outside only to find Sasha waiting for him, she seemed surprised by his actions.

"I've never seen a side like that from anyone before" Sasha told him.

"It's not common from me" Charlie said turning away from her he didn't feel very good right now that was the first time Charlie truly listened to what David said and he was beginning to have second thoughts on his agenda.

"Maybe it should be" Sasha said.

"So now you're up for talking" Charlie said.

Sasha remembered the last few times she and Charlie had a longer conversation she punched him in the face and for no real reason the first time, the second she accused him of being nothing but a fraud with no real evidence. In fact Sasha had been treating Charlie like trash for no reason except under the assumption he was up to no good, what if he wasn't what if all Sasha was doing was convincing him this good side wasn't worth the effort, what if she was turning another good dog bad.

"Sorry you really hit home with that comment, so did he" Sasha told him.

"And what of last time what was that about it was almost like you wanted me to be mean I don't understand, Sasha" Charlie asked her feeling a deep pity for her but also a hope to know more.

Sasha remembered Darren's words they made sense and he was right Charlie deserved a chance a chance to prove who he was and he had been doing that despite whatever agenda he had, he treated her very well and David, it was time for her to open up and give him a chance to understand her.

"I don't believe in the good side of love anymore, it's just, I saw it destroyed in front of me, it's easier to believe you're all heartless jerks." Sasha told him.

"Sasha what's wrong, this goes beyond just dating jerks" Charlie asked her.

"I was raised in a hooker house" Sasha told him.

Wow, If that was true Sasha was surrounded by nothing but jerks her entire childhood some who may have even harassed her Charlie was understanding why she felt every man was a pig now because it was likely the only people she ever knew.

"Sasha, I don't know how to respond to that, I'm sorry" Charlie said to her in pity.

"When you live in a place where what is usually the act of love and romance is just a paid job, out of lust and desire you stop believing in them" Sasha said sadly while thinking of Amelia and the last time she ever saw her, all she wanted was someone to love and she couldn't because she had to hide who she was, her desired love was not accepted by this world and when it was discovered it was quickly stamped out, but she still believed in it even after living through all that, she had to live up to her example.

"I'm sorry for you and whoever else lived there" Charlie replied solemnly.

"I lost someone there she was dragged off to the pound just for believing" Sasha said in sadness. She turned to Charlie and saw the sad expression on his face, he felt for Amelia too, it filled her with a sense of a hope.

"I lost people too though i left them behind, there was a girl Anna Marie she was taken by Carface used her to rig races she had an ability to understand other animals he used that. I used it too strung her along said i would find her a family never did, but she still cared for someone like me, and when the time came i couldn't leave her" Charlie said.

"That's what you died for" Sasha replied quietly.

"I had to i owed it to her" Charlie stated.

Sasha didn't expect this from Charlie not at all, he was a full on hero, someone who gave his life for another.

"I did misjudge you, i should've figured this out long ago" Sasha said with regret.

Charlie heard her words and felt a hint of disgust the problem was she wasn't wrong his intentions were exactly what she thought they were right down to how he planned to do it. Now she was admitting she was wrong no he couldn't accept that.

"No you didn't, you had me figured out almost instantly, you're right Sasha i did use David as an opening to get to you, you're right you're my main goal not him. Everything you believed about me was true" Charlie told her.

Sasha was surprised not by the revelation of the truth she had suspected that but that he willingly told her he confessed despite knowing how she would likely react why would he do this?

"Why would you tell me this?" Sasha asked him.

"I don't know honestly, maybe it's about finally knowing why you were so distrustful and then hearing you say you were wrong, it just felt wrong to me." Charlie told her.

A part of Sasha felt mad but she kept reminding herself of what Darren said, give him a chance he told her that just because he felt guilty once he knew the truth. He did care the extent was unknown but he did care about her in some form, he was being honest with her and in truth she wanted to learn more.

"Is what you told David about your parents true" Sasha asked him.

"Mostly i saw them again weeping at my funeral, never knew what they were crying about." Charlie replied a deep pain was in his voice.

Sasha understood his pain she wasn't certain how Amelia would feel about her she asked her to find love to believe in it instead Sasha seemed to be doing a good job destroying it instead would Amelia be ashamed, she could only wonder, was it too late to undo all the damage she did, and more importantly was Amelia ever given her dream.

"I never saw her again either, i know she's gone but I wish she found what she sought, she deserves a place in heaven, I wish I could at least know if her dream was fulfilled." Sasha said trying not to cry.

Charlie watched as tears came down Sasha's cheeks she was so broken by what she experienced he didn't like seeing this side of her it felt wrong and about her friend, that was wrong too Sasha deserved to know, maybe she could.

Charlie felt the heavenly miracle inside him it was meant for an emergency but it couldn't be used to find the horn and right now Sasha needed a miracle, he wanted to see her smile again.

"Do you want to actually see it" Charlie asked her.

"Yes, she meant so much to me I just want to know if she found some peace" Sasha said.

"Alright" Charlie said he then let the miracle be released around Sasha.

Sasha saw it flow around her what was this she then saw angel wings sprout from her back, there was no pain. She then was lifted into the air flying into the sky and soaring through the clouds. Sasha watched as the clouds passed her she looked up at the stars which she could see, there was a beautiful light shining from both it was almost like the soul of creation itself Sasha traveled into it and she felt the happiness and bliss of an infinite number of souls wash over her. Sasha felt every ounce of sadness drain from her every ounce of guilt and regret and every bit of pain. All she could feel was a sweet peace and joy washing over her, it was so much joy and happiness her soul couldn't fully contain it tears of joy began falling from her eyes. She opened her eyes and saw Charlie flying alongside her he took her paw and flew her through the energy and there it was heaven, she couldn't believe it it was real and she was staring right at it, Charlie took her by her waist and flew her through the gates it should be impossible but they weren't truly there in physical form only as cosmic energy.

Charlie held Sasha as they soared all through heaven Sasha reached her paws out trying to grasp it she expected to go through it but her paw instead brushed against it filling a her with a feeling of bliss. Charlie recognized the look and flew Sasha to the center letting heavens pureness wash over her. Sasha was in complete tears as the very feeling of infinite paradises touched her soul. Charlie then flew Sasha to a shining light where a female whippet was shown. Sasha gazed at her she could tell it was her Amelia.

"Reach out for it" Charlie told her softly.

Sasha reached out for the cloud and per paw went through it she closed her eyes for a moment and opened them and what she saw melted her heart.

Amelia was shown running through a massive yard a young boy beside her he jumped on his mother and pretended to maul her she faked struggle falling over while holding her son, he wasn't the same breed as her. She then saw another dog a female german shepard holding the smaller dog who was an irish setter, he was adopted by them. She saw Amelia tucking in her little boy while her lover watched. Amelia then was lying beside the sheppard and kissed her gently. Sasha watched as Amelia could go wherever she pleased without anyone questioning her or calling her sick, when she was married people actually showed and congratulated her. Sasha then saw herself playing with the child before all of them took a family picture, she was part of Amelia's family, there was another dog but Sasha couldn't fully see him just him holding her paw. Amelia rested herself next to her family then something happened for a moment she turned in Sasha's direction and gave a gentle smile.

Sasha emerged from it in complete tears that was everything she wanted to see Charlie had a literal miracle he could've used for anything and he used it for her, she turned to Charlie in shock before a smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you" Sasha told him.

"The miracle isn't out of power yet, you can go touch what your heaven will be" Charlie told her.

No Sasha didn't want to do that she wanted to stay right here with Charlie the dog who had done something for her no one could ever do who did it purely for her and no alternative motive or gain. She wanted to stay with him, if only a little longer. Sasha flew to Charlie and took his paws and the two of them soared through the sky of heaven. Charlie held Sasha's paw gently smiling. They flew higher reaching the very center of heaven a holy cosmic energy flowing all around them. Charlie stopped in mid air looking deep into a Sasha's light green eyes. Charlie found himself lost in them pulling himself deeper they were so beautiful a single gaze showing Charlie an entire world and beyond, but more than that Charlie found something else he found what was he looking for the sparkle emitted from her eyes mesmorized him and showed him the truth he denied, this was why he was alive now to be here.

Charlie for the first time felt like he actually was in heaven. A pureness filled his soul washing away the pain he always felt that empty feeling in his soul disappeared. Charlie then let it flow through him his body relaxed his heart beat rapidly in his chest, his eyes filled with tears of joy, and then he felt a joy fill him he felt like he would never be sad or in pain ever again, he would never feel anything bad ever again, such was the truth of Sasha, he for a moment felt disgusted with his original intentions, no she was the real angel and it was she who was sent to guide him, to remind him how to be human to show him what eternal bliss was. Charlie never saw heaven no this, this was heaven this was the heaven he longed for.

"I am unworthy of this, this true paradise I didn't think it was possible to feel this" Charlie told himself letting his tears fall from his eyes.

Sasha returned the gaze and they held each other closely. She never deserved anything like this she was a manipulative snake who hurt so many good dogs for no reason, and this was what she was given Charlie knew who she was and he still did this for her. Was this the dream, was this love. She felt something in her chest but then realized it went beyond that she wanted to be here, she longed to be nowhere else, she felt Charlie's paws around her and could've sworn she felt a heavenly aura racing through her, as if his touch contained heaven itself, it made her feel like maybe she could be an angel too, it wasn't necessary in Charlie's mind she already was.

Charlie began moving slowly Sasha moved with him each staying in rhymth with each other. Charlie spun Sasha around and caught her in his arms. Sasha placed herself closer to him Charlie gently lifted her in the air holding her there. Sasha and Charlie held each other closer and began dancing all around the stars moving and spinning each other into each other's arms. The whole cosmic universe seemed to surrounding them as they danced more passionately. Charlie held Sasha out before pulling her back in. Sasha placed her leg against him brushing his cheek while Charlie gently lowered her the cosmic purity of heaven encompassing them. Charlie and Sasha began falling downward they soared past heaven holding each other closely. They fell to the earth only for their wings to stop them they then flew through the sky holding each other's paw. Charlie held Sasha closely who gently nuzzled him they then began spinning as they rose into the sky soaring higher and higher until they were holding each other above the earth the sun shining under them.

They felt the miracle fading Charlie stroked her hair aside while Sasha cupped his cheek their faces then began inching closer they didn't resist it they allowed themselves to close the gap between each other sharing a deep and romantic kiss. In that instant Charlie knew what he was missing why he wasn't happy in heaven why he was likely never truly ever happy, because he didn't have her. Charlie felt Sasha's muzzle mouth against his own gently caressing it. Charlie returned it kissing her softly he felt his whole body tingle and could taste her saliva which was beyond anything he could describe. He ran his paw through the back of her hair down her back gently stroking it. He closed his eyes gently and continued to hold her, despite his eyes being closed he could still see her, he saw past her physical form and saw the true beauty beneath it all, the beautiful soul that was her very being the core essence that personified everything she was. Pure, kind, compassionate, selfless, strong, sweet, loving, forgiving, bliss, happiness, beautiful, it all added up to heaven, and that's what Sasha was true heaven.

They gently landed on the dock as Sasha's angel wings faded, they gently broke the kiss. Sasha smiled at Charlie who did the same both had tears in their eyes.

"Thank you Charlie" Sasha said in gently voice a sweet melody Charlie would savor till the end of time.

Charlie couldn't actually say anything he just smiled at her gently before slowly letting her go, Sasha turned away and walked down the dock gazing back at Charlie every chance she could Charlie never took his gaze off of her at all. When she was gone Charlie returned to what was his room and grabbed all the money he made in the last few days, he slowly walked down the street to an orphanage and dumped it all in the donation bin. He didn't need money anymore, he had something that was worth everything, Sasha she was all his heart needed now all his heart ever needed.

 _Well that wasn't exactly I will always be with you but I feel this justifies their relationship quite well I mean that's a very passionate moment to share with anyone, also anyone familiar with my stories knows I have written a lot of romance scenes and I wanted to do something more spiritual with Charlie and Sasha befitting the ideas of heaven and angels. What's your opinion of this scene did you think it measured up to what I did before?_


	12. Chapter 12

: Chapter 11:

The Heist

Itchy was waiting in the junkyard for Charlie, why was he always late could he do anything on time, or really anything that might help itchy out. He was such a hassle where would he be without Itchy, itchy was already aware of that answer, he saved him from death row. Ever since then he had stood beside him regardless, and Itchy doubted that would change regardless of the trouble he caused, he was his friend. Still he could definitely learn a little responsibility even a little. Itchy was currently waiting to see if there were any responses from Carface regarding the horn's location Charlie's requests at David's show didn't yield anything so it was up to Carface's sources. Itchy didn't trust him but that didn't mean he coudn't be of use. It was weird normally Charlie would be the one planning everything but Charlie didn't care about the mission at all therefore it fell to Itchy to be the one making the plan, it wasn't a job he was comfortable with but if he didn't the job would never get done.

Itchy was sitting down looking over his sources when a messenger stopped by. "Nice to see you, Carface have an answer?" Itchy asked.

"His sources have info not that i know what that info is" The messenger said.

"Don't concern yourself i just needed aid in this moment, thanks for your help" Itchy told him.

The messenger merely departed the junkyard as Itchy took the information Carface sent them, that was it Carface's sources found the horn! They were set now all he needed to do was get Charlie and the others so they can retrieve it then Itchy could get back to heaven.

Itchy moved across the junkyard looking for any sign of Charlie at all he wasn't here again neither was Sasha, so they were out again. Itchy had no idea when it happened but somehow Sasha actually decided she liked Charlie now the two were almost always in each others company even more shocking Charlie's feelings seemed genuine and sincere. That was bad what did Charlie think he was doing they were angels they can't stay here meaning Charlie was just setting himself up to get hurt, seriously did he think anything through? Itchy turned to David who was practicing his magic.

"David have you seen Charlie and Sasha?" Itchy asked.

"They're down by the beach" David answered not even seeming to grasp the romantic meaning behind it, Charlie you idiot.

Itchy moved towards the beach when he heard a voice in his head it was Annabelle, Itchy turned and saw her reflection in a trash can.

"I can't maintain the gates any longer from this point no dog or any other lifeform will be able to get into heaven, we need the horn." Annabelle warned.

"We found it, we'll be able to retrieve it and get it back no later than tomorrow" Itchy said rather pleased with the accomplishment.

"Hurry" Annabelle told him before fading.

Alright time to get the horn and wrap this mission up right here and now but first he needed to get Charlie away from his date, stupid he was beyond stupid how did Charlie think this was going to end, did he honestly think there was an ending to this that didn't end in pain?

Charlie was lying on the beach Sasha beside him, Charlie was on his side staring gently at her while Sasha was on her back gazing at him whenever she could. He gently reached his paw for hers which she accepted their paws slowly grasping each other. Sasha moved to her side allowing herself to be face to face with him. She reached forward and nuzzled him which he returned. Sasha then playfully pushed him down Charlie with a smile fought back they began running down the beach batting sand at each other. Charlie came at Sasha playfully batting her only for Sasha to grab and pull him in the water. They emerged from it their fur soaked. Charlie looked at her with a playful smirk before using his paw to splash some water at her she accepted the challenge and began throwing some at him. They came closer and began wrestling with the other dunking each other they began grappling struggling to hold the other in place when an oncoming wave blasted both right off their feet and washed them ashore. Charlie and Sasha both burst out laughing helping each other up before walking alongside the beach their heads against each other, it was a perfect moment which needed to be broken at the time.

"Let me get this straight I'm trying to find the horn and save Heaven while you're hanging out at the beach, can't give me a little bit of a hand" Itchy said having arrived recently.

"Don't you ever knock" Charlie said clearly annoyed at the interruption.

"Charlie calm down, still Itchy you're comment was a little harsh" Sasha told him.

"Harsh, lady that dog has almost gotten me killed multiple times I've saved his tail just as many times asking for a little of his time is not too much to ask." Itchy said annoyed.

Charlie felt angry by the way Itchy referred to Sasha but kept himself in control clearly Itchy was angry at him best to find out why.

"What's this about Itch" Charlie asked.

"The horn we found it" Itchy answered.

"You found it where!?" Charlie said shocked.

"Got the location back home we can discuss it there." Itchy said.

Charlie decided he could deal with that after all getting the horn back was critical so they could postpone their day together, though he was annoyed he had a lot planned for Sasha tonight guess it would have to wait. He turned to her waiting for her response she seemed perfectly understanding. Charlie and Sasha began following Itchy back, this was it the first step to finish their mission but what would happen then, it had been two months since they arrived and two weeks since that beautiful moment between him and Sasha and ever since spending even a day without her was difficult, he couldn't imagine having to leave her, then again that wasn't the mission with the horn so long as he kept David where he was and kept his act afloat Charlie could stay indefinitely, which was exactly his plan but first they would have to deal with the horn.

Back at the junkyard Itchy revealed the intel that showed the horns location it wasn't very inspiring of all the places to end up it ended up there, not good how on Earth were they supposed to retrieve it?

"The police station, you're kidding what do you plan to do?" Sasha asked not expecting an answer.

"I don't know can David turn us invisible and intangiable not to mention the horn as well?" Itchy replied.

Charlie was pondering their current issue that wasn't what he expected at all, to get the horn they would have to break into the most secure place in the entire city not to mention potentially deal with every cop there. This would require careful planning on their part but it wasn't impossible Itchy broke him out of prison once they could pull this off.

"Our ghost forms will definitely be of use here with getting past security but not enough, David we're going to need some tricks on your part, Sasha you can't do much with the human security but you can distract the dog security" Charlie said not liking the idea of asking that of her.

"You want me to seduce them, Charlie i don't want to go back to that kind of place" Sasha said.

"I know i don't expect anything of you but if you join this mission that will likely be your part" Charlie clarified.

Sasha merely nodded it didn't mean anything she already found what she sought and it would be brief.

"What of Carface?" Charlie asked.

"He doesn't know what we're after but i doubt he'll sit back we'll have to keep the horn away from him" Itchy replied.

"We can still use him to aid us" Charlie said.

"So we have a plan, then?" David asked.

"Yeah, come here this is what we're going to do?" Charlie said, he then began explaining the full nature of what their plan would be and how they would implement it, it was intriguing and quite intricate but it also required perfect timing, Itchy highly doubted that it would actually work.

"I don't think you could possibly come up with a more insane plan" Itchy stated.

"Any alternatives?" Charlie asked, no one had one guess this plan would have to do, itchy really hoped it didn't get them killed, again with the technicalities regarding their collars could they die, it was a question he really didn't want to put the test and Charlie's plan was so ludicrous it was the perfect candidate to test that question.

Three hours later, Charlie arrived outside the police station waiting for Carface to show up. Charlie began pacing around when he saw a small smoke cloud behind him, perfect he was here.

"So you found your angel, I suppose" Carface said.

"Yeah but it's not an angel in there, it's way more valuable" Charlie said.

"Really and what might that be?" Carface asked.

"Garbriel's horn" Charlie answered bluntly.

The horn it was here so Carface was right Itchy was leading him on using him to discover the horn so why would Charlie decide to tell him about it there was no way Charlie actually trusted him that would be just absurd so why was Charlie telling him this now?

"Yeah i know why tell you simple we get the horn back we go back to heaven I don't want to go back to heaven" Charlie stated.

"So where do i play into this" Carface asked.

"Simple you get the horn make whatever profit you want and every now and again get us a fake lead to keep the mission going that way it doesn't look like it's our fault" Charlie explained.

"And what of Annabelle?" Carface said.

"Currently blocked so we have a deal partner" Charlie said while placing out his paw.

"Deal i'll get my forces in position and we'll get that horn" Carface said.

"Pleasure doing business Carface" Charlie said before turning away.

Carface walked away and made his way to a pay phone calling many of his current employees at his new club, the horn was there and now it was time to get it of course Charlie likely had a hidden agenda so he would have to be prepared for that as well, it didn't matter either way he would get Gabriel's horn now. Carface felt a burning feeling in his soul it was red was he listening in if so it didn't matter, Carface's plan was still in motion. He responded to red's message.

"I sense that you have made contact with Charlie what is going on?" Red demanded.

"The horn we found it" Carface answered.

"You've located it and Charlie is working with you to retrieve it" Red said.

"Yeah got his own agenda, making it way too easy for us, we'll have that horn by sunset tonight" Carface said pleased.

"Do not underestimate Charlie he likely has a different motive than believed and is likely planning something, be ready and do not fail me." Red stated before severing their brief connection.

Perfect all was in order and now all Carface needed to do was play his cards perfectly and by the end of the day the horn would be his and even more so his soul would be his own again.

One hour later, Sasha was sitting inside the police station watching the surrounding guard dogs, while David was sitting down a pair of blind shades concealing him as well as a disguise concealing his child like nature he came in reporting on a missing car, Charlie provided the fake ID. Charlie was waiting outside a walkie talkie in hand. Sasha looked around the area finding what appeared to be four guard dogs.

"Hidden princess reporting four guards inside camera's are still working" Sasha said.

"Blind oracle coming in detect half a dozen guards in entrance another half a dozen likely in route to target" David said.

"Roger that, wait for the first signal I'm going in to detect target" Charlie said. Before removing his collar and speaking spiritually to Itchy.

"Tunnel rat reporting approaching water lines" Itchy said.

"Wait for it don't act until i tell you" Charlie stated.

Charlie switched to his next broadcast, "In route to electric grid?" Charlie asked.

"Approaching main grid now, will be in position soon." Carface said.

Charlie smiled he then turned off the radio and removed his collar moving up to the police station and phasing through the door he floated to Sasha and focused creating a slight cold around her, Sasha got up and began moving towards the exit, David noticed her and began leading her out they went outside and retrieved Charlie's radio bringing it back in Sasha then sat back down.

"When nature calls" David said though it was Charlie's voice speaking through the radio to further hide David's age.

With that out of the way Charlie began floating across the police station looking for the lost and found he detected it and moved toward it entering it. The horn was in there Charlie could retrieve it but he couldn't get it out of the cage. He placed his collar back on and radioed Carface.

"In position, for operation sparks" Charlie said.

"You got it this should buy you some time" Carface answered.

Carface moved up to a main power grid he then took off his collar and phased through it he placed his collar back causing his arm to become tangible resulting in sparks going everywhere and the generater partially exploding. The blast was not small it could be seen everywhere and the police would be sent to investigate.

Sasha was still sitting down when she saw many police officers racing to their cars to investigate the recent power outage, "You are clear for operation sightless" Sasha said.

Sasha then approached the four guard dogs making certain to show off her body as much as possible but more importantly to do it subtly. Their reactions were almost instant drooling while others were howling.

"Um excuse me i need your help" Sasha said turning to them.

"What is it mam?" A guard dog asked.

"My Collar was stolen from me by a bulldog in a purple suit it's of great value to me but i can't find him" Sasha said sounding desperate.

"Who would steal from such a lady" Another guard asked.

"We'll find him mam" A third said.

The guard dogs then began pulling on the police officers holding them barking and growling before pulling them up and all but dragging them to the door they tried to hold them but the dogs pulled away and went outside resulting in the officers chasing after them.

"You're opening is clear" Sasha told Charlie before leaving the station herself.

With the guards gone Charlie began moving towards the security room slowly. He opened a few doors leaving them opened but a crack before turning to the security room there was a guard watching the monitors carefully. Charlie removed his collar and floated to it, though he couldn't do anything now touching it as a ghost could short out all camera's which would be too suspicious Sasha gave him his opening in here now Itchy needed to give him his opening to alter the camera's.

Itchy tunneled underground arriving under the main water line of the police station, "In position" Itchy said.

"Proceed" Charlie said.

David began following Sasha grabbing her leash and stopping her he struggled with her before walking her outside.

As David did this he thought he saw two people who looked like his parents but he decided to ignore it.

A young female Police officer was looking at a photo of David that had been presented to her, he was much too young to be living on his own. She looked at the parents in pity in particular the woman looked very regretful.

"Any idea why he ran away, might help with some leads here" She told them.

"Like we said we were having a baby which made David seem very upset when we told him." The father said.

"How long has he been gone?" The officer asked.

"A little over two months now we've tried reporting to others but there's still been no trace, we just want proof he is alright" The mother said.

"There's been a new magician in town that many say is very young who matches that time gap" The officer told them.

The parents heard of this magician and actually were pretty sure it was him but they couldn't reach him at his shows it was too crowded since they didn't know when it was, it didn't have much of a schedule.

"That could be him David always liked magic, but the shows are too crowded we can't get close enough to him and when ever he do he's gone before we can actually reach him." The father told him.

"We'll try to get to the next show and find him wait in the lobby for now we'll have more information." The officer told them.

They left the room trying desperately not to cry before sitting down the mother knew this was her fault she didn't pay enough attention to him in those last few weeks, she was dealing with her own emotional issues she lost a friend and it was pretty close to the anniversary of when she lost another friend, but that didn't give her any excuse, she needed to find David and let him know she did care.

Carface was moving toward the police station he was almost ready to get the horn and had other dogs in position for his get away all he had to do was wait for Charlie to emerge with it. Carface was waiting when he heard a bunch of barking dogs it was the guard dogs and they were heading right for him wait a minute what? They were heading for him and they looked angry. Carface immediately took off running the other dogs in hot pursuit. What was going on they were clearly after him but that would only make sense if Charlie set him up which did make sense except for one thing Charlie didn't want to succeed in his mission he didn't want to leave Earth so why set Carface up when he could ensure that goal?

Itchy reached the water mane and pulled out a small drill and began drilling into the water line causing it to burst. The ruptured waterlines caused sinks all around the police station to burst causing small floods everywhere as for the toilets well it was probably best no one was using them.

The distraction was in place even a camera monitor couldn't ignore the water lines in the entire station breaking, he said he would be off duty for about three minutes and told other officers to beef up their monitoring of the exits and entrances until he returned, he then closed his door and locked it. Charlie placed his collar back on and jumped in the chair he didn't have a lot of time he looked at the monitors and saw the camera to the lost and found area. Charlie hacked into it and played footage from the day before. They would discover it wasn't official soon but not soon enough.

The plan was in motion Charlie would need help now, David and Sasha went back inside. The police station was ordering an evacuation of all public officials while they located the rupture which means the lost and found would be locked this is where david came in. He walked into the police station with Sasha and found the guard holding the keys. He couldn't get close to them but he could get their attention, David let his disguise slip and the officers recognized him.

"That's the missing boy!" One said.

David began running while the officers began chasing him Sasha came in and tripped one of them while David reached behind and grabbed the keys from his pockets, before he could leave an officer grabbed him.

"Give us the keys" He said.

Whatever you say" David said placing out his hands but instead of the keys he had a pair of handcuffs which he used to handcuff the officers together.

"What the?" They said in confusion.

"What is that behind your ear?" David said before reaching behind and grabbing the keys.

"Thank you, thank you you've been a great audience. David said before leaving.

David handed the keys to Sasha while he kept running through the station naturally the officers were more concerned with him than some dog. Sasha arrived and threw Charlie the keys who made his way to the lost and found. The other police officers were still trying to deal with the leak when another happened courtesy of Itchy. The officer watching the monitors looked at the camera's turning to the lost and found area as well as other evidence it was secured for now.

Charlie entered the lost and found unlocking it with the keys, he entered the cage and grabbed the horn time for their escape route.

"Itchy escape route now" Charlie told him.

"Got it" Itchy said while pulling himself out of the tunnel he turned to the parking lot and saw a truck, oh boy this was crazy this was completely crazy.

David slid under the officers and made his way to the doors there was little doubt the others were on their way, he saw Sasha who gestured him to follow her they all arrived in the lost and found.

"Any escape plan?" Sasha asked.

"Wait for it" Charlie said.

They then heard something tumbling down the drive way Charlie gently stepped to the side turning david and Sasha as well as a car came smashing through the wall though only partially.

"All aboard" Charlie said as they opened the door and climbed into the car they jumped to the backseat and used it to jump out. Charlie, Sasha and David saw Itchy in a truck and made their way towards it.

"I'll drive" Charlie said.

They then pulled the truck out of the driveway speeding down the highway bumping into many things along the way. The police cars were pursuing they didn't know what they stole and probably didn't care the ruckus they caused not to mention having the missing kid was reason enough to chase them relentlessly. Charlie steered the truck which skidded all along the road police cars in hot pursuit. Itchy clung to his seat for dear life. The truck began speeding down a hill bouncing up and down as it tumbled.

"I take back what i said you can come up with a plan even more insane!" Itchy said.

Carface was still running from the dogs chasing him when he saw a truck rather unstealthly trying to escape a bunch of police cars. Charlie how dare he try and make a fool of him but it didn't matter Carface's price was in there now he would claim it. Carface jumped towards the truck missing it and tumbling over he then saw the police cars following it. Carface jumped on one car before jumping to the next and the next finally he was right in front of the truck.

Charlie saw Carface closing in on them good he had them following the guards trail specifically for this purporse, time for the get away plan. Charlie placed the car neutral and let it tumble down a hill toward a pond.

"Memory lane itch?" Charlie asked him.

"Yep i officially remember how much of a lunatic you are!" Itchy shouted.

Itchy looked and saw their truck about to crash into a pond he immediately started to panic and scream, Charlie grabbed him removing his collar and Ichy's before having them phase through the door while their collars came out the window they then landed on the ground. Carface threw the door open expecting to confront Charlie instead it was empty the horn wasn't here, Charlie conned him! Carface then saw the truck heading for a pond it crashed into the water and sent Carface crashing into the window which he remained smashed into while the truck slowly sank the police cars surrounding it.

Charlie and Itchy were walking away from the site heading for the junkyard. They made their way to it only to find Sasha and David waiting for them Sasha was carrying the horn Charlie raced towards her grasping it they then nuzzled as the horn fell to the ground Itchy picked it up smiling, they did it, once again they pulled it off. He always did no matter how much Itchy doubted him or wasn't certain about his choice no matter how much it seemed like Charlie would let him down, the truth was he never did, when Charlie asked Itchy that question Itchy dreaded the answer yet looking at it he always pulled through in the end. Charlie no matter how long it took would never let him down in the end, he was his friend and itchy was foolish to ever doubt him.

"I don't know why i keep doubting you, you always come through in the end" Itchy told him smiling.

"Some lessons require sessions to understand" Charlie said with a bit of a smirk.

They shook each others paw both smiling at the other. Itchy turned to Sasha and shook her paw as well.

"You did great for once Charlie's girl didn't drive me crazy" Itchy told her.

David chuckled at that before hugging all three of them, which Itchy admitted felt comforting truly comforting. He picked up the horn and began moving to an area to keep it safe until Annabelle was ready.

"We did it Charlie we're done, we fulfilled our mission." Itchy said softly happy at the prospect that very soon he could return to Heaven.

Charlie heard Itchy's words and felt like something stabbed him he felt his world dying before his eyes, his hopes and dreams burning to ashes right before his eyes. Charlie felt like he was dying inside when Itchy said that. If they were done then they would be going back to Heaven and Charlie would have to leave Sasha, and David. He would lose the things that mattered most to him, what gave his life true purporse and meaning. He would be empty again, no that wasn't acceptable he couldn't go back to being that not when he finally found what was missing in his life what was always missing. He couldn't go back to heaven, he couldn't finish the mission the price was too high, he wouldn't lose them, he wouldn't lose her!


	13. Chapter 13

_It seems things are finally looking up for our heroes certainly everything will be perfect now, that fits my writing style right, um on second thought don't answer that. Anyway from this point on the story shifts tone becoming much more serious, dramatic emotional and intense much more in line with my other stories. With the mission now finished it would seem Charlie and itchy are ready to return but how will this effect Charlie, what will he do now that he is poised to lose everything._

 _Special note the following chapter were feature scenes not of my own making and I claim no ownership of these scenes._

: Chapter 12:

Charlie's decision

Charlie was sitting alone in his private room he couldn't really hear much of anything and his sight was on just one thing at the time. Charlie focused his gaze on a series of pictures, he and Sasha were sitting in a photo booth together making different faces at each other one in particular Charlie was invisible dangling his collar over her, Sasha was then shown pretending to try and exorcist on him. The last they were smiling at the camera their heads gently pressed to each other. Charlie flipped through all the pictures and moved to the next thing it was a video camera he turned it on and let the video play. He and Sasha were walking across the golden gate bridge their tails intertwined while gently nuzzling. They stood at the edge staring at the full view. The video then shifted to them watching David practice his magic then to all of them playing a game of cards and finally him and Sasha looking at the stars. Charlie looked at the video Sasha had requested him to ask David to record the only label on it was a simple paper with the words the dream is real written on it.

Charlie turned away and began reading through an ancient text he found on Guardian angels. He read through it hoping to find some loop hole but they all said the same thing once his duty was done he returned to Heaven. No! Charlie threw the papers aside in anger. He looked up at the sky and wondered what Annabelle was thinking was she mocking him, was this whole thing some kind of punishment? Charlie began looking through another page looking for any possible way for an angel to become a mortal again his collar wasn't good enough he needed to be free of his angel duties. He read intensely through the papers only to find nothing. Charlie dropped the book and fell on his bed in despair. There was no way to escape it if he completed his mission, which he had no idea if what was about to happen with David would accomplish just that. It was a big day for David this show was a big one Charlie and Itchy had arranged for a full on top ranking sponsor to show up if David impressed he would be made an official public magician completing his dream, maybe convincing his parents in the process, either way there would be little for Charlie to do.

He felt trapped it all seemed inevitable he was going to lose what he loved most and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Charlie pulled himself up turning to another scripture he was reading he knew this one due to his brief detour in the inferno. Charlie turned to the demonic symbol he carved onto the ground and began reading from the scripture, maybe if he sold his soul to them they would let him remain with Sasha until his death at least. Charlie was about to finish the chant and call the demon but then stopped himself when flashes of his horror, his nightmare flashed in his mind. The boat sinking in the lave burning and melting his fur bit by bit before melting through his skin muscle and bone. The imps bit him endlessly ripping into his flesh and even tearing chunks of him off. No that wasn't an option either maybe he would get to stay but he would eventually be separated from her forever with no hope of ever seeing her again, a fact hell would use to torment him.

Charlie fell to his knees defeated there was nothing he could do it was hopeless he was going to lose Sasha and with her his hope of living a life that truly meant something to him it was over, he would never be happy. Charlie thought back to his life to try and think of some moment that would remind it was all worth it but in that moment he knew the truth he was wrong it wasn't worth it he should've listened to his parents. Charlie thought back to his last moment with them, the moment where he made the most foolish choice of his life and likely denied himself any chance of happiness both in this life and the next.

A life time ago, Charlie was sitting down outside his home with his parents who had discovered his other job and were deeply disappointed by it they were scolding him all the while trying to convince him why his dream was bad why he shouldn't follow it, Charlie didn't care what their reasons were it was his dream not theirs.

"Those dogs are trouble they're a bad influence on you isn't there so much more you want to do with your life" His dad asked.

"This job they're offering me could make it so we never have to eat scraps again, their boss is impressed he's offering me and Carface a massive potential share, I could eventually have my own place that could support all of us" Charlie tried to reason.

"You'd be a criminal" His mom told him.

"This is boring there's nothing here i'm trying to be the good dog you want but it's not getting me anywhere, this is the first thing I'm actually good at" Charlie reasoned.

"You can learn other things life isn't meant to be easy but there's so much more waiting for you beyond this" His dad reasoned.

"Mom dad i have actual friends, Carface and I have become quite close they care about me" Charlie told them.

Charlie's mother felt like she was going to be sick they were a street gang they would care about Charlie until the police showed up then they would abandon him to save their own hide, Charlie would never find someone to truly love him in that life.

"No they don't, they're criminals Charlie they care about money profit, they would sell you out in an instant if it made them a buck!" she shouted.

Charlie felt anger at his mother insulting his friends that way Carface was a little greedy but still friendly and Itchy welcomed him with open arms, he had a place there he didn't have one now just because it wasn't what his parents wanted doesn't mean it was wrong, it was his calling.

"They're not criminals! They may do a few shady things but they're not criminals they're just a different family, and they actually respect and appreciate the talents i have!" Charlie screamed.

"We do appreciate you" His dad tried to say.

"Then why are you refusing to let me make my own choice, why don't you appreciate what i can do!?" Charlie ranted.

"You're never here anymore, always out doing something else while i'm here all alone they were the ones who actually were there not you!" Charlie screamed at both of them.

His parents froze at Charlie's words his mother looked down in sadness at him while his father looked at him in anger.

"We haven't done enough for you all these years mean nothing how could you say that to your mother after all this, i am very disappointed in you Charlie" His father told him.

There it was Charlie tried he tried to be what they wanted it wasn't his fault he was waiting to hear that he knew it was coming, all these years Charlie had accomplished nothing, he didn't want to let them down but everyday he knew he was failing them letting them down. He knew they weren't proud how could they be they just weren't willing to admit it, yes they did enough for him but he hadn't done enough for them and if he stayed here all he would do is remind them of all the potential he wasted. They were never proud and now his father finally admitted it.

Charlie turned away from him tears filling in his eyes, "Well if I'm such a disappointment why don't just have another son, i'm certain he would live up to all your expectations." Charlie said before turning away them.

"What no wait Charlie that's not what i meant" His father tried to say.

"I knew you always wanted better, and i knew i could never live up to it" Charlie said in sorrow.

"No you are everything we want, please Charlie that's not what we meant, we can work this out!" his mother pleaded.

No, they couldn't his father just said what he always wanted to say nothing more, they were just taking it back because they cared, it didn't change that it was true, they would never be proud of him, he could never be the son they hoped for. Charlie raced past them running into the night while his parents chased after him. Charlie could hear them desperately calling out to him begging him to come back but he couldn't give into it that was the wrong path for him this was the right one the one that would give him a purporse. Charlie continued to ignored them this wasn't his place all he did was hurt him by not living up to his potential and staying with them was just a waste of his actual talents, this was best for all of them.

That was what Charlie told himself he actually believed it, he did, right?

Charlie remembered the moment clearly and now he knew it was a mistake one he would never let go of. His parents were right he chose the wrong path and because of it he never found real true love. If he had just stayed he would of likely met someone like Sasha who he could actually stay with, have a life with. His friend wouldn't of tried to kill him hell he wouldn't of killed him. He wouldn't of been sent to hell, he wouldn't of lived all these years feeling empty and lifeless and finally he wouldn't of ever contemplated selling his soul out of desperation to keep the woman he loves, he wouldn't be moments away from losing the woman he loves! He was wrong if there was any choice he could alter it would be that one no questions asked, his life was meaningless it had no purporse all because he made the wrong choice, he never should've ran away and now here he was empty and lifeless with no hope of ever actually being happy, this is the reward a life on the street yields, the very same life David was about to embrace, soon he would have nothing just like Charlie did.

Itchy knocked on Charlie's door who gently opened it, "David's ready for the show we're heading out" Itchy told him his face then became more sad.

"I contacted Annabelle yesterday she said she'll have the gateway ready today for the horn" Itchy said trying not to sound excited as he could tell the very real truth of leaving was tearing Charlie apart.

"What were you thinking Charlie did you not think it would hurt in the end, did you really think you could just stay here, did you think for even a second that leaving would destroy you!" Itchy shouted tears in his eyes he didn't want Charlie to endure this.

Charlie trembled as he heard Itchy's words he knew they were true they always were Itchy was always right and he always ignored him and that always brought pain and suffering with no exceptions then they repeated the whole thing, had Itchy not caught on yet, he was Charlie Barkin the dog who didn't think anything through and as a result lost everything he valued, yep that's Charlie Barkin the dog who stupidly robbed himself of his happiness. Charlie felt tears falling from his eyes.

"Of course i didn't, when do i think anything through Itchy! Never i didn't think through my trusting of carface, I didn't think through taking Anna Marie using her for my revenge, i didn't think through stealing back my watch, I didn't think through ignoring her needs, i didn't think through my plan with Sasha, and I certainly didn't think through the fact that i was putting david on the exact same path that i followed despite knowing the consequences!" Charlie screamed in tears.

Itchy never felt a pain like this before hearing Charlie sound so broken was horrible, he was not meant to be this sad ever, that wasn't Charlie, why did he do it why did he always torture himself?

"You're right about me okay, say i told you so because i sure as hell never even conceived the possibility i would fall in love!" Charlie ranted tears falling to the ground.

"Charlie" Itchy said quietly trying to place his paw on his shoulder only for Charlie to turn away.

"Just go, I'll be there" Charlie said in a completely lifeless voice.

Itchy turned away in complete heartbreak at the state of his closest friend. Charlie watched him leave and yanked off his collar looking to the sky letting his sorrow and pain fill him.

"Is this what you want for me, am i meant to just suffer to lose everything i love, tell me Annabelle what do you want from me!" Charlie screamed to the heavens tears streaming down his cheeks.

Charlie sunk to the ground completely defeated what could he do was their anything he could do or was it completely hopeless, was he always destined to lose her was he always destined to have nothing?

Charlie slowly walked through cannery square paying no heed to anyone he saw David was performing his show it was his most skilled yet but Charlie couldn't actually see it he couldn't see anything instead his mind was deep in thought. Charlie turned and saw the sponsor before turning and seeing a missing child poster for David. Charlie picked it up and stared at it wondering if his parents made one for him. Charlie watched as David performed, what good would it do him if he was alone like Charlie was, but it was his dream maybe that was enough. Charlie watched David but he didn't see him at all all he could see was the endless choices he made.

" _I don't care about the girl, I'm using her" Charlie said to a battered Itchy._

" _Charlie did you steal this?" Anna Marie asked him._

" _Well can't you just wind it up?" Charlie asked Annabelle in heaven._

" _Charlie forget about Carface we can go into hiding start new lives" Itchy tried to reason with him._

" _You're right you have shown me what a selfish dog i have been and now you have shown me a better path" Charlie told Anna Marie lying directly to her face._

Charlie felt his memories flooding his mind all of them every choice he made worse than the last each leading him to this empty existence he has now, the choices that led to him becoming the scum he is today.

 _That Carface I'll kill him" Charlie said while rising on a cloud in heaven._

 _Now i'm going to make him pay leave him broken begging for mercy." Charlie told itchy._

" _No one is ever allowed to go back" Annabelle warned him._

 _There is someone desperate and in need out there who needs guidance who needs help and i swear that i will see to it that they find it that their prayers are answered" Charlie said, it was a complete lie like most of what he said._

" _Charlie Barkin guardian angel" Charlie told David._

 _Itchy limped to him in pain and pointed him to his casino which was burning, "I stayed with you because i'm your friend, and when you wanted to take the girl i told you this is crazy but i stuck by you because i'm your friend, I thought he's gonna get us killed but I'm your friend, but this time darn it Charlie he tried to kill me" Itchy told him his body beaten and battered._

" _She doesn't believe in them wants me to do something else with my life thinks i'm on the wrong path" David told him._

" _I actually have a place there" Charlie could hear his younger self saying._

" _You'd be a criminal" his mother told him._

" _When we're done with her we'll dump her in the orphanage!" Charlie shouted to Itchy while Anna Marie listened._

" _You're not my friend, you're a bad dog" Anna marie cried._

Charlie stood in silence staring at David's show watching as his own pain grew more and more pain he knew was a result of his own choice, the wrong one, the one he regretted, all of them.

" _No you didn't, you had me figured out almost instantly, you're right Sasha i did use David as an opening to get you, you're right you're my main goal not him. Everything you believed about me was true" Charlie told Sasha._

" _Did you're parents ever forgive you" David asked him._

" _No Charlie wait that's not what i meant!" His father tried to plead._

" _I never saw them again never saw if they knew the dog i became" Charlie said while seeing flashes of his parents wheeping at his funeral._

Charlie began to slowly tremble his paws shaking ever so slightly a completely empty expression in his eyes as he watched David.

 _Charlie held Sasha in his arms kissing her passsionately as they hovered in the air slowly lowering themselves to the dock._

 _Charlie dived into the water after Anna Marie grabbing her and pulling her to safety watching as his watch fell to the ground. Charlie swims desperately to his watch only to stop mid motion his body sags and floats to the surface it then drifted out of the ship and sunk into the waves of the ocean._

 _Charlie fleas a raging inferno as a bunch of fire imps climb all around him biting and chewing through his nose and ears all the while the hell hound taunts him._

" _Will i ever see you again?" Anna marie asked him._

" _Sure squeaker you know goodbyes aren't forever" Charlie told her, it was a lie he never saw her again._

" _You're not alone David you have us" Charlie told him, another lie he wouldn't be there much longer._

Charlie watched as his younger self ran past his parents into the night he then saw his body sag in the water and float to the surface drifting out of the ship and sinking into the waves, his soul was then dragged to hell.

That was where it led that was where David's dream led an empty existence or one of eternal suffering either way it led to David dying alone. Charlie understood this his life was wrong and no one should live it least of all someone like David. Charlie stared at David and his resolve settled in. He removed his collar and disappeared, Sasha noticed that Charlie instantly vanished what did he do what was going on? Charlie moved towards David emotionless he moved into the well David was performing on Itchy saw Charlie step into it what was Charlie doing? Charlie placed his collar back on for a second while using his heavenly energy to hover he then tripped David with his tail.

David fell backwards but managed to catch himself barely struggling to stay standing. Charlie removed his collar again and moved back to his position putting it back on he emerged from a hidden area and rushed towards David catching him by biting into his sleeve, he turned to Itchy who looked at him in confusion before realization set in he knew what Charlie was going to do! Charlie bit through David's sleeve sending him falling into the water. David splashed into it looking up at the crowd no longer a great magician just a child no one paid him any heed and walked away the sponsor practically laughed at him before walking away. David pulled himself out and sulked into the fountain crying into his arms. Charlie watched David cry it ate away at him but he did not regret it now David had no choice but to go home. He didn't regret his choice at all.

Sasha and Itchy both approached Charlie in shock neither of them could believe Charlie just did that, he deliberately publically humilated David, he deliberately crushed his dreams to dust. Charlie stared at them lifelessly.

"Charlie how could you do that?" Sasha asked him in near tears.

"Because this life is a dead end I know that, and i won't let him discover that" Charlie said rather intensely.

"Charlie there was another way?" Sasha tried to reason.

"Take him home Sasha take him where he belongs" Charlie said.

"What about you?" Sasha asked.

Charlie turned away from them and walked away he didn't care about what he just did it was something a scum bag would do which is why he did it because that's what he was a scum bag. Itchy tried to catch up to him.

"Charlie slow down i don't know what's going through your head right now but you need to talk to us!" Itchy called out.

Charlie ignored Itchy's words his mission was finished David was going home the horn was theres and now he destroyed his relationship with Sasha was Annabelle satisfied now. Charlie looked to the sky in rage and sorrow.

"Are you satisfied Annabelle, I did it i sent the boy home, never mind what it cost me is that what the greater good is worth!? I gave her up for him is that enough, are you satisfied!?" Charlie screamed in rageful tears.

"What are you talking about gave me up, did you really do that fully believing it would cost you both of us, Charlie what is wrong with you?" Sasha asked him.

"No get away from me there's no way i did my part now i have to leave you, don't forgive me hate me!" Charlie begged her.

"Charlie you know i can't do that, I don't agree with what you just did but what you gave me i can't forget it" Sasha told him.

"Hate me, leave me, abandon me make it so only one of us has to be hurt!" Charlie screamed in desperation.

"I can't we'll endure this pain together." Sasha told him.

No that wasn't acceptable he would endure it if he had to but he wouldn't let her endure it, she still loved him. She loved him unconditionally she would never leave him this really was true love and now he had to leave it behind leave it knowing he would never feel it again. No! No he wouldn't leave this behind he wouldn't lose her, he couldn't lose her. He couldn't live his existence without Sasha! He had to escape this there had to be a way someone knew, Red, red could see him as a ghost he created the collars with his power Red would know the solution if anyone knew how to cease being an angel and become a mortal again it was Red. Charlie looked at Sasha in despair he slowly reached for her paw but before they touched he ripped off his collar and threw it to the ground disappearing before her eyes. He would not endure this he didn't care what Annabelle wanted if his only key to becoming a real angel was losing what he loved most, then he simply wouldn't be an angel anymore!


	14. Chapter 14

: Chapter 13:

Fallen Angels

Itchy raced through the streets trying to find any trace of Charlie but he couldn't find him anywhere he looked around sniffing the ground nothing Charlie must be a ghost he had no scent at all. Itchy then felt his head spin again the flashes returned what were these flashes? He saw Carface talking to someone, he then saw this dark figure reveal an image of Gabriel's horn finally itchy saw himself watching them. The figure turned and Itchy felt his blood run cold, oh no. It was Red was with Carface and plotted the theft of Gabriel's horn. There was a dark inferno in his eyes and fire surrounding him and Carface. Red was from Hell! Oh no Red likely planned all of this and now that Charlie was desperate he was likely going back to Red.

The flashes stopped and Itchy picked himself up why didn't he remember all this what happened to him how did he forget this, and did he not tell anyone unless, it was beginning to dawn on Itchy. He saw Sasha approached Itchy David was with her.

"Itchy he just ran off he then disappeared" Sasha said holding out the collar.

Charlie forsaked the collar, he was going back to Red, he wanted to escape heaven what on Earth was Charlie about to do?

"You guys get home i'll find Charlie" Itchy told them he wanted them somewhere safe immediately if Red was a demon he would not hesistate to kill any of them to get to Charlie.

"He was the one who tripped me i think Charlie planned what happened to me but i don't understand why, he's my guardian angel why would he do that?" David asked fighting back tears.

Itchy turned to David he might as well explain, "Charlie was trying to sabotage his relationship with both of you he thought if he made you both hate him it would make going back easier" Itchy explained.

"What, why would he think that was necessary, itchy i saw him something's wrong with him" David said.

"I don't know i think David you reminded Charlie of his past a past he came to regret so he made certain you didn't follow his example" Itchy explained, this was likely true but now Charlie was trying to undo his heavenly ties and Itchy knew that would have devastating consequences Charlie wasn't thinking straight.

David began to ponder itchy's words they actually made sense and in truth he was missing his family the idea that he never saw them at one of his shows actually hurt he never knew if they were proud of his skills. His Step mom was right the moment he messed up they disregarded him without a second thought, she was just trying to help him and he repaid her by running away. David knew the truth he wanted to go home now, he was wrong to run away.

"Charlie was right, my step mom was right about everything and i wouldn't of realized that ever" David said.

"Are you saying you forgive him?" Itchy said.

"That's what both my moms taught me, please find him Itchy i want him and Sasha to be the ones to take me home" David said.

Sasha smiled at David's response it would seem maybe what Charlie did was necessary though she still didn't think so, but that didn't mean she couldn't forgive him he was lost right now and in pain these were the kind of moments Darren told her to give him a chance for.

"Sasha get David back to the junkyard and keep him in your sights I'm going to find Charlie." Itchy told her.

"Itchy, what's happening?" Sasha asked him.

"Get David to safety, neither of you are safe!" Itchy shouted.

"What, Itchy?" Sasha tried to say.

"Sasha do you know anything else about Carface's club what it was like while you worked there anything, about your boss?" Itchy asked her.

"Nothing really except one thing, i heard his superiors name once, Caruther Mr. Caruther" Sasha said.

Carface, that was impossible Carface was in heaven during that time he was dead the only way he could still be alive is if he struck a deal, with hell. Those visions he was having were real, Carface owned the club used it as a front but why what other reasons could there be?

"Anything else Sasha?" Itchy asked her.

Sasha thought about it for a moment her boss required a large amount of profit, for some investment where was it again.

"Um a real estate purchase that's what my boss was getting the funds for, i think it was a uh, Alcatraz he wanted to purchase Alcatraz" Sasha said.

Alcatraz a prison why, if Red was a demon what use did he have for a, for a prison. He was going to use the horn to drag every angel to that prison! This whole thing was a set up from the beginning Red being a demon likely foresaw Charlie falling for Sasha, they had been nothing but puppets, the horn Itchy had to get it immediately if Red got it first it was over every angel would dragged from heaven cast out!

"Get David to the junkyard lock up the barn immediately if anyone shows up that isn't me or Charlie run run as far away as possible!" Itchy told them.

"What, Itchy what is going on!?" Sasha demanded.

"Nothing less than the end of Heaven itself, now go hide get what you need from the junkyard then get as far away from it as possible" Itchy told her.

Sasha was confused but grabbed David and they rushed back towards the junkyard once there they she would take David home where they would stay until Itchy contacted them.

Itchy raced back towards the horn he wanted to help Charlie as well but if he didn't reach the horn then it wouldn't matter every single one of them would be damned.

Red was standing alone in his study eying his paradise lost painting closely the time was nearing soon he would have the horn and exact retribution on all those who wronged him finally he would see Heaven suffer as he had. He could sense Charlie's desperation he was coming and with him his final victory would follow. Charlie came racing into Red's house phasing through the door calling out to him.

"Red" Charlie called out.

"Charlie how unexpected to see you, what brings you back and where is your collar?" Red asked him.

"I appreciate it but it's not enough things have changed i found someone i love and a purporse i never knew, but I'm still an angel soon i'll have to return to heaven and leave all this behind" Charlie said letting his sadness show.

"You enjoyed your second chance i knew you would" Red replied.

"Yes so does that collar negate me from being an angel?" Charlie asked.

Wow Charlie was desperate he was practically falling apart this was it the moment Red had waited for all his life finally he would reclaim the price stolen from him, at long last Charlie Barkin would be his once again.

"No I'm afraid the powers don't extend that far" Red told him.

"Then how, is there anyway i can stop being an angel?" Charlie asked his voice was dripping with desperation.

"Perhaps but I'm afraid this particular case will require payment" Red told him smirking at the broken look he knew was on Charlie's face.

"I don't have any money, or anything" Charlie said defeated.

Oh, well very well" Red said before walking towards the back of the house.

Red wait, please wait, um Gabriel's horn i have that" Charlie said almost panicked.

"Hm well perhaps we can make a consideration, Charlie but why are you so desperate to turn away from Heaven?" Red asked him.

Charlie didn't need to think of that answer for even a moment what had heaven done for him lately or at all for that matter nothing they mocked him and kept him from what he wanted he wasn't even understanding how they were considered so pure, Annabelle was cruel completely and utterly heartless for putting him through this.

"They're cruel, heartless they sent me here on a mission and if there as all knowing as they claim Annabelle knew i would fall in love and sent me anyway knowing i would have to give it up. Their pureness, their absolute goodness is a complete and utter sham!" Charlie growled.

Oh yes Charlie was ready Red could relate to his words he felt the same thing for all their pureness he was still banished just because he wouldn't embrace the pathetic mortals because he chose to say no, how does simply saying no warrant being exiled from one's home, it didn't, Heaven was a fraud. The world needed to see Heaven for the fraud it was, and soon they would.

"You are right, heaven is a farce, I was once an angel that's how i know of you but i was asked to make a sacrifice and i said no, i was called a traitor they tried to take everything from me, but i fought back and here i am cut off from my home all because i said no" Red said his voice was filled with emotion and he was staring at the paradise lost painting watching as Lucifer, or rather himself was cast out of heaven."

"They don't care, you broke free of heaven tell me how please, I'll do anything" Charlie pleaded.

"This horn could send me home finally, that's all i want is to go home, is that so bad?" Red asked Charlie for a moment Charlie thought he saw a hint of tears.

"No it's not much to ask of them all i want is to stay with the woman i love is that so bad?" Charlie said.

"No, it's not bring me this horn let me go home and i will tell you the secret to finally being with your love" Red told him.

Perfect they had an arrangement Charlie didn't have to keep his part he wasn't exactly an honorable person all he needed was the secret to being free nothing else mattered.

"I need to be alive to do that?" Charlie told him.

I see are you certain you want this once this is done there is no turning back, so we have a deal." Red asked him.

Charlie didn't hesitate all he saw was Sasha that was all he needed he reached out and accepted Red's paw. In a single moment Charlie felt a million memories entering his mind all ancient secrets to heaven and finally the main one the way to turn away from heaven, he saw an Angel he then watched them sprout their wings before severing them they then stood as a mortal. That was it all he had to do was severe his wings and heaven would have no hold over him anymore his life would be his again.

"My wings severe my wings and i have my life back" Charlie said.

"You're life is your own go claim it then help me reclaim mine" Red told him.

Charlie nodded before running off he raced past the docks and beyond the junkyard he needed to do this somewhere private. Charlie sprout his wings and soared through the sky flying through the city before landing on the top of the golden gate bridge. Charlie landed gently and extracted his claws he let his heavenly energy fill them with a deep and intense burn. He then began cutting through them. A sharp pain shot through him as he felt his claws cut into them. The pain intensified but Charlie ignored it struggling to maintain his drive. The pain grew more as he slowly chopped through his wings for a moment he stopped but then he saw Sasha's face, he saw them on the beach, walking along the bridge, dancing in heaven kissing above the Earth itself, then he imagined leaving her never seeing her again. Charlie began cutting more intensely not even noticing the pain anymore it was worth it for her, anything was worth it for her.

Itchy was about to arrive at the docks horn in mouth when he heard an angel screaming even more so heaven was crying out in panic as well what was going on? Itchy heard Annabelle shouting in his head?

"Itchy you have to contact Charles now i don't know why he's doing this but i can't reach him, you have to get through to him while he's still an Angel!" Annabelle said in complete panic.

Still an Angel what the hell was Charlie doing! Itchy focused in on Charlie desperately fighting through whatever blocks Charlie put up there was little option Itchy's connection was limited he need to deliver his message instantly.

"Charlie what are you doing!?" Itchy screamed as loud as he could.

"Reclaiming my life" Charlie said through clenched teeth.

"You idiot you have no idea what this will cause!" Itchy shouted.

"It will allow me to remain with her that's good enough, screw heaven" Charlie growled.

Charlie was more irrational then he had ever been but now more than ever he needed to listen to reason he needed to think rationally.

"Charlie this is a bad idea, deep down you know it talk to Annabelle even if she can't help you it's better than this what happens next!?" Itchy tried to rationalize.

"Annabelle never cared about me or any of us, I don't care what the consequences are it's better than going back to the existence i had!" Charlie roared.

"Charlie please for once in your life listen to me, just for once listen to what i am saying!" Itchy shouted in fear.

"It's already too late, go back to heaven itchy my life is here, goodbye my friend." Charlie said as he yanked his wings off and let out an agonized shriek before throwing them down.

Charlie stood motionless on the bridge he could feel the wind blowing through him could also feel the warm sun though it was setting at the moment. He took in a deep breath and felt the air enter his lungs. He placed his paw to his chest and felt his heart pounding. He reached out and touched the bridge with his paw. It worked Charlie wasn't a ghost anymore he wasn't an angel anymore he looked to the sky and saw Annabelle looking at him in horror and sadness, he ignored her finally he was free completely free of heaven he could be his own person again. He could take David home and live the rest of his life with Sasha. Charlie smiled and cried tears of joy before moving across the bridge of course Charlie didn't notice something as he did so, his tears burned through the ground like molten lava, his paws ever so slightly scorched the earth, he could not be sensed by itchy anymore or Annabelle they couldn't even sense his soul, Charlie was lost to them, he like Red and all who followed him was now a Fallen Angel.

 _Oh no, just what has Charlie done what are the consequences to the decision he just made what will it mean to him as well as those he loves? What of Red's plan can Itchy retrieve the horn before Red uses it to tear down heaven itself and what role will Charlie play in this? I'm afraid that will have to be our stopping point for now but there will be more on the way soon enough, hope you've enjoyed the story up to this point._


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello everyone how has it been going I hope I haven't put the story on hold for too long I believe about two weeks which is certainly a record for me on update time lol. Well our last chapter saw the story take a rather surprising turn as Charlie forsaked heaven resulting in him becoming a fallen angel, one can only wonder what kind of consequences this will cause, most definitely nothing good. So here it is the next chapter of Charlie's struggle what will become of him now read on to find out._

: Chapter 14:

The Ultimatum

Sasha and David were gathering many supplies from the junkyard before moving onto David's home, it was hard to believe it was actually happening yet here it was, David was going home. Sasha was still concerned about what Itchy said but beyond that it seemed everything was ready, she was concerned about the notion of them being in danger never mind wherever Charlie disappeared to. She grabbed all their stuff in a bag that she was carrying while David held a bigger bag. They were about to leave when the phone they had set up went off. David picked it up.

"Hello" David said.

"David is everything alright?" Charlie asked from the other line.

Charlie, we've been worried about you!" David said ecstatic.

"I'm fine could you put me on speaker i want Sasha to hear this too." Charlie requested.

David placed the phone down and turned on the speaker phone.

"Alright first i'm sorry for everything i did but it's all okay now i'm coming back and David i promise to take you home personally" Charlie told him.

David smiled at the idea of hearing that, "I knew you would be there when i needed you" David said.

"Always David, Sasha i don't have to go back anymore i've taken care of it Itchy is returning the horn to heaven as we speak but i've decided to stay with you two and it's been worked out, I don't have to go" Charlie told them his voice sounded so happy.

"I'll be there very soon, and after that i promise i'll never abandon any of you ever again, I'm coming home" Charlie told them before hanging up.

David and Sasha both felt happy at the idea of Charlie's message he was coming home they were going to be together, Sasha and Charlie were going to be together it filled her with joy, somehow they did it they managed to complete both of Charlie's missons and find a happy ending for all of them in the process.

Sasha began gathering her other stuff to wait for Charlie's arrival when she detected a scent it wasn't Charlie's or itchy, wait a minute he wasn't alone.

"Sasha what's wrong?" David asked her.

"Get down" Sasha screamed though he didn't understand it, it didn't matter Sasha pushed David down and the door to the place was blown apart as were some of the walls. Sasha and David ducked for cover as the pieces of debri flew all around them and smoke filled the house.

Sasha and David pulled themselves up and saw a large Bulldog with a purple suit on and a cigar in his mouth entering the house he was carrying a loaded gun.

"Nice dig you got here, mind if i crash for now, hahaha." Carface taunted them while pointing the gun at both, Sasha protectively moved closer to David who grabbed onto her in fear all the while Carface continued to laugh a dark and cruel chuckle.

Charlie left the phone booth and began making his way back towards the junkyard when his body started to twist and contort painfully. Charlie fell on his knees letting out gags of agony he then heard Red's voice in his mind.

"Charlie you don't seem to be retrieving the horn per our agreement" Red said.

"You think i would trust you just because you're a former angel, come on i'm not a dog of my word, never have been" Charlie taunted him.

Red began to chuckle slightly, it began to escalate to a dark laughter and finally a manical cackle. A dark and evil cackle echoing in Charlie's mind it was truly haunting to say the least.

"Charlie, you don't grasp the enormity of what you just did or with whom you agreed to we know each other you and i for some time, shall i show you who i truly am?" Red said his voice was becoming mocking.

Charlie tried to drown out Red's voice but he couldn't he turned to a reflection and saw Red in it much like Annabelle then something happened Red's form changed his face twisted and grew taking on the form of a demonic dog with a long snout a dragon like mouth and devil horns on his head he breathed smoke and fire. No, no no no, no it couldn't be him no not after all this time, it couldn't be him again, the hellhound he made a deal with the hellhound which means his soul likely, no no! No not again.

"No, no no, NOOO! No it can't be not now no please god no!" Charlie whimpered in fear backing away.

It's been so long hasn't it Charlie, I've had my eye on you for ages we have our similarities, I wasn't prepared to let such a price go" Red told him.

"What do you want from me, why can't you let me be!?" Charlie said in complete fear his voice was almost a whimper.

"You don't know who i am Charlie i was once an angel like you look no further than the painting in my study" Red stated.

Oh god this was worse than Charlie even imagined he didn't just strike a deal with some demon he struck a deal with literally the devil, Red was Lucifer, he was the morningstar he was Satan and Charlie struck a bargain with him, oh god what had Charlie done?

"That's it Charlie understand the truth and realize that you cannot con me, i am the only being you cannot scam, now if you forsaked heaven who do you belong to?" Red asked him.

Charlie looked at his reflection and saw a horrible monstrosity beneath it there were horns spikes and talons, he was a creature of hell now, he wasn't actually human.

"We had an agreement but if you have no intention of keeping it well then" Red's voice became darker.

Realization began to dawn on Charlie he knew exactly what Red was about to do, Charlie dung his claws into a wall a jumped off the ground trying to imbed his feet to the wall.

"Then there's only one place for you to go!" Red roared.

The ground tore open and Charlie found himself desperately clinging to the wall as a strong vortex began pulling him toward the hole he could see the firey inferno below as well as the imps longing to slowly devour him alive. No he wouldn't go back he would never endure that horror ever again!

"No! No no no no, please no, please Red please!" Charlie pleaded in tears of helplessness while trying to pull himself away from the vortex he knew it wouldn't work. Charlie was pulled towards it his paws clinging to the ground.

"I'll do it, i'll get the horn for you anything just please don't send me back, I'll beg for it please!" Charlie screamed in terror and tears of fear fell from his eyes.

Red sealed the pit and let Charlie fall to the ground he was still whimpering.

"Charlie I would've preferred if i didn't have to do that, don't try and con me, when you bring me the horn i will give you what heaven didn't that life you dream of with her i will give you it, an eternal bliss heaven could never grant you, I am not your enemy Charlie, at least i don't have to be." Red said his voice was shockingly compassionate in truth Charlie believed him he honestly believed that Red didn't want to throw him in that pit all he wanted was to go home and likely punish those who exiled him, they were similar maybe this was his best bet.

Charlie nodded to Red in defeat, "good now finish your task and claim the reward you deserve, if you betray me again you will never come out of that pit do i make myself clear?" Red stated.

Charlie nodded again Red then faded away leaving Charlie alone as he slowly marched towards the docks where Itchy was preparing to leave for heaven. Charlie never imagined his love would be challenged like this Sasha or Itchy he had choose one of course if he refused he lost both of them, he didn't have a choice anymore, he had to get the horn it was the only option.

Itchy was holding the horn waiting for Annabelle to channel her energy to pull him back to heaven as well as the horn.

"No sign of Charlie at all" Itchy said.

"Then we have to move on, i'll be ready to pull you up in a few minutes, be ready" Annabelle told him before fading.

Itchy kept the horn in his mouth while waiting for Annabelle's signal he couldn't believe he was actually leaving Charlie behind but for now he had to they had to get the horn back to heaven after that Annabelle could send him back for Charlie he wasn't leaving without him, friends don't abandon each other. Itchy continued to wait when he felt a strange heat enter the area a moment later Charlie was standing behind him.

"Leaving without saying goodbye that's not like you Itch" Charlie told him though there was something dark about his voice.

Itchy turned around and saw Charlie standing right in front of him his paws seemed to be burning the ground.

"Charlie what happend with you?" Itchy asked him.

Charlie ignored Itchy he didn't have time for a conversation, "I need the horn itch" Charlie told him.

"What, Charlie i can't just hand over the horn now i'm about to send it back to heaven" Itchy told him.

Heaven no if Itchy returned the horn it would be out of their reach and there was little doubt Red would send Charlie to hell leaving him separated from them forever. He had to stop him he couldn't let him take the horn he couldn't go back, he wouldn't go back.

"I can't let you do that Itch, I need that horn now give it to me" Charlie demanded.

"You're not an angel anymore i can't give it to you" Itchy countered.

"Give me the horn!" Charlie roared his voice became a dark monstrous growl and his body emitted a massive heat that scorched the ground his ears briefly twisted into horns.

Itchy watched as Charlie's body twisted into that of a demons it was a horrifying sight and not one Itchy ever wanted to see. No Charlie gave up his humanity he was one of them now not an angel and looking at him Itchy wasn't certain there was anything he could do. Why did Charlie do it why didn't he think about this now it was too late, Charlie was, he was pretty much gone.

"You actually did it, you sold your soul, you idiot, I warned you to think of the consequences to consider what the price would be but you wouldn't listen you never do you never have, now here you are and it's your fault Charlie yours no one else's!" Itchy ranted his voice becoming more and more angry as it went on culminating in him screaming to the heavens in the last part.

"Are you going to lecture me or help me?" Charlie asked.

"Help you it's too late for that, you made a deal with the devil and Charlie he always comes to collect." Itchy said with regret.

Charlie let out a monstrous growl he could feel hell about to open beneath him he grabbed Itchy around the neck and pulled him closer burning his paw and grabbing the horn.

"I need this, i will not ever go back to that place, i will never go back!" Charlie roared in a monstrous growl of a voice.

"You're already there, you're already damned" Itchy said his voice was completely heartbroken.

Charlie roared and and tightened his grip around itchy's neck he then yanked of his collar off while forcing a wooden cage open.

"Here's how this works i keep the horn and you" Charlie said his voice completely inhuman as he forced the collar back on him before throwing him in the cage.

"You can go back to heaven" Charlie roared before kicking the cage into the water sending Itchy to the bottom of the sea. Charlie held the horn and began walking away when he felt a deep pain in his chest that was itchy and he just practically murdered him, what was happening to him how could he bring himself to do that?

"Itchy, itchy" Charlie said in concern but his body started to burn again and the anger and hatred that flowed through him grew, his body began changing again, in this state he shouldn't even be around Sasha and David but he had to keep his promise.

"Charlie bring back the horn now" Red demanded.

"First let me fulfill a promise i made to David" Charlie requested.

"Very well i will grant you that request" Red said.

Charlie kept the horn in his mouth and began racing back towards the junkyard he promised David he would take him home and he was going to fulfill that promise to him.

Itchy beat his body against the cage desperately trying to escape while his lungs filled with water. He felt himself beginning to get dizzy he kept trying to kick at the cage but it wasn't budging. Itchy tried to reach for his collar again but his arms couldn't reach it. Itchy smashed his shoulder against the cage he then did it again and again. Finally he did it again while digging his claw into the joint and his shoulder popped out of place. Itchy twisted his arm and forced it to the collar yanking it off and becoming a ghost. Itchy phased through the cage while still holding his he then placed the collar back on and swam to the surface.

Charlie arrived at the junkyard only to find it completely and utterly trashed there were pieces everywhere and the door of the house was blown apart oh god Sasha David! Charlie raced towards the house looking for any sign of them he went to the back door which was also destroyed. What happened here when did this occur and why wasn't Charlie here to stop it to protect them like he always should've been. Were they alright did they make it did someone take them, if so for what where was David and Sasha. Charlie began ripping through the area searching for them when he heard a chuckle, he recognized it.

"Hahaha, well look who finally decided to show up" Carface said.

Charlie turned to Carface and saw he had David and Sasha who he was pointing a gun at.

"Carface let them go we can work out somekind of solution" Charlie tried to reason.

"I have a very simple one, give me the horn and you're new surrogate family walk away from this fine" Carface stated.

"It's not that simple if i give you this i'm damned" Charlie said in a terrified voice.

"Hm well if i don't get it i'm damned and I don't like that so we have a problem now how would a businessman handle such a situation?" Carface asked him.

Charlie felt his anger beginning to return again but fought against it the last time he let it win he may as well have murdered Itchy he couldn't let it control him again the risk was too great.

"I think i have a solution" Carface said he then pointed the gun at Sasha's head while alternating between her and david.

"You give me the horn and i don't blow their heads off sounds like a fair deal wouldn't you say?" Carface taunted him.

Charlie felt his rage returning and now he couldn't fight it Carface would not get away with that not in a million years, he would see him suffer for daring to threaten either of them. Charlie came charging at Carface in blind rage only for Carface to slam his paw on the ground causing a holy force to send Charlie to the ground helpless.

Pays to still have your angel grace doesn't it? Now i get the impression you don't want to give me the horn, but i don't want to directly kill your friend or girl not a lot of profit to be had, so i have decided that we let luck decide it." Carface told Charlie he opened the gun and emptied the clip leaving only one bullet inside.

"You know this game right Charlie you're a gambling dog aren't you?" Carface said with a dark smirk as he began pointing the gun at David then Sasha.

Charlie desperately tried to pick himself up but he couldn't move instead all he could do was watch helplessly as Carface pointed his gun at David and Sasha's head. He opened the clip and spun it before closing it and placing the gun to David's head before moving it right under Sasha's chin.

"So whose luck do we try first, hahaha" Carface said with a chuckle.

Please Carface don't hurt them please, we can work something else out we can please get away from them!" Charlie called out desperate.

Carface stopped the gun at Sasha's head, "How about you babe, want to pray to heaven to see if it improves your odds?" Carface asked her cruelly he then placed the gun to her head.

"Please Carface would you stop putting that gun to them!" Charlie pleaded.

"Here we go what comes out of the barrel?" Carface said he then pulled the trigger and all that came out was the sound of a click.

"Now that's luck isn't it Charlie let's see if your kid is as lucky" Carface taunted.

Sasha threw herself in front of carface but he knocked her down with the gun before turning back to David placing the gun close to him.

"What's your name kid and how old are you?" Carface asked him.

"Leave him alone you sick freak!" Sasha shouted while trying to pull herself up but Carface put his foot on her pinning her.

"David I'm 11" David said in complete terror.

"You hear that Charlie only eleven you going to leave an eleven year old's live to chance?" Carface asked him.

Charlie began desperately trying to reach for them he considered throwing the horn but he couldn't there was something holding him back. He couldn't reach Sasha or David no matter he could at least kill that scumbag threatening his family. Charlie growled in rage and tried to pull himself towards Carface to pounce him and rip him to shreds he couldn't, he couldn't save his family.

"Get away from them Carface, leave him alone punish me!" Charlie cried out.

"Let's see if David has a twelfth birthday in his future" Carface said placing the gun to David's head and got ready to pull the trigger, he then pulled it and all that came out was the sound of a click.

Carface turned away and pointed the gun at Sasha again before pulling it away and pulling the trigger a bullet came out blasting a piece of wood. Carface turned to one of his cronies.

"Put a bullet in one of the first two slots but don't tell me which" Carface told them.

Charlie watched as Carface's men loaded the bullet and handed it back to Carface. He then placed the gun to Sasha's head.

"Fifty fifty there's a real good chance this one will blow your pretty girls head off, so what's it going to be Charlie, the horn or one final game of chance?" Carface told him.

Charlie tried to desperately tried to force himself to move, to reach for Sasha, for david for any of them really but he was trapped there was nothing he could do he was very likely about to watch Sasha die.

"So what do you estimate Charlie does she get lucky or lose her head?" Carface asked very darkly.

"Please don't Carface, please" Charlie sobbed.

Carface placed the gun to her head and prepared to pull the trigger Charlie could almost hear the bullet he couldn't let this happen without hesitation he called out to Carface.

"It's yours the horn is all yours let them go!" Charlie cried out.

Carface pulled the gun away from her head and allowed Charlie to get up who brought the horn to him before he could hand it over the whole junkyard shook and in a single instant Red's presence began to surround them protecting Charlie and keeping the horn in charlie's positon, he would be here very soon.

"We can't get the horn now move out i'll deal with it" Carface said he then began dragging Sasha and David away.

Charlie let out an animalistic shriek and raced after Carface but he put the gun to Sasha's head.

Meet me with the horn at Alcatraz island in one hour, or your new family is on a trip to heaven" Carface told him before throwing them in a truck and driving off.

"David! Sashaaaaaaaa!" Charlie cried out while trying to race after the car but he couldn't catch it they were gone. Charlie collapsed to the ground and fell to the hard floor lying there lifelessly.

He lost them Red wouldn't let him surrender the horn he couldn't save them everything he did was in vain they were good as dead, Charlie had lost everything.

 _Holy moly was that intense or what, I may be mistaken and if so I apologize but I don't think I can name many times Carface has been that menacing. Regardless of Red's power I definitely wanted Carface to be a proper villain and threat in his own right, do you think he delivered here? I have a fun little suggestion for anyone who rereads the story when you reach the Russian roulette scene play watch the world burn from TDK ost i tried it and it really matched the intensity of the scene, just a fun little thing to try. So let's move onto the next chapter._


	16. Chapter 16

: Chapter 15:

Truths and delusions

Itchy pulled himself from the bay grabbing onto the dock and pulling himself up it. Itchy plomped down on the dock breathing and gasping for breath. He couldn't believe Charlie actually did that his soul was fading faster than Itchy ever imagined, so what now Charlie had the horn and likely was going to hand it over with all of heaven at stake it fell to Itchy to get the horn back. Itchy considered his next course of action where would Charlie take the horn. He considered the information he learned both recently and from his visons which he still didn't fully understand he knew what they meant but not why he forgot them? Itchy pondered his memories before remembering what Sasha told him, Carface purchased Alcatraz island that was likely where Red hoped to imprison the angels meaning that was where Charlie was going. Itchy began racing towards it when he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Itchy!" Annabelle cried out.

"Annabelle i know what happened i am going to get the horn back" Itchy told her.

"Itchy you don't understand you can't race into this yet, your mind isn't at peace" Annabelle told him.

"What are you talking about" Itchy asked her in confusion.

He wasn't at peace was that why he was getting these visions because they represented something he never finished, what did this all mean and why wasn't he at peace?

Charlie was lying on the ground lifelessly holding the horn as Red's aura surrounded him slowly he could hear Red speaking to him but for now he ignored it. He failed them and now Carface would likely kill them and it was all his fault, no one elses his.

"Charlie, it's time bring me the horn" Red demanded.

"They're going to die aren't they?" Charlie asked Red broken.

"Not if you give me the horn" Red told Charlie.

Charlie didn't buy that for even a second if he denied Carface then he would make certain Sasha and David die before Red drags him down, Red was lying he couldn't save them, maybe heaven would.

"You're lying Carface will kill them the moment i deny him, you can't help me all i can hope for is that Annabelle helps them" Charlie said sadly.

Red felt great pity for how naive Charlie was did he actually think heaven would help him or help them or in general help anyone? Heaven didn't care about them. Their whole purity their whole morals was a complete fraud a lie they claimed to believe was true. Heaven wasn't all loving or all forgiving if they were, Red would've been forgiven but he never was his prayers would've been answered they would've took notice of his pain but they never did. Heaven was not all loving and it wasn't all forgiving, they didn't care.

"You really think that, Charlie heaven doesn't care about you or your friends Annabelle let you be dragged to hell by me after sacrificing your life why not save you immediately, why didn't heaven intervene to save Anna Marie why didn't they deliver Sasha from her suffering they don't care about any of you, or any of us" Red told Charlie his voice actually had a great deal of pain in it mainly betrayal, Red sincerly believed what he was saying.

"I saved Anna marie, Sasha found her own way they didn't need heaven" Charlie tried to reason.

"Really, well then Charlie tell me did this person not need them?" Red asked Charlie before grabbing his head and sending a memory surging into his mind, the memory gradually took shape slowly taking form all around Charlie what was this, what was Red showing him?

Itchy stared at Annabelle pondering her question what did she mean what was she hidng?

"I haven't been honest with you about the nature of your passing, it was deliberately surpressed by your own mind, and we withheld from you to avoid feelings of darkness but you didn't completely forget instead your mind slowly pieced it together" Annabelle explained.

Itchy watched as Annabelle pulled out a file of sorts, it was his why was she giving him this now? Annabelle handed it to itchy he had to know to understand the visions he was facing or his soul would never truly be at peace. She questioned if this ever should've been kept hidden was that a mistake it was irrelevant at this point now itchy would know and hopefully find the peace he needs, she hoped he was less angry than Charlie was when she met him.

"I supressed my death why?" Itchy asked.

"See for yourself" Annabelle answered.

Itchy looked at the file and was frozen cold it all made sense now everything his visions his fear, the feeling of knowing something bad was coming, his need to finish the mission everything fell into place now, finally everything made sense.

Charlie moved through a dark cloud of sorts making his way through it until he reached the end the cloud changed taking on the form of a casino it was an abandoned room and with a pool table and a few chairs, the walls were faded and there were no windows. Charlie watched as a door opened Carface came down the stars a bunch of dogs with him. He stopped in front of the table smoking his cigar before gesturing the other dogs to do something though he didn't know what. Charlie moved towards the pool table only to watch the dogs slam Itchy on it.

'Itchy, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked himself.

Carface approached Itchy placing his cigar on his head which caused Itchy to whimper in pain, it also made Charlie clench his fist in anger.

"Well it seems we have a little snoop, so what brought you here?" Carface asked him.

"I had to see it for myself i heard rumors Carface was still alive" Itchy answered.

"Really you weren't sent here to spy by a certain angel?" Carface asked.

"What no i heard rumors and followed them?" Itchy said rather panicked.

A likely story and not one Carface entirely believed Itchy was always distrusting so he likely had another motive.

"Well I'm not sure i believe that clearly you know something right?" Carface asked him.

"Alright something guided me here i can't explain it entirely but something called me here?" Itchy explained.

So heaven was sticking their noses into his business which meant there was no telling what itchy knew at the time though he knew he had not told anyone yet, time to keep it that way and also send a very direct message to heaven and especially Charlie.

"Hm facinating well my boys concluded you heard information i would rather be hush hush, so what's a business man to do?" Carface asked Itchy while blowing a puff of smoke in his face causing him to cough.

Charlie felt his blood boiling no Carface wasn't going to do it, no way heaven would let him especially after they led Itchy there they couldn't sit back and do nothing. Charlie began trying to grab Carface's neck, molten magma fell from his mouth as his eyes turned to red.

"Stay away from him Carface i swear, if you lay a paw on him!" Charlie growled.

Carface began circling Itchy slowly eying him cruelly he placed his cigar on his paw causing Itchy to yelp in pain, Charlie growled in anger as a jagged sharp teeth began to grow in his mouth.

"So do you know the solution, Itchy what's a dog to do?" Carface asked Itchy.

Itchy began to whimper they were going to kill him why he didn't understand anything he found and he doubted Charlie would which is who he was praying to. He didn't understand anything he wasn't a threat, Carface had nothing to fear, he had to convince him, Itchy didn't want to die.

"I don't know anything i saw some dog monstrous but i don't know who he is i know nothing about any of this, I'm not a threat. You have nothing to fear from me Carface!" Itchy pleaded.

Charlie was horrified to see Itchy begging for his life like that why wasn't heaven doing anything they dragged him into this they should be helping him he was innocent.

"Annabelle do something save him, help him, he has nothing to do with any of this!" Charlie shouted to the sky, it was futile this day was already told and could not be untold.

"Maybe not but maybe so it's nothing personal just a simple manner of business eliminate all threats or possible threats" Carface rationalized.

"Carface please i don't know anything, you don't have to do, you don't need to, Carface please I don't want to die!" Itchy begged in near tears.

Charlie desperately tried to reach out for itchy but couldn't reach him no matter what he then tried to attack Carface but went right through him like a ghost he couldn't save itchy only heaven could right now, and the truth was becoming clear they weren't going to.

"Itchy! Carface enough i'm the one who got you killed not him leave him alone it's not his fault, stop Carface, no Itchy!" Charlie cried out desperately.

"Sorry Itchy but look on the bright side heaven is a great place i can tell you that much, it's the best i can do for an old partner." Carface stated.

Itchy knew it was hopeless Carface wasn't going to spare him in fact he didn't want to spare him his whole business belief was crap itchy could see this was solely to get back at Charlie nothing more, so be it he didn't want to die but he wouldn't amuse Carface any longer.

"Enough, business you are full of it this is entirely payback to Charlie you know he's likely watching so you're punishing me to punish him, you're not a business man you're a murderer, that's all you'll ever be!" Itchy screamed at him, they would be his last words.

Charlie was shocked to see Itchy so strong in that moment he never gave him his proper credit, "Look at how strong he is Annabelle do something, this is wrong, save the innocent, help him Annabelle!" Charlie cried out tears were actually streaming down his cheeks.

Carface looked at Itchy in rage how dare he call him a murderer how dare he mock who he is, he was a businessman he never murdered anyone unless it was for his business that's how it worked, he was not a murderer! Carface pulled a chicken wing bone out of the trash and gestured the dogs to hold Itchy down he grabbed Itchy's jaw and forced his mouth open listening to his gurgled cries to fight back.

"Here itchy, have a bone" Carface said darkly.

"I swear I'm going to kill you!" Charlie screamed in complete and utter rage slashing at Carface endlessly his body twisting into that of a demon.

Charlie watched as Carface rammed the chicken boy down Itchy's throat, he listened as Itchy choked and gagged on it thrashing around while desperately trying to breath. He began to make almost gurgling sounds as he painfully gagged, Charlie then watched as Itchy stopped moving.

"How could you let that happen it was your fault you led him there, it was you how could you do nothing!?" Charlie screamed to the sky.

"Because they don't care, heaven could've stopped that but they didn't now Charlie i am not going to lie to you heaven didn't lead him there i did, because he was going to tell heaven about my plan when he relayed that information to you" Red explained.

"So you essentially killed my friend?" Charlie said in rage.

"I am not blameless and i admit my role but still why didn't heaven do anything they send you for some worthless mission, your mission was worth it but stopping that wasn't, they could've stopped it but they didn't how can they say they're pure so absolutely good when they let horrific things like that happen, it's a counteraction, if they let horrible things like that happen then heaven cannot be all loving and all forgiving and pure!" Red ranted clearly not bothering to hide his genuine rage.

Charlie considered Red's words at least he admitted his part, at least he knew he wasn't all good all benevolent heaven was nothing but a bunch of hypocrites. It was a complete lie a farce that they tricked people into believing, and now they needed to suffer for manipulating all these people and discarding them, Red was the devil but heaven was worse in every way imaginable.

"I'll kill him, i'll see Annabelle burn and every other fraud of an angel!" Charlie said in complete hatred.

"Yes, that's all heaven is a fraud who has duped the whole world, the world must see them all for the fraud they are, see how powerless their saviors are to save themselves, the world can see as the holy is torn down and then dragged into the same inferno you and i both suffered in!" Red declared.

"Yes, they will all suffer every single one of them not one will be spared they will know the hell we have and Carface will join them in it." Charlie hissed.

"Bring me the horn Charlie and i promise your revenge will be fulfilled and when it's done you and Sasha david itchy you will live the lives you always dreamt, unlike Annabelle i keep my promises I am not your enemy Charlie, bring me the horn, please, so i can give you the life you deserved." Red said rather softly.

Charlie understood his words and in fact agreed with them Red wasn't his enemy true he used him but only so he could return home and punish the real evil of the universe those who believe themselves sinless, Annabelle lied to him used him and never gave anything back, Red was truthful even going as far as confessing his role in Itchy's death, and now he wanted to make up for it by finally setting Charlie free. Red wasn't his enemy he was who Charlie always should've been helping.

"I will" Charlie told him as he did this his body changed again growing more spikes and dripping lava like saliva.

Itchy finished reading through his file and was shocked by what he learned, he was murdered Carface murdered him in cold blood all to spite Charlie. Itchy felt a thing of anger for Carface but more so he felt a clarity Itchy discovered hints of Carface's plan to steal the horn, and that's why he was killed. Itchy was shocked by what Carface did and horrified by the nature of it.

"Itchy i'm sorry but i couldn't let such dark emotions into heaven" Annabelle told him.

Itchy ignored her for now her apology was unnecessary in heaven there was no reason for him to learn this it would only haunt and traumatize him, Annabelle was right keeping it a secret.

"I understand i didn't need to know that at the time it would be dangerous if i did, did you know it was Carface?" Itchy asked her.

"No, not until recently he blocked us, once your visions revealed it was him who stole the horn then the truth came, if i knew Carface murdered you he wouldn't of been in heaven anymore" Annabelle said.

"Then you had nothing to tell me anyway, your guilt is misplaced" itchy told her.

"Itchy i know this is difficult but you can't go after Carface angels don't seek revenge." Annabelle stated.

Revenge what would that solve, Charlie sought revenge and it got him killed as well as nearly killing Itchy and Anna marie, no revenge on Carface would solve nothing, he had a higher purporse to fulfill, he wasn't a mortal anymore he was an angel and it was time to live up to one.

"I know, revenge won't solve anything i already know that i have a mission to fulfill, Annabelle i'm going to get the horn back and I'm going to protect heaven, my death doesn't matter it happened nothing will change it all i can do now is ensure it isn't in vain" Itchy told Annabelle who nodded before fading.

Itchy stood on the dock and stared at Alcatraz island he knew they were there the horn would be there as well and Itchy would retrieve it no matter what he was an angel of heaven and would see his duty fulfilled. Itchy focused summoning his angel aura which was starting to fade due to the gates being closed for too long, but it was enough he rose into the air and began soaring towards Alcatraz island as Itchy flew through the sky towards the prison deep below the sea Charile was approaching it as well his paws scorching the ground and burning the rock and dirt. Two beings would soon arrive on Alcatraz island, one an angel and the other a demon, both were once of heaven one found his peace and embraced his place in the world, the other was still lost and confused and now on this day, Charlie Barkin would have to once and for all find what his place was and make peace with himself or he would be forever damned.

 _Well it seems that the truth is now revealed on both sides just in time for the big climax. Obviously the twist involving itchy has definitely changed much but nothing more so than Charlie himself who only continues his fall to his own inner demons. Is it too late to save him is Itchy right is he truly damned? What fate will await heaven who will obtain the horn Carface or Red and what will this mean for heaven? Most importantly with Sasha and David's life in danger what choice will Charlie make, read on to find out for the endgame has begun._


	17. Chapter 17

: Chapter 16:

When you're lost in the night

The harsh and powerful waves of the ocean crashed against the shores of Alcatraz island with a near vicious force smashing into the island sending waves of water flying in the air some even splashing against the prison itself. The cages within the prisons were all torn open by an unknown force. There seemed to be an almost supernatural element surrounding the entire island a dark aura of evil and vengefulness as well as greed but even as these forces of pure darkness surrounded the island there was but a glimmer of light as well as two beings from heaven approached one was an angel the other a fallen angel, but perhaps there was still light in the other. That remaining light would be the only hope heaven itself would have tonight, the single hope that would decide if heaven even survived.

Red waited inside Alcatraz standing in near complete silence as he waited for the arrival of his treacherous herald Carface. He had not expected this not entirely anyway Carface seemed too concerned with his own self preservation to do something so foolish but it would seem his greed outweight even that, no matter he didn't expect it but that didn't mean he didn't have a plan for it, Carface would pay and soon Gabriel's Horn would finally be his.

Carface entered the prison slowly his arm around David's neck his other paw held a loaded gun which he kept pressed to the childs head while gesturing Sasha to follow him, refusing to risk David's life Sasha did. Carface descended down the steps where Red was waiting time to negotiate his terms.

"You treacherous ungrateful worm" Red said in anger.

"You'd be amazed what you will do when you're damned" Carface replied.

"I already know that, what do you think you will accomplish what's to stop me from ending your very existence right this instant?" Red asked trembling.

Carface kept the gun to David's head and dragged Sasha down pointing his gun at both.

"These two, if they die you lose whatever hold you have on Charlie and you know it" Carface taunted him.

"Well played" Red seethed.

"Now let's discuss terms, you give me my soul back along with my infinite fortune of money and gold you can have these two and in essence the horn as well, I don't care about the horn give me what i want and it's all yours." Carface said.

"An intriguing deal, but i have an alternative solution that will take care of itself soon" Red said while glaring.

The door to the prison was thrown open and standing right in front of the entrance was Charlie a look of determination on his face the horn was in his mouth, his paws were literally melting the ground, his eyes were slowly turning red though not quite yet. Sasha and David stared at Charlie in complete horror was that really him how what happened to him?

"Charlie, how nice to see you and even better you brought my horn well a deals a deal, give me the horn and these two are safe and sound, I might even save your soul as well as mine" Carface said smugly as if victory was already assured.

Charlie slowly walked down the stairs his paws scorching them as he descended them. As Charlie approached Carface a force of light smashed through one of the windows the light then faded revealing Itchy hovering in the air who stared at Charlie intensely.

"If you actually value their safety you will give me the horn so i can return it to heaven" Itchy told him.

"If you do that Charlie you know what awaits you" Red reminded him.

Charlie could almost see the demon imps biting into his flesh tearing off his ear ripping apart his nose and shredding his flesh, he could remember the lava melting through his skin, muscle and bone. He never wanted to go back, nothing would ever make him go back.

"That's your fault Charlie are you going to put your own fear ahead of them, ahead of the person you damned yourself for, the one you love" Itchy asked him.

Charlie hesitated upon hearing Itchy's words but then turned to Carface a look of utter rage and hatred on his face.

"Charlie do we need to play another game of chance if so let me make it clear something will come out of the barrel this time and one of them will have their head blown all over the wall, now give me the horn." Carface demanded.

Charlie sagged his head in defeat and turned away from Red and Itchy moving slowly towards Carface he then put his paw out and presented the horn to Carface. Red and Itchy watched as he did so waiting to decide their next move. Carface took the horn and let go of David and Sasha who raced towards itchy.

"You should probably get them out of here to a safe place, see Charlie i keep my word, I'm a businessman" Carface said.

Charlie felt like a raging volcano erupted within him when Carface said that he was not a businessman he was a murderer a murderer who killed his friend now he would pay in full, pay with his life and an eternity in the hell Charlie knew so well.

"Carface i have one other item for you" Charlie told him.

Carface looked at Charlie confused but held onto the horn Red couldn't attack him so long as he held it, he turned his attention partially towards Charlie. Charlie glared at Carface hatred and venom in his eyes, he then held up a single chicken wing bone, wait a minute no way that wasn't possible, he couldn't know, Charlie's next words would all but confirm it.

"Have a bone" Charlie growled angrily.

He knew, but how, how could Charlie possibly unless Red, Red must've told him specifically as a contency to counter his betrayal. No sure Charlie hated him and probably more so now than ever but he wouldn't damn all of heaven for his own hatred, that wasn't Charlie Barkin at all.

Charlie began to seeth a monstrous growl escaped his throat he threw the bone on the ground and charged at Carface screaming with feral rage. He tackled him to the ground and slammed him into it wrapping his paws around his neck tightening them slowly crushing his throat. Charlie lifted Carface off the ground and tossed him across the prison. He then picked up the horn, looking at Itchy then Red, he without hesitation tossed the horn to Red.

"Charlie no!" Itchy shouted.

"What are you doing?" David said in shock while Sasha was left speechless.

"Punish them all, everyone of those self righteous hypocrites show them the suffering we have endured, drag them from their bliss and let them all burn!" Charlie roared.

Sasha felt her heart breaking that rage that anger it wasn't Charlie that wasn't Charlie Barkin, it in no way resembled the dog who gave her faith again it was not the dog she fell in love with, it was a monster who was slowly killing him.

Red held the horn in his hand a gleeful smile on his face, finally the moment was here, his revenge on heaven was at hand.

"At long last it is finally time, the horn is mine and finally i will have retribution!" Red echoed across the prison paying no one else any heed. He then jumped to the top of the prison and blew into the horn. All the cages closed with a single blow of the horn. Red blew into the horn again the entire tides began to shift and the ocean began to be torn open from the horn's power. Red laughed in satisfaction before blowing it again. This time it created a massive red beam which shot into the sky he blew it again and this time it reached all the way across the stars, the cosmos all the way to heaven itself.

The holy gates began to twist and contort in heaven trying to force themselves open while another part seemed trying to fight the pull it had. The angels turned to it in confusion, except Annabelle she knew this was bad news who on Earth just got the horn the gates were not supposed to twist like that. The gates began to twist even further bending completely out of shape. Angels from all around heaven took notice of it, the sound of the gates pretty much snapping got the attention of even peaceful souls. Amelia was resting peacefully in her paradise when she heard the sound of the gates tearing themselves apart, she emerged from her heaven and stared at the gates in confusion, what was this. Annabelle immediately began shooting whatever energy she had to repel what she knew was coming. The gate contorted taking on the form of a demonic like mouth that began pulling the angels towards it. Annabelle tried to hold back but she could not no one could fight the power of the gates and the horn, she fell down to the ground and the gates with the force and pull of a literal black hole sucked the angels towards it wassucking every dog out of heaven and sending them plummeting to Alcatraz island, this was only the beginning soon Red would drag every angel from heaven animal and human alike.

Dogs fell to Alcatraz island descending from a dark red demonic light that pulled them into the prison each and every one of them was sent tumbling and crashing into one of the prison cells when the cells got full dogs were just caged with another imprisoned dog. Red let out a manical laugh as he watched as his oppressors were all locked in cages they had no hope of escape from just like he never had hope to escape his torment now they would face the same fate. Red began blowing the horn again he had the dogs but that wasn't enough he wanted everyone he wanted to drag down heaven itself and send them all screaming into the inferno, and very soon he would, very soon heaven would cease to be.

Carface watched as all of heaven literally began to plummet from the sky he could see angels falling from all across the city and he had little doubt this was happening around the entire world. Carface pulled himself up only to see Charlie walking towards him. Charlie growled revealing vicious sharp jagged demonic teeth.

"Charlie heaven is literally falling from the sky, forget about the past there are bigger things than the two of us" Carface tried to reason.

"I don't care about them just you, you murdered my friend, you're dead Carface!" Charlie replied screaming the last one.

Charlie grabbed Carface and smashed his head into the wall he then threw him into a cell, grabbing his face and griding it against the bars. Carface let out an agonized cry as his face was grided across the cage. Charlie then smashed him into the wall pinning him there before smashing his paw into his chest repeatedly, each blow could be heard echoing off the walls, Carface began to vomit blood on the ground which Charlie smirked in satisfaction at the sight of it. He kicked him in the ribs reveling in the sound of them snapping. He then kicked Carface with the force of a rhino smashing him right through the wall. Carface tried to pull himself up but his body was screaming, Charlie grabbed him by the neck and gave him a sadistic and cruel smile.

"If you're dead i can only wonder are you immortal, if i break every bone in your body and tear off your limbs bit by bit will you still be alive after all that?" Charlie asked cruelly.

"Let's find out" Charlie said sadistically.

Sasha and Itchy were helping David up and moving their way through the prison Red either didn't notice them or didn't care. Itchy opened the main entrance and led them towards the docking bay even as he saw the angels all falling from heaven. Itchy bit into a rope and began untangling it letting the boat free as David and Sasha arrived.

"Get in and get David safety I have to go back and stop Red" Itchy told them.

"No, I can't leave" Sasha said.

David turned to Sasha who wasn't joining him in the boat, he could tell just from her expression what she was doing.

"Sasha you can't go back" David told her.

Sasha turned to David, "You can't tell what i'm saying but you understand, I can't leave him." Sasha said.

"Sasha you can't help Charlie, I'm sorry" Itchy told her.

"I don't believe that, i love him Itchy and i believe i can reach him i didn't face the sins i have committed, confront my past, and find the strength to believe again just to give up in the one moment where my faith matters" Sasha said with strength.

Itchy understood if she was so certain if she truly believed then she should go back for him, if she believed he was still there it was worth fighting for.

"Sasha don't go!" David said.

"Let her go David she has to do this she can't leave him, she loves him" Itchy said gently.

David looked at Sasha and reluctantly understood, "If you love him Sasha then save him bring him home to all of us" David told her before hugging her.

Sasha returned the hug before running back towards the prison and to Charlie he wasn't to far gone he was just lost in the darkness and couldn't find his way and Sasha would help him find it.

Charlie twisted Carface's arm and popped his shoulder with a horrified grin he then threw him outside letting him slide across the ground before he could get up Charlie kicked his knee causing it to snap. Carface screamed in agony while Charlie smiled a terrfying smile, the smile of a devil.

Sasha raced through the prison searching for Charlie she could hear the sounds of walls breaking metal bending and if she focused bones breaking. Charlie was becoming a savage animal a creature of brutality of cruelty, she didn't have much time left. Sasha was racing up the stairs when the entire prison literally shook causing her to fall over and lose her balance. She looked and noticed the impossible the entire prison was being dragged into the ocean but it wasn't flooding so they weren't being dragged under water where was Red taking them? Sasha pulled herself up and stumbled through the prison before being knocked down and smashed into a cage she tried to pick herself up and was about to fall when a paw caught her. Sasha turned and couldn't believe her eyes it was Amelia she was holding her up.

"You're here" Sasha said in shock.

Amelia smiled at her, "I never truly left we never do so long as you remember how we made you feel" she told her.

"I'm sorry for not embracing your dream sooner" Sasha said in regret.

"You found it all the same, love guided you through the night, now let me help you guide someone else" Amelia told her.

Amelia forced Sasha up and pushed her to the stairs that led to the exit.

"I'll be back for you" Sasha told her.

"Don't worry about me protect those who truly need you Sasha" Amelia told her.

Sasha nodded at her friend before racing to the entrance and Charlie.

"You've made me proud Sasha" Amelia told her quietly before returning to her cage and staring out at the sky, horrors likely awaited her but she would endure them all the same even if she was damned she wouldn't give up, no she would believe she always did.

Itchy and David were about to leave on the boat when the David stopped it.

"David, i have to get you to safety" Itchy said.

"No, Charlie, Sasha, you, me we're all family, I left one family behind i won't leave another" David told him.

Itchy had to admit that was hard to argue with and it was clear David wasn't going to change his mind and if David truly believed that then it was his choice to follow it and Itchy supported it, they were all family and family no matter the danger ever left each other behind.

Carface was thrown across the ground sliding to the edge of the island which was being dragged down and Charlie knew where might as well give them their first resident. Charlie grabbed Carface and dangled him over the edge.

"Carface this story has a happy ending, i avenge my friend and you get to go to heaven, right, haha no i've seen where you going, see you in hell Carface" Charlie taunted him in a monstrous and demonic voice he then threw him off the edge.

Carface grabbed onto the ledge desperately trying to keep himself from falling but his grip was weakening. Charlie smiled a dark and twisted smile and began kicking things down at him loosening his grip. Charlie let his lava like saliva drip from his mouth and let it fall on Carface's ledge slowly melting through it, It began slightly burning his hand, which Carface began to cry out, aw true music to Charlie's ears. He blew more lava on the ledge slowly melting it bit by bit let the realization that he was going to hell sink in for Carface and then let the realization that there was nothing he could do but wait for it to happen sink in as well. Charlie continued slowly melting his ledge while kicking more things toward him some which cut his body. Charlie destroyed a small part of the ledge and began very slowly moving towards Carface destroying each ledge bit by bit he could destroy his or even kill him in an instant but that wouldn't be anywhere near satisfiying enough.

"Stop toying with me and just end it!" Carface shouted.

"I'll end it, eventually then in hell well then i won't end it ever, how's that sound?" Charlie said in complete and utter cruelty.

That's not you speaking Charlie, you're not a heartless monster" Sasha told him.

Charlie turned and saw Sasha standing in front of him, she meant something dear to him but what it was wasn't very clear anymore.

"Sasha?" He said in confusion as if he couldn't understand why she was standing in front of him, as if he didn't know what he meant to her.

"This monster you're becoming it's not the real you, Charlie you were never cruel" Sasha tried to reason.

"You care about this worm, this cruel creature?" Charlie asked her in rage his voice becoming a monstrous growl.

Sasha felt a thing of fear grip her but she ignored it Charlie loved her he would never truly harm her, she had to believe in him or he would never find the strength to save himself.

"No, but i care about you, you know this" Sasha told him.

"Leave Sasha i am not that person anymore" Charlie told her.

"You don't love me anymore" Sasha challenged him.

Charlie stared at her gazing into her beautiful green eyes he found himself lost for a moment only for the demon side of him to force those emotions away.

"Get out of my way now!" Charlie shouted in an inhuman roar.

Sasha stood her ground, without really thinking the demon inside Charlie grabbed Sasha by the neck and tossed her across the ground. He then walked up to her and pinned her against the wall his paw around her neck. Sasha could feel his paw tightening around her throat but only fought it with the bare minimum of effort. A part of her was telling her to fight back to lash out but she couldn't she had to believe the good in him would pull through that his love was stronger than his hate.

"I'm punishing those who deserve it, those who don't care about others, heaven did nothing while Itchy died and they did nothing while your friend died, they're heartless scum and deserve to rot in hell!" Charlie roared while tightening his grip around Sasha's throat.

Sasha struggled against his grip she couldn't properly speak, didn't Charlie realize how flawed his logic was. He was an angel, Itchy was an angel, Amelia was an angel everyone who died was an angel. Everyone who suffered became an angel one day Charlie's logic was mistaken how could those people deserve to suffer when all they did was earn their paradise?

"Why does Amelia deserve to suffer" Sasha choked out.

Her words reached Charlie, he remembered Amelia what Sasha told him she was a brave person who believed in the best of this world despite being rejected by it, she was finally happy in heaven, she didn't deserve to suffer. Charlie's demon half stomped down his conscious again but this time it was more difficult and it couldn't completely bury it.

"Why did Itchy or you or me, why did these guardian angels do nothing!?" Charlie demanded.

"What if Anna Marie is up there does she deserve to suffer as well?" Sasha demanded.

That one did hit Charlie and it hit him hard, Anna Marie was she still alive if not was she looked in one of those cages was she imprisoned somewhere else, was Charlie about to get Anna Marie dragged to hell? No that was impossible, heaven was wrong, Red was right, heaven needed to be punished but why, why did those souls who lived a difficult life and earned their eternal happiness have to be punished. Anna Marie wouldn't think that. Charlie's inner demon took control again, what was Sasha doing to him she was blinding him and weakening him, he didn't her anymore.

Charlie threw Sasha to the ground and backhanded her he then struck her again on the chin before kicking her. He grabbed her and held her in place smashing his paw into her gut again and again. Charlie felt his human self trying to fight to the surface, no this is what he damned himself for to be with her, if he was willing to hurt her then his commitment to Red was meaningless he would have nothing left, Charlie began trying to fight his way back to the surface.

"Charlie, it's alright i know you're in there and if i have to die for you so be it" Sasha told him.

"What are you doing, stop stop right now!" Charlie roared.

"You're not truly gone, i can feel it i can see the glimmer in your eyes, i can feel your soul i know it's still there." Sasha told him pulling herself up.

"I'll always be there, if your lost in the night and you can't find the light, my love for you will guide you through it" Sasha told him as he hit her again.

"I love you, and i will always be with you" Sasha told him she then stood in front of him defenseless.

Charlie heard her words and finally he couldn't fight them, he remembered how empty he felt in heaven, how broken he felt when he knew he had to leave, the joy when he believed they could finally be together. He remembered that moment between them dancing around the cosmic energy of heaven itself. Soaring through the sky together, and holding her close and finally he remembered kissing her deeply and passionately, the feeling of bliss and happiness, seeing the purity of her soul and knowing it was all he wanted. He couldn't hurt her and she was right heaven was innocent he wasn't the victim neither was Red they made their choices and were unable to accept the consequences and instead decided to blame heaven but it was always their fault. Charlie fought against the darkness within him and his eyes returned to normal. He embraced what he felt for Sasha, for Itchy, for Anna Marie, for David and let it wash over him he then felt the anger in his soul fade away.

Charlie reached out for Sasha and wrapped his arms around her holding her closely to him, he could feel her heartbeat against his own and her fur felt so warm and gentle compared to his. Her eyes sparkled with hope and love. She smiled at him gently she could see it Charlie had made it out of the darkness, love brought him back to her just like Amelia said it would.

"Thank you Sasha" Charlie told her.

"Always Charlie" Sasha said softly cupping his cheek.

Charlie then turned towards the beam in the sky and saw the angels falling all across the earth, he did this it was his fault his own anger and selfishness. He had to make this right, to make certain these people returned to the paradise they deserved. Charlie had done nothing but make the wrong choices all his life in his final moment he finally made the right one but his loss and regret caused him to forget that, it was finally time for him to do the right thing again, to be the dog who saved Anna Marie.

"Get out of here" Charlie told Sasha.

"I'm not leaving you" Sasha told him.

"You didn't, but now i have to face this myself, i always had to face this myself." Charlie told her.

Charlie gently kissed Sasha and quickly pulled away before running back towards the prison. He would not let Red ruin all these innocent people's happiness, he would not fear the consequences that awaited him, he would not fear hell any longer. He would save each and everyone of these angels and accept whatever consequences came from it. He knew what his place was and who he would be, now he would finally prove to himself that Anna marie, Sasha, david and Itchy were right to have faith in him. He would face this no matter what, no matter what red did Charlie would no longer be afraid. He rushed into the prison prepared to faced his destiny, and the inevitable inferno.

 _So it seems that Charlie has managed to free himself from the darkness but can he hope to defeat Red a being who not only haunted his very existence but is also literally the devil himself? How can Charlie hope to defeat such an enemy, an enemy who owns his soul? Can heaven be saved can they truly put their final hope in a fallen angel? What fate awaits our characters, what destiny awaits Charlie? Unfortunately that answer will have to wait for now but I should update those chapters soon I hope you have enjoyed everything up to this point._

 _Coming soon it's finally here the intense and climatic final showdown between Charlie and the monster who haunts his dreams Red or more accurately the Hellhound, with the fate of all of heaven as well as Charlie's own soul hanging in the balance._


	18. Chapter 18

_Hello everyone how has it been going these last few weeks, well we're finally here the big climax the final showdown between Charlie and Red/the hellhound. This is it the moment Charlie's entire life has been building to what will be his fate can he overcome his fear and finally emerge from the inferno that has haunted him or will he be forever damned? It's all come to down this the final battle for the fate of all of heaven as well as Charlie's own soul._

: Chapter 17:

Into the inferno

Red's whole body began to twist and contort his bones began to expand his limbs stretched and grew. Red's physical form ripped through his cloths and he rose into the air growing to the size of the entire chamber. Massive monstrous bat like wings sprout from his back his hands grew massive claws several feet long. His head twisted into a demonic dog like snout with an almost dragon like mouth. Devil like horns ripped their way through his head before twisting around his skull and curving up. His eyes turned a blood red with literally no irises.

Carface struggled to hold onto his ledge but the whole area was coming apart there was nowhere for him to actually grab onto he desperately tried to keep his grip but it was futile the force of the vortex as well as the entire the island shaking caused him to lose his grip. Carface let out a terrified scream as he was sent plummeting off alcatraz island and into the swirling whirlpool and rising inferno below, into hell.

Red now once again the monstrous hellhound towered over everything in Alcatraz and tore through the entire ceiling. He rose above the entire prison and towered above everything there he let out a demonic roar causing nearly every dog to cower before him in fear. The Hellhound looked to the sky and placed his hands together and the water was ripped open revealing a dark firey inferno below which the island was sinking into. The Hellhound was literally dragging Alcatraz and every dog in heaven straight to hell. The Hellhound roared in triumphant.

"Red" Charlie called out to him.

The Hellhound heard it's fake name and turned to Charlie, Charlie saw it clearly the very creature that haunted his every nightmares the same being that dragged him to hell, he could feel his fear growing but Charlie stood his ground.

"Charlie, look around this is what we longed for to finally see those deserving of punishment suffer" The Hellhound said his voice echoing across the prison.

"Keep lying to yourself like that, i was a fool to once believe that now i know the truth" Charlie told him.

The Hellhound gave a monstrous smile to Charlie who continued to stand his ground.

"The only one's deserving of punishment are souls like you, and me!" Charlie roared before charging at The Hellhound.

Charlie came right at The Hellhound jumping at him with his teeth and claws extended only for the creature to smack him out of the air with his own near six foot claw. It sliced across Charlie's entire body cutting almost half a foot deep into him. Charlie smashed into the ground painfully. He placed his paw to his wound only to notice it wasn't bleeding, in fact there was nothing in the wound at all, he was still a demon, but it still hurt. Charlie ignored the pain they were all depending on him and he wouldn't fail them he would be the angel he always should've been. Charlie pulled himself up and came at The Hellhound jumping at him he never even reached him. The Hellhound caught him in the air with some kind of telekinetic force, he then threw Charlie into the wall. Charlie felt his body smash against a cage he felt his ribs crack and then snap, if he could cough blood he would've. The Hellhound then threw his arm towards the ceiling smashing Charlie into the ceiling at what he could only assume was at least thirty miles an hour, he felt his spine smash into the ceiling felt as it bent backwards and almost snapped. Charlie let out a gag of agony as his body was violently bent backwards. The Hellhound then sent him plummeting to the ground which Charlie hit full force, his legs bent and then snapped in two, his elbows were shattered and his neck was contorted.

Charlie's whole body was mangled, any mortal would be dead but Charlie wasn't a mortal. Charlie violently twitched and spasmed on the ground his ribs had literally been crushed into his body impaling his chest. His spine had snapped and his bones were snapped in two. Charlie felt an overwhelming agony consume his entire body, but he wasn't done he was a demon, he could heal these wounds. Charlie pushed his ribs painfully back into place, and snapped his spine back into place before forcing his bones back into place he then forced himself to stand. The Hellhound growled and thrust his claw forward impaling Charlie right through the chest and out his spine, he then pinned Charlie to the wall. Charlie tried to fight back against him but he couldn't properly move.

"You disappoint me Charlie, you can't challenge me you belong to me!" The Hellhound roared while twisted his claw in Charlie's body causing him to scream in agony.

The Hellhound continued twisting his claw around Charlie's body when Sasha came soaring through the air and sunk her claws right into his eye before biting into his cheek tearing and thrashing. Itchy came from the opposite side tearing at The Hellhound's ear. He growled and thrashed around trying to dislodge them. David ran up the stairs to the where the cages were located and slammed a cage door on his tail. The Hellhound stumbled and fell to the ground crashing into and tearing down a large chunk of Alcatraz in the process. Itchy dived for the horn but The Hellhound sliced him across his entire body which sent Itchy hurdling across the prison. He then grabbed Sasha and threw her across the prison causing her to smash into a wall and topple to the ground.

Charlie was struggling to move as he heard his friends screams of agony he began trying to crawl across the ground only to fall over again, he then heard a voice speaking to him, why would she be talking to him.

"You have to play the horn Charles" Annabelle told him.

"I'm not an angel anymore i can't use it" Charlie told her in defeat.

"You were always an angel and you're still an angel, i believe in you Charles i always have." Annabelle told him.

How could she still believe in him after everything he did it was his fault she was here his fault all of this happened all he had done was proof how right everyone is that he never deserved to be an Angel, yet Annabelle believed in him regardless, and he turned his back on her, not this time he wouldn't fail her again. Charlie painfully pulled himself holding his rib and moving towards The Hellhound and his friends.

Itchy was running at The Hellhound dodging the swipes of his claws while David slammed a pipe into a water line and tore it off letting the water splash into the creatures eyes. Itchy ducked under a swipe of it's massive claw before jumping over another and sliding under the third he then jumped on it's left hand biting into it and tearing away at it. Itchy moved towards The Hellhound's middle finger and sunk his teeth into it. The monster growled in pain and thrashed his hand around he then reached for Itchy prepared to crush the life from him personally. He was about to reach him when a massive metal box came down crashing into his legs. Sasha came running down the stairwell the box came from, The Hellhound threw his hand at her attempting to grab her she rolled under it and bit his ankle tearing away at the flesh on it. Itchy tore into his middle finger and moved in to grab the horn but the Hellhound unleashed a firey inferno from it's mouth which set itchy ablaze, he let out a horrible scream of agony as the monster grabbed him and began squeezing his entire small body. Sasha and David could actually hear Itchy's bones breaking before they could attack Charlie came soaring through the air biting his middle finger and with his more demonic teeth tore it right off grabbing the horn in the process. The Hellhound threw itchy aside while holding his hand screaming and growling in pain and frustration while looking at where his middle finger used to be, he then turned and saw Charlie climbing the ladder to the roof, if he would not just give up then He would see Charlie know what true hell is!

Charlie pulled himself up to the roof he looked around the water which was turning red and orange he could hear the demons below they were getting close to hell. Charlie saw The Hellhound rise out of the prison towering over him. He then shot his claws at him Charlie tried to dodge but wasn't fast enough the claws raked across his back slicing it open and ripping away to his very spine, they then tossed him aside causing him to hit a water tower and fall to the ground. Charlie watched as The Hellhound pulled itself on the roof slowly approaching him. Charlie prepared to play the horn.

"Enough!" The Hellhound said in rage, waving his hand with a mere wave Charlie's back erupted into flames and he was set ablaze.

Charlie screamed in horrible pain as the fire burned his back and spread to his limbs and chests and even neck soon the fire was burning through his face. He thrashed around on the ground rolling all over the place to weaken the flames but nothing could do it. He finally stopped moving, as The Hellhound approached him reaching out for the horn, Charlie sprung to life and jumped on him bitting into his other eye causing him to flail blindly. Charlie twisted his jaws to continue tearing at his demonic eye causing The Hellhound to lose his balance and fall off the prison towards the hellish inferno he himself created.

Sasha, Ichy and David watched as Charlie dragged The Hellhound off the prison and they both plummeted to whatever was below. Itchy dived in the air and slid down the prison he could see Charlie desperately hanging on not far below him The Hellhound was hanging on as well the pull of the inferno pulling him back into hell. Itchy reached for Charlie who held the horn up.

"Get the horn don't worry about me!" Charlie shouted he then threw the horn into the air which Itchy caught.

Sasha slid down the prison until she was right below Charlie she wouldn't just sit back and lose him like this. Sasha reached her paw for Charlie's. Charlie began moving himself upwards and reached his paw for Sasha he could almost feel it the soft gentleness of it the tingling sensation of her paw touching his own, the smile she shined down on him, the sparkle in her eye he could've sworn he could see and feel it all like it was inevitable, it wasn't.

"If i must lose what matters, then so will you!" The Hellhound roared he then thrust his hand upward and grabbed Sasha dragging her off her ledge and pulling her down.

"No, Sasha!" Charlie cried out to her.

The Hellhound then glared at Charlie and let go allowing himself to plummet into the inferno Sasha with him. No that didn't just happen The Hellhound just dragged Sasha into hell, she was gone he lost her forever unless, Charlie looked down at the inferno he knew what was waiting for him and in that moment he didn't care, he wouldn't lose Sasha nothing would keep him from protecting her even if it meant returning to hell, then so be it!

"Sashaaaaa!" Charlie screamed before diving into the firey inferno after her.

Charlie descended down the inferno a vortex pulling at him he let it he didn't fight it he wanted to go to hell. Charlie descended deep into it seeing the exit below him he fell out of it and into a firey inferno. It was a lake of lava with sharp jagged rocks everywhere and right in the middle of the lava a boat being ferried by a skeleton dog like reaper. At the center he could see The Hellhound watching it all. He could smell the burning flesh and feel the intense heat of it. It was exactly as he remembered ever since he had that first nightmare. Charlie grabbed onto the boat and slid to the bottom, he wasn't afraid.

Charlie saw the fire imps trying to swarm Sasha who was batting at them with her paw knocking some of them into the lava while others clambered over her biting into her ears and cheek. Sasha tore them off and began moving to higher ground but they were still following her. Charlie let out a massive roar signaling the fire imps of his arrival. The fire imps came at him he didn't run from them instead he ran at them and bulldozered them, he plowed through them like toilet paper. More emerged from the lava and climbed on Charlie biting his ear, snout and nose. Charlie felt the sharp intense pain as their teeth pentrated his skin, he fought it. Charlie threw the fire imps off of him while tearing off other ones. One imp bit deeper into his ear twisting and thrashing it then tore his left ear off. Charlie screamed in pain before smacking the imp into the lava. He grabbed another imp and yanked it off his nose tearing it apart in the process. Charlie saw Sasha on the top of the boat she kicked a fire imp into lava before backhanding another. The Hellhound smiled sadistically at Sasha while getting closer, the boat was starting to sink Charlie knew what would come next.

Sasha hung onto the boat which was sinking she saw a ledge not far and jumped towards it landing on the hard ground, which came alive leech like creatures began crawling on her biting into her flesh Sasha knocked them away tearing them off her as well as chunks of herself. Charlie saw Sasha was trapped on the island. Charlie took a deep breath and dived into the lava. It burned his flesh and bone melting through his tissue and muscle at least it would've if he had them, instead it melted his fur and skin straight to the bone. Charlie let out an agonized scream that turned into a painful gag he began pushing the sinking boat towards the island Sasha was on. Sasha saw the boat coming towards her and jumped on it just as the whole ground tried to swallow her whole. Charlie continued pushing the boat towards a massive wall going up which led straight to the opening The Hellhound created. Charlie saw the boat was still about to sink and wouldn't make it in time. Charlie dived under the lava making horrific grunting and squealing sounds as the lava burned through his face melting the fur on his head. Charlie grabbed the boat and lifted it in the air supporting it and swam through the lava which was beginning to melt through his legs. Charlie forced the boat to the wall which Sasha jumped to. Charlie emerged from the lava, his body was burned bits of mutated demonic bone was visible half his face was burned away revealing part of his new demonic skull. Charlie forced himself up and jumped to the wall the force of which caused his melted legs to give out. It didn't matter he didn't need his legs anymore.

Sasha looked down at Charlie and wanted to recoil in disgust his legs were gone and his body was burned with bits of bone revealed, Sasha fought her own disgust and reached down for Charlie helping him up. Charlie tried to smile at her but couldn't.

"It's alright Sasha keep moving move fast don't stay on any part too long nothing here is safe" Charlie told her, Sasha nodded in understanding.

They began making their way up the wall, which immediately began coming to life revealing monstrous hands with horrific teeth. Charlie jumped up allowing one to cling on him before it could tear off Sasha's hand. Charlie felt it ripping apart his hand he slammed his paw into the wall dislodging it.

"You will not leave Charlie!" The Hellhound roared.

A bunch of spike like rods shot out of the wall and stabbed themselves between Charlie's ribs. Charlie let out a horrible scream of agonizing pain. The spikes held him in place leaving him unable to move any further he looked up and saw the exit, he was close they were close. Charlie felt the spikes lifting his ribcage forcibly in the air, he began to gag and choke in pain despite having no blood, muscle or tissue he still felt like he did and right now he felt like he was choking on most of his blood. Charlie looked up at Sasha, he had to make sure she escaped, that was all that mattered. Charlie began forcing himself up the wall the force began pulling the spikes backwards and up which in turn pulled his ribs in that direction. Charlie knew what was going to happen and it had to or she wouldn't escape. Charlie let out a might warrior cry and launched himself into the sky forcing the spikes backwards and up by several feet, the result was exactly what he expected. Agony and excruiating pain unlike anything any person could ever imagine shot through Charlie his screams echoed all across hell and even all the way up to alcatraz island.

Sasha watched as Charlie flew up towards her and caught him he was barely conscious and Sasha would never forget that scream for as long as she lived. Charlie forced himself awake and looked down the spikes were swinging back and forth with a ribcage hanging from them. Charlie turned away and began trying to reach for the top but he couldn't he didn't have the strength, Sasha was the only thing keeping him from falling. Charlie turned to the Hellhound.

"Enough, you win, I'll stay you can have me just let her go, please let Sasha go." Charlie begged his voice was so weak.

The Hellhound considered his offer but then remembered how every other offer with Charlie went.

"I gave you a chance and you cheated me you won't cheat me again!" The Hellhound roared.

Charlie looked at Sasha with desperation and then the opening only a few feet above them but they couldn't actually reach it no way was that possible. Charlie knew what he had to do to save her, and it meant he would never be with her, he would lose her forever but she would be alive and not here that was good enough for Charlie.

Charlie forced his body to transform his body having numerous spikes come out of his shoulders and knees while others grew out of his head his eyes turned red and his teeth jagged and sharp. He took Sasha by the neck but then gently moved to her cheek. He thought about everything he wanted with her, to propose, to hold her at the altar, to hear she was pregnant, to see when she gave birth to their child, to raise that family with her, to grow old with her. He never would he would likely know what it would've been like as well hell will no doubt torment him with that, after this he would never see her again, ever for as long as creation continues Charlie would never see Sasha again, this was it he was going to lose her forever, so be it.

"I love you, and till the stars end i always will" Charlie told her he then using his full power tossed Sasha into the air up into the portal he then used his last energy to seal the portal closing the gateway to hell above Alcatraz.

"No, what have you done!?" The Hellhound screamed.

"For you, for you" Charlie said quietly as he stared at the closed portal he then felt a bunch of spikes stab deep into what was left of his body, they then dragged him from the wall and slammed him to the ground breaking every bone he had left.

Sasha emerged from the waves below Alcatraz itchy took notice of her and used his angel abilities to pull her out.

"What happened did you use the horn?" Sasha asked him.

"What no, Sasha you were only gone a few seconds" Itchy told her.

Sasha couldnt believe that it felt like eternity in there wait a minute where was Charlie no he sacrificed himself to save her.

"Itchy did you see Charlie come out of there?" Sasha said frantic.

"No" Itchy said sadly.

"Where's Charlie what's going on?" David asked.

"No, no damn you Charlie!" Sasha screamed tears streaming down her cheeks he was gone she lost him forever, he condemned himself to eternal suffering for her, he really did love her in the end.

Charlie couldn't move his body was broken completely even the endless pain was becoming numbing which meant Hell would soon regenerate him and Charlie would endure all that again probably a lot slower this time, very well then for Sasha.

"You think you know suffering i will make you wish you were in your nightmare" The Hellhound told him.

"You will break and give into me!" The Hellhound declared.

"No i won't, do whatever you want to me none of that matters she's safe, free of you, i may suffer for all eternity you may even use her memory to torment me, i may never see her again but she is safe and that is all that matters to me, she is alright she is beyond your reach and knowing that i will never break ever, you will never own me!" Charlie declared.

As Charlie said that something began to happen a strange light began to shine around Charlie. The light struck the spikes and instantly they were incinerated in a golden light. The light then lifted Charlie into the air washing over him as it did so his skin was healed and his skeleton returned to being a normal one. His ribs were restored and his ears and nose healed. His legs were returned to their rightful place. The red in Charlie's eyes disappeared and were restored by his original brown, then a halo appeared over Charlie's head.

"No, no that can't be he forsaked you!" The Hellhound shouted.

Charlie's whole body shined a bright golden light and massive beautiful glowing angel wings sprout from his back.

"No, you will not take him from me againnnn!" The Hellhound roared while charging at Charlie, a light shot from Charlie and struck The Hellhound causing him to be forced back into the lava.

"This can't be, you're mine" The Hellhound said it's voice rather pathetic.

Charlie began to ascend out of hell a massive hole was torn open which Charlie rose towards he saw The Hellhound reaching for him but the light held him back.

"Charrrrlieeeee" It said weakly as it was pushed back into the inferno from which it came.

Charlie smirked and raised his paw he then extended his middle finger as a final parting gesture. Charlie was then lifted from heaven and raised into the heavens a life time ago he proved his worth when he died to save a little girl now another life time later he did so once again by giving his hopes and dreams to protect those he loves, it was never even a question for some but on this day it would be forever cemented no one would ever doubt it again, Charlie Barkin was a true angel.


	19. Chapter 19

: Epilogue:

What we truly need

Sasha David and Itchy were all sitting in sorrow at what they just heard the choice Charlie made, he was lost to them but it wasn't in vain at least, his sacrifice saved sasha and even all of heaven itself. Itchy held the horn and decided they couldn't hold off on it any longer it was time to finish what Charlie started. Just as he prepared to blow in it the ground tore open what the was Red coming back somehow before he could think further a massive bright and golden light shot into the sky, Itchy could tell that was heavenly energy but who, could it be?

Charlie rose from the ocean shining brighter than the sun itself, there were beautiful silver wings sprouting from his back, his whole body was emitting a bright white light that was washing away the darkness in any surrounding area. Charlie remained in the air his wings extended their full length and his light shining all across Alcaltraz, it was beautiful. Itchy stared at Charlie with awe only to find the horn magically pulled from his paws it flew into Charlie's paw who held it firmly he then began blowing into it. Charlie's symphony created an absolutely gorgeous melody that washed away the red light above the island and replaced it with a gold one, the clouds were wiped away and in their place the sun shined across the sky. All the cages were gently slid open. As Dogs began to rise into the air and soar back to heaven. Sasha, Itchy and David watched in complete wonderment as Charlie's solo caused the gold light to begin ascending dogs back to heaven it also was causing Alcatraz to rise from the sea back to it's original place.

"He is an Angel, a true angel" David said in pure awe and wonder.

Sasha watched as Charlie freed the angels from the cage and watched as countless dogs ascended into the sky even more so countless individuals were ascending to heaven from all around the world. The gates were restored to their original state and a wave of angels soared into heaven. Sasha looked to the sky and saw her one more time, Amelia she was rising like all the others, she gave Sasha a smile before looking at Charlie then her again, Amelia's smile became warmer.

"I believe in the dream" Sasha told her.

Amelia merely nodded gently showing she did hear her she then disappeared into the golden light and back into the gates of heaven.

Charlie finished playing the horn and turned to Itchy, David and Sasha. He walked up to them and hugged them all gently.

"You never let me down even if at times it seems like you do in the end you will never let me down" Itchy said softly.

"Neither do you pal, I don't know where i would be without you" Charlie replied.

A light began to shine down on Charlie and Itchy it was time for them to return. Charlie held the horn and looked at David and Sasha.

"Sasha take David home" Charlie asked her.

"David value those who care about you, that's what matters" Charlie told him gently.

"I will thank you Charlie" David replied trying not to cry and failing.

"I love you Sasha" Charlie said sadly.

I love you too Charlie" Sasha said her voice was also sad.

Charlie and Itchy ascended into the sky and into the gates of heaven, it didn't matter to Charlie all he could see was Sasha and David all he could hear was her voice, there was no other world for him beyond that. Charlie and Itchy stopped right at the entrance, and Annabelle floated towards them.

"Well done Charles, i knew i was right to put my faith in you" Annabelle said softly.

"Thank you, i don't deserve your praise" Charlie said in sorrow.

Annabelle turned toward Itchy, "You're place in heaven is ready itchy.

That was it everything he had prepared for yet it didn't sound like what he truly wanted anymore Itchy didn't want to live peacefully, he found a different purporse for himself these past few months.

"Funny you would say that, i, i don't want it" Itchy said.

"What Itchy all you wanted was to get back" Charlie said.

"I know but things have changed if not for me being where i was these days people would've died, just by being there i saved them, that's a purporse and meaning i never had before." itchy stated.

"You were murdered you deserve your place here" Charlie tried to reason.

"My death is the only reason i was there with you Charlie maybe it was a higher calling, but that's what i want to do to help others and protect lives" Itchy said.

Annabelle understood where Itchy was going with this he wanted to stay on Earth and she knew what path he wanted.

Itchy turned to Annabelle, "I want to be a guardian angel that's the life i want" Itchy told her.

"If that is what you wish" Annabelle told him.

Charlie and Itchy floated towards each other, "You going to join me" Itchy asked.

"I'm afraid Charles has yet to finish his original task" Annabelle stated.

That didn't make sense they got the horn back David was going home he completed it what more was there for him to possibly to do?

"David is on his way home now" Charlie said.

Annabelle smiled gently, "David was never your mission Charles, you weren't David's guardian angel" She told him.

What, but who else could be his mission who else needed a guardian angel this didn't make sense there wasn't another possiblity except, wait a minute, Charlie thought back to what he heard.

" _Where was heaven then!?" Sasha yelled._

 _Sasha is shown laying next to Darren who she sends off before grabbing her food and leaving._

"" _There was a never a good dog to help any of us why should i believe one exists now?" Sasha asked him._

 _Sasha coldly turns away from Charlie._

" _Stop, stop with the games stop acting like this means anything just be honest, just tell me what you want so I can finally know!" Sasha screamed._

" _If i did i would be no better than them, i would be the heartless one, I'm not heartless." Sasha began to wheep._

 _Sasha moves throughout her song grabbing a dog by the chin before letting go and letting him topple over._

" _Here take this it's enough heavenly energy for one miracle use it wisely" Annabelle told him._

 _Charlie spread the miracle energy all around Sasha and moments later they are soaring through the sky to heaven, Sasha watches Amelia's heaven and smiles._

"I wish I could at least know if her dream was fulfilled." Sasha said trying not to cry.

Charlie looked at Annabelle in shock he landed right outside the club she was at it wasn't a coincedence, Sasha was his mission, he was Sasha's guardian angel David was just part of it.

"Sasha, i don't understand i finished that too" Charlie said confused.

"Is she happy?" Annabelle asked.

"What more can I do how can i finish my mission?" Charlie asked her.

"It will take time" Annabelle told him.

"How long" Charlie asked her wondering where this was going"

Annabelle smiled warmly she had waited a long time to say these words to Charlie to see the happiness and joy in his eyes when he hears them, that was Annabelle's heaven, seeing everyone so happy.

"How long is your average lifespan" Annabelle said with a smile.

Charlie couldn't believe what he was hearing Annabelle was sending him back permanently even more so Charlie had a good feeling Annabelle was always planning this, he was supposed to save Sasha by convincing her to love again, his miracle was meant for exactly what he used it for. How could Annabelle know?

"What, are you serious, how could you know that i would've fallen in love?" Charlie asked her in shock.

"I saw you in Sasha i saw both in each other Charles did you ever consider why you weren't happy" Annabelle asked him.

"I didn't know i just felt empty" Charlie said.

Itchy was listening to what Annabelle was saying why was Charlie unhappy.

"In heaven how is that possible?" Itchy asked.

"Charles never experienced true love, deep down we all need love without it we cannot truly feel whole you never knew that feeling Charles so you could never be at peace in heaven so long as you were incomplete" Annabelle explained.

"You planned everything with them, Charlie falling in love was critical to the mission because it was about both of them" Itchy said shocked.

"There was nothing to plan, they were two sides of the same coin they needed each other and i couldn't stand seeing Charles so empty any longer but i had to wait until i found someone who would need you and you would need them" Annabelle stated

Charlie felt like slime right now all this time he treated Annabelle like crap he betrayed her and had the gall to say she didn't care about any of them, when she did, she absolutely did she cared about Charlie way more than he deserved from her. Annabelle was a saint someone heaven truly deserved and never again would Charlie ever look down on her.

"I don't know what to say Annabelle after all i did to get this kind of forgiveness from you" Charlie said trying to fight back tears of joy.

"There was never anything to forgive" Annabelle said softly.

Charlie turned to Itchy who was smiling at his friend this is what he hoped for Charlie.

"You got what you wanted, and i couldn't be more happy" Itchy said.

"Will our family have a guardian angel?" Charlie asked him.

"Maybe one day but for now there are others who need me" Itchy told him softly.

Itchy and Charlie then embraced and hugged each other they went through so much together, their first meeting and job together, Charlie's breakout, singing in the club while being held up by the entire casino. Their first meeting with Anna Marie, Itchy building the casino. Reuniting in heaven, retrieving the horn, too much to name really and one day there would be more times to come, this wouldn't be the last they saw each other.

"I'm going to miss you pal" Itchy said very softly his voice filled with emotion.

"This isn't goodbye Itch, that i'm certain till then see ya around buddy" Charlie said gently tears falling from his eyes. Itchy too had tears in his eyes they looked up at one another one final time and gave each other a thumbs up. Annabelle then soared into the sky and closed off heaven leaving Charlie standing alone. He then turned into a thing of light and shot back towards the earth and his new life.

Sasha walked with David back towards his house she felt a great sadness at what she lost but also a true sense of gratitude for what Charlie helped her realize. There were good dogs in this world, Charlie and Darren showed her that and she hoped one day Darren's kindness would find him the love he deserves. She was in pain yet she was alive more alive than ever before, Sasha had hope, she had faith and she would never forget Charlie for helping give her that faith. Sasha and David arrived at David's house who was seriously contemplating what he was going to say to them he had so much to apologize for, especially to his step mother he now understood what it was like to lose someone you love, Charlie helped him better understand her now he only hoped they would forgive him. David knocked on the door waiting for a response it then opened revealing his step mother and his father.

"David" She said in shock.

"I'm sorry" David told her.

"Thomas it's David!" She said in joy.

"David you're alright!" His father said hugging him tightly.

David was surprised he didn't expect to be forgiven so easily and so quickly.

"You don't have to apologize for anything i love you David no matter what" His step mother said.

"I love you too" David said returning the hug gently and feeling more at home than he ever had in his life.

Sasha watched as David reunited with his family, it was a touching sight that brought her great joy finally she did it finally David was home and his family loved him all the same, there really was good in this world if one but tries to find it.

"Well it appears i missed the reunion i'm gone a few minutes and you just do everything without me" A voice told her she recognized it immediately and turned around and there he was standing across the road, somehow through some miracle Charlie was here right in front of her.

"Charlie" Sasha said and ran towards him he embraced her and the two of them nuzzled against each other.

"I'm here and i'm not going anywhere apparently i was never meant to" Charlie said.

Sasha was surprised by his comment but didn't care at the moment all she wanted was to be in his company. Charlie took her and raised his paw revealing a little heavenly energy.

"One last gift from Annabelle to complete the family" He said spreading it around her. Sasha didn't understand what he meant.

"You want to see David's family" Sasha asked him.

"Well i'm probably going to seeing them a lot an early introduction won't hurt." Charlie said jokely.

Sasha and Charlie walked up to David's house who was still with his family however he briefly pulled away when he saw Charlie, he was here Charlie was here, interestingly enough David's step mother looked at Charlie with complete and utter shock. Both raced towards him much to David's father's confusion.

"Charlie i can't believe it how are you" David said with joy.

"I got a free pass for the rest of my life" Charlie told him.

"You're here to stay, for good" David said happily.

Don't want to be anywhere else." Charlie told him.

David's step mother slowly stepped towards Charlie looking at him carefully and rubbing her eyes as if trying to determine if what she was seeing was real. Charlie was confused at first as well but there was something about her, that look in her eyes, no it couldn't be, could it?

"Is it really you?" She asked him.

"Are you who i think you are?" Charlie asked her in shock.

"Charlie" She said.

"Squeaker" Charlie said back.

Charlie and Anna Marie ran into each other's arms embracing each other and holding them closely.

"That's Anna marie" Sasha said in disbelief.

"Sasha did you just talk?" David asked her clearly surprised.

Sasha now understood what Charlie meant Annabelle gave her the ability to communicate with her family, she could actually talk with David now and have a conversation with him, Sasha had it all a family, someone she loved and the ability to communicate with that family, Annabelle whoever she was was kind to an unthinkable level, Sasha would never doubt the world ever again.

"Yeah, a gift from Charlie and heaven" Sasha said with a smile.

Sasha and David raced to join Charlie and Anna Marie who they happily welcomed.

"So i guess i don't have to worry about asking about pets" David asked her.

Anna Marie smiled at David and the two of them began going back into the house.

Charlie and Sasha stood outside Charlie watched as Anna Marie and David went back into the house. He had a family again and it was the one he lost it was all of them everything he could ever want, did Annabelle know everything was all this always her end intention not just Sasha but David and even Anna Marie. Annabelle gave him everything for no reason, he would thank her everyday till he arrived in heaven then he would thank her in person. Charlie turned to Sasha.

"So does this mean i am going to have some competetion for your attention" Sasha asked him while smirking.

Charlie smiled back, "let me answer that directly" He told her.

Charlie then took Sasha into his arms letting her wrap her own around him he then kissed her deeply and passionately. It was sheer perfection everything he would ever need, and it was something Charlie could look forward to every day of his life. They broke apart Sasha smiled at him and began walking towards the house.

"Let's see how our first day as a family goes" She told him before entering the house.

Charlie followed behind her he stopped and looked to the sky and then his new home, this was his life this was his hopes, his dreams, it was his heaven.

"I'm home, I've found heaven" Charlie said quietly as he entered the house to begin whatever new life awaited him.

There was so much waiting for Charlie he could feel it everything he thought he would never see when he gave himself up to hell he would now see all of it, his proposal, his wedding, the birth of his child, raising his child and family, growing old with her, he would experience each and every moment, it was all the heaven Charlie would ever need.

The End

 _Well that wraps up All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 revision what was your opinion on it did you enjoy it if so did you have a favorite character a favorite moment. Were there any turns in the story that really surprised you if so which ones? Were you surprised by that last minute cameo at the ending? Either way I hope you enjoyed this revision of ADGTH 2 as much as I enjoyed writing it, however I am not done yet there will indeed be an ADGTH 3 which I am working on right now I hope to start posting it by early next month. Well that's all for now thank you for taking the time to read the following stories as it is the readers like you that keep a story alive, I only hope that those who enjoyed this will find the same enjoyment in what is to come. Till then see ya around._


End file.
